


[授权翻译]There Must Be More To This"狗血"不嫌多

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cesspool of Cliches, Fluff, Height difference, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Size Kink, crackish, happy endings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Francis Xavier 自小被领养长大，因而相信任何人都值得第二次机会。为了帮助其他无法自救的人，他成为了一名社工。他很开心，生活也很美好，因为他全身心地在努力生活。<br/>Erik Lehnsherr 是一家公司的CEO，他耗尽了心血、眼泪和汗水一手建立了这家公司。他从未真正渴求过爱，也从未想过要陷入爱河。<br/>他们因一场雨中混乱的抢劫而相识。爱情总是让你在不经意间便坠入其中，然后又在你毫无防备之时（像个小婊砸一样）扇你一巴掌。(*)<br/>(*注：此处前半句love tends to sweep you off your feet，梗出自美国作家和周六夜间直播档演员Jack Handy，原话是“爱情会将你带向未知的地方，这条道路有去无回，却总是会半途结束，你会因此感到孤独和痛苦。等等，这并不是我所描绘的爱情，我称之为单行道。” )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章：旧时叛逆事

**Author's Note:**

****There Must Be More To This** **

****狗血不嫌多** **

****作者：Deminos** **

****翻译：** ** ****Fassavoy翻译组** **

 

****前情提要:** **

作为一个被虐待的孩子，Charles Xavier从家里逃离后一直在街头流浪，直到他被社会福利机构的工作人员Moira带回了安全屋。Charles长大后也义务投身于社会福利工作，独立管理着一个流浪儿童组成的领养家庭。机缘巧合下，Charles救下了一个叫Erik Lehnsherr的人。Erik想报答他，但被Charles拒绝了。他对Erik持以怀疑和谨慎的态度；再说了不管对方是谁他都会去做（救人）这件事，因为这是他本应做的。Erik一下子就被这个年轻男性吸引并为此神魂颠倒，因此展开了追求Charles的攻势，在这一系列的追求活动中，他通过自己的影响力/金钱做了一些好事，这让他变成了一个更好的人。

 

****第一章：旧时叛逆事** **

 

Charles焦虑地并轻微颤抖着，徒劳地抵抗着寒冷的侵袭。褴褛又不合身的破旧长袖衬衫和破烂的牛仔裤无法保暖；只要他还没有放弃，只要他的血液仍能流动，那么他便会安然无恙的。寒冬即将结束，从十三岁起他就在街头求生，这个年头也不会有什么区别。至少没有下雨，这本身就是上天的一点怜悯了。

 

 

他多么希望此时此刻他可以在公立图书馆里头，被新的或旧的书籍给包围住，温暖包围着屋内的每寸空间，人们翻页和从字里行间获取知识的呢喃读书声也是那样的让人舒适。可令人遗憾的是，闭馆时间实在是太早了，他又因无家可归而无法借阅到想读的书籍。

 

 

Charles用冻到麻木的手在兜里拨拉出一个打火机和一包香烟。他点燃香烟，猛吸了一口那邪恶又甜美的尼古丁，这单纯的呼吸能让他保持温暖。一小缕烟雾向夜空悠悠上升，他看着它们变得越来越高直到消散在空中。烟头上的小簇橘黄色的火光在整个城市的阴影下明明灭灭。他漫无目的地继续走着，既不知去处，也不知归路。

 

 

事实上，如果他仔细想过的话，也许街头早已变成了他的归处。他对此已了如指掌，他能在脑海里描绘出每处角落和裂隙。当他在发呆时，手中的香烟渐渐燃尽，细小的余烬坠落在地上，然后熄灭。以他现在这种忧郁的心情来看，这里面仿佛带有某种象征意义，要不然，那就是他又在扫兴了。

 

 

突然一声尖叫打破了这个夜晚的沉闷。

 

 

Charles能感觉到自己的心跳在加速，突然涌进全身的肾上激素促使他跑向了声源处。

 

 

真是个奇迹，你能指望一个两天没吃饭的人能跑多快呢。肾上激素果然是个奇妙的东西。就在这短短的几分钟甚至是几秒钟内，Charles就发现自己跑进了一个死胡同。

 

 

一个女人被一伙粗鲁的年轻人逼到了砖墙边上，虽然寡不敌众，但是她并没有因为害怕而颤抖。她左脸颊上有一滩暗红色的血迹，显然她是在被打时尖叫出声的。

 

 

Charles心中涌起巨大的愤怒，他抓起手边最近的、能当作武器的物品，他所能找到的是根冻得冰手、足有一米长的大水管。他紧紧地握着把手，攥得指关节都发白了。他更靠近那里了。即使在这种情况下，那位女士也没有祈求或哭喊。事实上，她看上去非常冷静地尝试和他们讲道理。Charles不得不赞赏这样的勇气。

 

 

当然她的提议无人理睬。其中一名男子伸出手想要去碰她，于是她开始尝试反击自卫。她很坚强，但要以一己之力对抗四名大汉，她是脆弱、无力和毫无防备的。

 

 

那样无力。就像几年前的自己。

 

 

“离她远点！”他的声音并不响亮，甚至还有些温和；但这叫声直穿空气，威胁的意味如同他身上斑驳杂乱的伤疤一样清晰。

 

 

理所当然的那伙人都轻蔑的笑了出来，并带着傲慢的假笑转向了他。坦白说，Charles知道自己比一般男性矮小，体重也更轻……但这并不意味着他就很孱弱。完全不是，再也不是了。

 

 

一个男人嗤了一声。他看上去是这个团伙的头头，特别是他的块头在他们当中是最大的。“以为自己是个圣人，嗯？”他冷笑着，“你以为自己是谁？英雄救美的白马王子吗？”他走向前，Charles抽了口冷气。

 

 

其他人大笑起来，他们的注意力终于从那位一脸恐惧的女士身上转移开了，她不是为自己而感到担忧，而是为了他，尽管只是短短的一瞬间，Charles还是为有人真心担忧着自己而小小地得意了一下。然后，当那个头目走得足够近时，Charles对着他的头上来了狠狠的一记回旋踢，以至于那个家伙在摔倒在地之前就已经失去了知觉。

 

 

之后的场面就变得相当混乱了。

 

 

剩下的人都一拥而上，咆哮着挥动双拳，动作杂乱无章。Charles努力尝试着避开大多数朝他而来的袭击，但偶尔他仍会被打到这里或那里。一切还不算太糟，冷风和肾上腺素的作用使得疼痛都不甚清晰，而且这跟他儿时所遭受的拳脚相踢比起来简直是小巫见大巫。

 

 

Charles挥舞着水管，坚硬的金属击中了某人的肋骨，发出了令人毛骨悚然的碎裂声，就好像树枝断裂的声音，然后那个人就倒下了。还剩下两个人。肋骨、腿部、下腰处和上部躯体都是他的目标，他朝着那些地方用足以使人失去意识而不是致命的力度击打——那些区域都不会造成致命的后果；如果他是一个无情的反社会人士，估计这场战斗还能轻松点。

 

 

在他还没回过神来时，他们都已经全部倒下，没有人能再坚持战斗了。他手里的水管掉到地上发出了巨大的当啷声。现在只剩下他和那位女士了。他望向那位女士，大概是第一次能看清对方。她穿着一身黑色的西装上衣和铅笔裙，栗红色的头发微微卷曲垂落在她的肩膀上。她的表情没有什么变化，但淡褐色的眼睛里流露出了深深的同情。

 

 

Charles这才意识到她脚边散落了一堆牛皮纸制的文件夹，全部都被封住了。她是一个社会福利工作者。

 

 

“你还好吗？”她问道，并疾走上前。她把手搭在他身上，然而他向后退缩了下，猛地抖开了她的手并将对方推开。这时他才注意到自己的双手，颤抖着。一定是因为肾上腺素消退的原因。他嘟囔着双腿瘫软下来。“ 哦亲爱的，要不要我叫救护车来？”

 

 

“我没事，”他使劲推了一下她，但她还是以坚定不移和充满保护意味的态度紧紧地拉着他。“你应该在他们醒过来之前离开这儿。”

 

 

“不，Charles，我不会独自离开的。”

 

 

Charles听到自己的名字时猛地一颤，死死地盯住她，“你怎么知道我是谁？”他问道，怀疑缓缓爬上心头。

 

 

“我一直在找你。”

 

 

他冷冷地笑着，“我很遗憾，但是我很快就要18岁了。我想对我来说，这个时候再进入福利局有点晚了吧。”

 

 

这位浅黑肤色的女性摇摇头。她的笑容充满了暖意。“永远不会太晚的，这世上的每个人都值得第二次机会。Charles，我正是为此而来。”

 

 

有那么一小会儿他什么也没说，他所能做的只是全力消化这个消息。希望爬上了他的脸颊，似乎要破土而出，但他努力不喜形于色，将它推走并深深地缩进自己的心底。希望是一件残忍的东西，他被它耍过那么多次，早就受够了。“我为什么要信你？”他痛恨自己的声音居然在轻轻颤抖。

 

 

“你已经没有东西可以再失去了。但我们应该先处理眼前的事情。我要先带你去医院。”

 

 

“我身上没有一分——”

 

 

“不要担心这个。”她拉着他，将他的手臂放在她的背上扶着，“一次只走一小步，Charles。一次只走一步。”

 

 

Charles颤抖着，他已经有太长时间没有触碰过其他人了。是不是人类都是那么……温暖的生物？这一切都足以让他热泪盈眶。“能告诉我你的名字吗？”他问道。

 

 

“Moira，我的名字叫Moira。”

 


	2. 俩老干部雨夜会

 

"目前商业界最新的大众情人，Erik Lehnsherr，无情的夺去了无数男人和女人的心。”Emma Frost从报纸上读道。她继续，“英俊的CEO，就像再生的凤凰般，用自己的血汗和泪水建造了Eisenhardt公司-"

 

 

“闭嘴Emma,”Erik低吼道，瞪向他的私人助理，想吓唬她闭嘴，但没什么效果。

 

 

她正坐在他办公室里的棕色皮沙发上，穿着一尘不染的白色制服，超低领的衬衫烫得挺括，脚上踩着一双高得可怕的高跟鞋。而她白色铅笔裙的开叉口在移动时显得非常之高，让她几乎有些过于暴露。长长的金发与她天蓝色的眼睛和平滑细腻的肌肤形成了赏心悦目的碰撞。并不是说他在意她的长相和衣着。她得到了这份工作而这是唯一重要的事情。并且，他们是朋友…非常不幸。

 

 

Emma挑起一道好看的眉毛，那丰满的嘴唇弯曲成一道诡秘的微笑。“噢，拜托，Erik，只是在开玩笑罢了。”

 

 

“你知道我有多讨厌那些小报，”Erik一边低吼一边胡乱地翻着他书桌的抽屉寻找着订书机。

 

 

“如果你按照你应该做的参加了那个采访，那他们就没必要去编造这些胡话了。这真是滑稽可笑！他们把你塑造成了一个有着金子般内心的饱受煎熬的英雄。”

 

 

“那重要么？如果我参加了他们就会挖苦我像个傻蛋并且没人应该雇我干活。”

 

 

“不管如何，女人和男人们还是会猛扑过来勾引你。”

 

 

这让Erik暂停去寻找那难找的订书机。“你到底想说什么？”

 

 

Emma笑了，她的音调就像她最爱的钻石一般完美。“亲爱的，所有人都想有一个只对TA一个人好的坏男孩。”

 

 

Erik不得不克制着不去翻个白眼。“那真是愚蠢，”他一边说着一边继续寻找那该死的订书机，然而这一切都是徒劳。

 

 

“心之所向嘛。”带着近乎有些冷酷的优雅，Emma从沙发上下来并走向他。她的白和他办公室里带着暖调的红与棕形成了鲜明的对比。甚至看着她就会受伤。“而你，我亲爱的Erik，则是典型的‘坏男孩’。”她靠近桌子并打开抽屉，刚刚好在正中间，就是订书机，就好像它一直就在那里一样。

 

 

Erik只能得出结论她是个女巫。他十分确定这女人很鸡婆。当然他不会大声地把它说出来，毫无疑问她会杀了他并扒了他的骨头来做她的面包。他拿起订书机订好了他在六个月中苦干的那份协议。“现在有更重要的事需要担心，像和Stark工业和Houwlett 公司的合作关系。”

 

 

金发美人坐在他沉重的橡木桌子一角上。她的裙子高得有些危险。“别担心甜心，我们会给Shaw沉痛的一击…然而这笔交易会变得更加简单如果你能用你那坏男孩的外表并弯掉。”

 

 

 

Erik停了下来，有些不知道该说些什么。他的嘴巴张开并在真正开口前又闭上。“1.我并不觉得我是他们喜欢的类型，或者说甚至于在他们是基佬的前提下。2.我永远都不会为了男人弯掉并且。3.为什么我们还是朋友？”

 

 

Emma再次笑了起来，她的眼睛明亮并且笑容很暖。只有当她和亲密的朋友在一起时她才会放下她冰冷的外表并显露出更多的…人性。她只有两个朋友和一个真正关心的弟弟。“因为你需要我。咱俩第一次见面的时候你就清楚之后会发生什么了。这都是你自找的，Lehnsherr。”

 

 

“我不知道有多后悔。”

 

 

她的笑容变得更大了。她看了看表。“当然，你都这样告诉你自己了，哭吧。对了，我必须得走了。我和Christian有个晚餐。”她滑下桌子，拿起她白色的蛇皮箱子向门走去。

 

 

“你是我的私人助理！”他叫喊道，“你应该在我的身边随时待命！”

 

 

“在我走以后让Azazel做你的小婊砸吧。”说着这些她离开了他的办公室，她高跟鞋的响声平稳地变得越来越模糊，直到完全消失。

 

 

在返回他的文件中前Erik允许了一个模糊的笑容出现在他的唇边。在几个小时后Erik终于从桌子前抬起头并意识到已经将近凌晨1点了。靠。

 

 

他把椅子从桌前推开，伸直身体后关节处发出咔嚓咔嚓的交响乐曲。同时他的胃响了起来。他上次吃饭是什么时候来着？他回想到他早上吃的硬面包和咖啡…然后就没有了。恩，这对他来说真傻。如果他的母亲还在，她会无时无刻对他咆哮的。

 

 

Erik低头看向他小指戴的戒指。戒指的设计十分简单，厚重的钢圈上刻了一条黑色的线条。“一切安好”几个字刻印在另一边。这是他母亲送给他的16岁生日礼物。自从那之后他就没有摘下来过了。他温柔的手指抚摸着它，脸色变得阴沉。在他的生活里没有自我可怜的空间，他更应该直接回家，吃饭，睡觉然后醒来进入另外一天。

 

 

他穿上夹克，粗暴而随意地塞了一些文件到他的公文包里，把他的笔记本电脑放在上面然后走向大门。整栋大楼看起来空荡荡的，只有一点点亮光在这里和那里。当他走过办公室时他的脚步带着微小的回音。电梯很小的“呯”声听起来都比真实的更大声些，Erik花了五分钟到达大厅。他打了门卡后走到街上。

 

 

在纽约拥有一辆车可真够愚蠢的。即使他有私人的停车位交通也像坨屎一样。通常他会打的或坐公交车，但他怀疑这么晚了还能打的到车不，这个点在城市里想等来公交车也挺傻的。Erik立起他夹克的领子以来抵御夜晚的寒风并迅速地朝家里走去。

 

 

20分钟以后他发现自己被跟踪了，真他妈的烦。

 

 

Erik猛的转身。今天真是糟透了。“滚开。”

 

 

一个年轻人站在他面前，是那种快要成年了的不良少年。他穿了件脏脏的运动衫，牛仔裤看起来要好一些。年轻人正在哆嗦着，Erik确定这不是因为寒冷。他急促的动作看起来像是个瘾君子。

 

 

那么多晚上都没被打劫过，今天可算是轮着了。

 

 

年轻人看着他，沉重的包就在他的眼睛和凹陷的脸下。他用颤抖的手拿出了一把菜刀。“把你的钱给我，快！”

 

 

深深地吸了口气，Erik在他的口袋里翻找着他的钱包。他有几百美元在身上，并且给这个可怜孩子一点钱可比像个英雄一样把他打翻简单多了…只不过他找不到他的钱包了。操，他一定是把它忘在办公室了。“听着，”他小心翼翼地说道，“我并没有任何钱在我身上。”

 

 

一抹惊讶在瘾君子的脸上闪过，他的瞳孔猛地放大了。“你怎么可能没有？！”他咆哮道，他的嗓音变得尖细，紧张和扭曲。

 

 

“你那么有钱！我看你从那栋楼里走出来的！”

 

 

“我把钱包忘在那栋楼里了。”Erik开始做准备，为接下来有可能出现的该死的风暴而神经紧张。

 

 

瘾君子的眼睛瞥了瞥前后。他烦躁地咬着上嘴唇就像思考着接下来要做什么。“那我要你的手提箱！”

 

 

“这个我不能给你，里面没什么值钱的东西。”好吧，他的笔记本电脑在里面，但这少年并不需要知道这些。

 

 

“为…为什么不？”瘾君子喃喃道，他的声音带着点可怜的哭腔，他抽嗒了一下。

 

 

Erik退后了一步。“因为里面有一些重要的文件。”

 

 

“那它一定很值钱！如果那些文件对你很重要那它一定很值钱！”

 

 

“里面没有…”

****

****

****“把！它！给！我！”** **

 

 

瘾君子冲了上来，手里握着刀。Erik用他的公文包护在身前。刀子插了进来，撕开了皮革，Erik将公文包收回来，将它丢到角落里。刀还在里面，所以一个危险搞定了。当他被击倒在地时，他猛抽了一口冷气。对于一个瘾君子来说这年轻人也太他妈强壮了。一定是因为毒品在他身体里起了作用。

 

 

他们同时扑倒在地面上。Erik在下面所以他的后背撞在了水泥地上。当他感到有什么裂开时他嘟囔了一声。不好。在有一瞬间，Erik想要找到一种方法把这瘾君子从他身上拽下来，但他在移动过后胸口尖利的疼痛感让他不得不停下来。最终他想战胜这个打劫犯。他收回拳头，想让这孩子下来，但这小恶棍迅速移动并把Erik摔到了下面。

 

 

这时有了另一种可怕的破碎声，Erik的世界变得一片漆黑。

 

******

 

好吧，作为一个以前在街上混过的小孩的好处就是你知道城市里的任何声音。这非常有用，特别是在现在这种情况下。

 

 

Charles尝试同时拿着两袋全是狗粮的食品袋和雨伞。现在正下着雨，雨点正狂暴地打在任何可能的平面上，他能感觉到他的袜子和鞋子已经全湿了。这十分的不舒服，但他还能忍受。

 

 

在他旁边传来了一阵尖锐的噪音，Charles瞪着走在他身旁的多伯曼氏短尾狗。“对不起，Magneto，这不是我的错，我没想到孩子们忘记给你喂吃的了…好吧。”

 

 

狗狗轻轻地叫了一声“汪，”就像能听明白Charles的话一样。

 

 

“感谢上帝便利店还开着。我都不知道还有哪儿能找到你的吃的了，”他朝着狗狗微笑，“饿着的滋味可不好，是吧男孩？”他曾经饿过很长一段时间，因此不希望别的生灵也体验这种滋味。

 

 

他们在一片愉悦的安静中走着，Charles哼着温柔的小调走回家。他猜测孩子们是否已经睡觉了。他们应该睡了不过有很大的可能还没有。嗯好吧，他曾经也是一个青少年。只要他们没有吸毒或者犯罪，那一切都好。

 

 

Magneto停下来，耳朵紧张的上扬。它的尾巴非常焦躁的摆动着。

 

 

Charles也停了下来，咬住嘴唇看着他的狗。“出什么事儿啦？”

 

 

狗狗叫了一声向前跑去。Charles没有选择只有跟了上去。他们停在了一个偏僻的街上，Magneto非常焦虑地叫着。

 

 

他往四周看了看但实在是太黑了他什么也看不清楚。这里并没有什么路灯。“说真的，Magneto，你到底怎么啦今…噢老天啊…”他喃喃道，狗罐头和伞掉在了地上，他向着一个躺在地上像人形状的物体跑了过去。

 

 

他做的第一件事情就是把男人翻转身来，探查他的脉搏。还有脉搏，谢天谢地。接下来他翻找男人的口袋寻找任何身份证明，但他什么也没找到。好吧，现在呢？他把所有东西加在了一起：一个失去意识衣着昂贵的男人，在漆黑的夜晚里全身湿淋淋地躺在地上。很显然他是个罪犯，还有谁会那么晚了还在街上晃荡呢？...好吧，还有出来给他们宠物买狗粮的。

现在的问题是，接下来要做什么？

 

 

任何人都值得拥有第二次机会。

 

 

Charles拿出手机用了快捷通话。电话铃声响了一下，两下。

 

 

“呃…你，你好？”一个睡意朦胧的声音。

 

 

“Alex，我需要你的帮助。“

 

 

“一切都还好吧？你还好么？”Alex问道，他的声音已经完全清醒，非常紧张。

 

 

“我很好，我只是需要一点点帮助，你能来帮我么？” Charles听到了一声急促的响声，接下来是窸窸窣窣的声音。很可能是Alex正在穿衣服。

 

 

“Alex，试着别把整栋公寓都吵醒了。”

 

 

“你在哪儿？”

 

 

Charles报出他的地址并停顿了一下。“还有，最好把Hank带着和你一起来…还有带一个急救箱。”

 

 

“老兄！你把自己给弄进什么事里啦？”

 

 

“Alex。”

 

 

听筒里传来一声叹息，“好啦，好啦，马上来见你。请别让自己陷进更深的糟糕事情里了。再见。”

 

 

Charles放下手机并仔细端详着这个依旧毫无意识的男人。现在还在下雨。“不管怎么说…我想我应该把咱两弄到一个稍微干点儿的地方……”

 

******

 

当Erik醒来时他意识到了两件事。第一件是他的头和肋骨疼得要“杀了”他，第二件是他很渴。非常艰难的，他尝试着转身，但疼痛十分剧烈，所以他非常大声地呻吟起来。

 

 

很快。有一个人来到了他的身边，温暖的手轻柔地摸了摸他的头，Erik感到杯子的边缘正压在他的唇上。他大口地喝着水，在液体滋润了他干燥的喉咙后发出解脱般的叹息.

 

 

杯子被拿走后他的头被同样轻柔地放到了枕头上。“你感觉怎么样？”一个温柔的声音问道，按照口音判断应该是一个英国男人。

 

 

“糟糕透了。”Erik沙哑地开口，他睁开眼睛瞥了一眼。也许是疼痛遮盖了他的思维但他从来没有看见过如此蔚蓝的眼睛。它们十分动人，在昏暗的灯光下非常明亮。太美了。然后他注意到那唇瓣，丰腴和完美到会让Emma感到羞愧。也许他是在天堂里而有位天使在他面前？然而，他并没有做足够的好事让他能上天堂，所以…

 

 

那唇瓣弯曲成一个微笑。“考虑到你的受伤程度，我并不感到吃惊。稍等，我去给你拿些止痛片。”

 

 

男人离开了。有一阵抽屉被拉开的声音。他很快走了回来。“这些应该管用。但它很可能让你陷入睡眠。但这并不是一个很大的问题，对吧？你一定程度上确实需要在床上。”

 

 

Erik接受了药片并在陌生人的帮助下吞掉了它们。当他尝试着再次开口时他的声音清晰强壮多了。“你是谁？”

 

 

“我的名字是Charles。只有Charles。”

 

 

Erik重新倒进舒服的床单和枕头之间。他咧嘴笑了起来：“一口英国口音却没有姓氏？不觉得这种桥段有点老套吗？”

 

 

一声愉悦的鼻息声。“这句话出自一个在下雨天被发现躺在地上毫无意识的男人口中。”

 

 

“好吧我想我们打平了。我叫Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。”他能感到自己的眼皮正在下垂。很可能是药物的原因。真遗憾。他想和Charles多说点话。

 

 

有一阵椅子在硬木地板上拖曳的声音，Erik可以感觉到Charles现在正坐在他身边。这令人奇怪地感到十分舒服。疼痛开始逐渐消去，取代而之的是他非常讨厌的睡意。很显然他吧自己的想法表达了出来，因为他接下来听到Charles非常温柔的笑了。天呐他的笑声真是太吸引人了。

 

 

“没关系，Erik，今晚我会照顾你，你可以轻松地睡着了。”

 

 

Erik嘲笑道，“你是谁？我的守护天使么？”

 

 

“我今晚可以是，所以快睡吧，Erik。”

 

 

“…你过多使用我的名字了，”这是他在进入香甜梦境前记得说过的最后一句话。

 

 

Charles看着Erik的睡脸好一会儿直到意识到这有点痴汉。为了纠正这个他走出去进到了客厅，Raven也还醒着，在昏暗的灯光下可以看见Magneto正趴在她的大腿上。

 

 

她抬头看了看周围在意识到他进来后。“Charles！”她嘶嘶道，“到底怎么了？”

 

 

Charles坐在了对面的沙发上显得十分无辜。“嗯？”

 

 

“你让一个陌生人进了我们的家？他可能是个连环杀手！”

 

 

Charles耸耸肩。“我很确定Erik不是个连环杀手。即使他是，他也被疼痛麻醉到连一只苍蝇都杀不死。顺便说句你错过了上床时间了。”

 

 

Raven绝望地咆哮。“我已经大到不需要上床时间了还有你’已经’对这些司空见惯了。如果他把我杀了我一定会缠着你！”

 

 

就像被Raven负面的情绪影响了一般Magneto跳下她的大腿来到了Charles安全的怀里。

 

 

心不在焉的，Charles抚摸着Magneto的耳朵。狗狗非常开心地叫着，就像他正享受着生命里微小的事情。“只是你知道，比起Erik有更大的可能性是我变得狂暴然后杀了你。只是说说而已。”

 

 

“我也爱你，Charles。”Raven躺在沙发上，懒洋洋的伸开手脚。蜂蜜般金色的头发垂在她甜美的脸上。“Erik，嘿？名字挺好的，也挺性感的。”

 

 

空气停滞了一下。“你从他是个连环杀手直接变成他很性感？”

 

 

“是的。因为确实是这样的。”

 

 

很不幸，Raven说的对。Erik简直帅得无可救药，即使是在受伤和疲惫不堪的状态下。所有紧实强壮的肌肉，阳刚的嘴角线条和那声音。那低沉的丝绒般的声音带着点德国腔调，就像全世界提供的最好的丝滑黑咖啡。还有他的屌真的超大诶。好吧，Charles必须承认在他和Hank把他脱掉时偷偷窥视过。好吧，那不是偷窥。更像明目张胆的观察。那不会仅仅是偷窥，在这样明显的情况下可不是的。自尊什么的去死吧，实在是太值得了。这真是非常令人羞愧他这样协助犯罪…这样给家庭带了更多压力可不好。Charles意识到他已经安静得有点久了。他尴尬地咳嗽了一声。“呃，所以，其他人到哪儿去了？”

 

 

Raven像知道他在想什么一样奸笑着。“Jean和Scott睡得很深，天昏地老都叫不醒…Hank和Alex估计在我们两说话时正在互相操对方的屁股。

 

 

Charles扬起了一边眉毛。Raven对于词语的运用能力永远都让他刮目相看。

 

 

“什么？！噢，得了吧！他们把一个男人从草坪地上拖了回来。照看他的伤口，没有任何警察和救护车参与？你能想象到肾上腺素么？那是最好的春药了。”

 

 

Charles止不住笑了起来。这是当他回想自己把Raven置于自己的庇护之下的片段之一。他总想有个小妹妹。她当时才11岁，缺少爱的关怀，和基本的必需品像食物和庇护地。她让他联想到了小小的受伤了的动物。她需要一个人，他也需要一个人。这就像一个完美的结合，真的。她就像他黑暗中的一丝亮光，灯塔的亮光在那些日子里显得太黯淡了。但所有人在家里时时刻刻扮演着其他人的依赖对象。这就是家庭。“Raven，上床。”

 

 

“好吧。”Raven站起来生气地说，双手抱在胸前。

 

 

“听着，只是要小心点，好么？”

 

 

“祝你好梦，Raven。”

 

 

“别让床上的小虫子咬你。”她回到了和Jean一起的卧室。

 

 

Charles单独在客厅里待了好一阵直到他抓了本简装书走回Erik正沉睡的卧室里。这会是一个漫长的夜晚，但至少阅读“赎罪”能让时间过得更快一些。

 

 

Magneto跟随着他，这宠物永远都是那么忠诚。


	3. 混沌之下出奇光

Erik第二次醒来时感觉并不坏。虽然还有些疼，但已由锐痛变为抽痛。他试着起床，但却跌了回去，按着肋骨痛苦地发出嘶嘶声。好吧，现在他感觉到剧烈得像刀刺般的疼痛了，不过只是在突然移动的时候。吸取教训：慢一点动。然后他又试了一次，这次让人满意多了，他成功地让自己坐了起来并靠在床头上。他轻轻地碰了下头上的绷带，花了会儿功夫查看周围的环境。

 

 

房间角落里立着一架木框全身镜。它的对面是个大书桌。书桌上整洁地放着几叠纸和一列书，上面粘贴的标签表明它们来自图书馆。屋里还有一个内嵌的衣橱。旁边一扇门半阖着，通向洗手间。墙壁是纯奶油色的，没有任何的私人挂件。这里非常的简单，甚至显得有些简朴。除了很喜欢书以外Erik看不出任何有关房间主人的信息。

 

 

Charles。

 

 

Erik回想起这个救了他的命并把他从寒冷中带回来的男人。很少有他这样……亲切的人。他试着回忆Charles的相貌，但他脑海中浮现的只有那丰满的嘴唇和闪亮迷人的蓝眼睛。说起来，他到哪儿去了？

 

 

他向门口瞥了一眼。现在是下床的最好时机。他把毯子扔到一旁。哈……他没穿任何衣服，真可笑他之前怎么没发现。Erik抚摸着躯干上的棉布绷带，它绕过了他的肩膀。他又把房间打量了一遍，寻找衣物的痕迹，但却一无所获。他一只手扶住肋骨，虚弱地走到衣橱旁，想要找件能穿的衣服。然而让他气恼的是，他的动作缓慢，脚步踉跄。

 

 

他走到一半时，门打开了，一个金发女人出现在他眼前。

 

 

她惊恐地睁大了双眼，当看到他赤裸的身体时下巴都掉到了地上。

 

 

一段令人窒息的尴尬，压抑又安静，Erik有生以来第一次想在地上找个缝钻进去。

 

 

那位金发女人倒抽了一口气，她抬手遮住眼睛，手里的衣服哗啦掉在了地上。“老天爷！”她尖叫道，“这他妈的是什么？你他妈下面跟……跟三脚架一样!”

 

 

“妈的。“他低吼道。忽视身侧的刺痛，Erik快速转身抓来个毯子来匆忙盖住自己的隐私部位。“下次进来请敲门。”他低声抱怨道，“我现在……可以见人了。”

 

 

金发女人依旧牢牢地用手盖住眼睛。她猛烈地摇着头，“就好像你那样就能见人了。”她闭着眼把地上的衣服踢到屋里。“给。衣服。穿上。”

 

 

她退到门外，用一只手重重地关上门。“等你穿好衣服准备好了的时候再出来！”她在门外喊道。然后她离开了，脚步声越来越远。

 

 

Erik重新坐回到床上，将头埋在手里。他呻吟一声。他把自己卷入了什么鬼地方？Charles到底他妈的跑哪儿去了？

 

 

他花了约15分钟，终于成功地穿上了四角内裤和灰色运动裤。T恤实在是太紧了，所以他只好凑合着不穿上衣了。长裤有一点短，露出了他的脚踝，并紧紧地勒着他的胯骨，但还是比没穿要好。带着一点担忧，他走出房间，顺着走廊慢慢向前走去。

 

 

来到客厅，迎面传来的是令人愉悦的烤肉和烤蔬菜的香气，还有一个女人的说声。馋得人垂涎欲滴，Erik顺着香味走进了厨房。他靠在门框上欣赏着里面的景象。

 

 

之前遇到的那位金发女人正在厨房的流理台前切黄瓜。她戴着印有纸杯蛋糕和草莓图案的漂亮围裙。一个小女孩，不超过8岁，坐在流理台另一侧的高凳上切着西红柿，她的脸上带有异常专注的神情。这一幕非常温馨，就像只有在图画书或者有圆满大结局的俗套电影里才能看到的那样。

 

 

高凳的下面躺着一只多伯曼氏短尾狗。Erik到来的时候它的耳朵竖了起来，不过它依旧躺在那里没有动。然而它的眼睛十分锐利和警惕。

 

 

金发女人笑道，“Jean，不用这么小心翼翼地切。没人在意的，不需要切得太完美。”

 

 

 “但这样看起来更漂亮。”小女孩说着，吹起脸上的一缕亮红色头发。

 

 

 “反正最后都是要到你的胃里去。我们做好沙拉后你就去写作业，好吗？”

 

 

小女孩Jean撅起了嘴巴：“可那很无聊诶。”

 

 

 “忍着吧宝贝。我们都得做不想做的事。”

 

 

 “好吧。”

 

 

这时Erik的胃咕咕叫了一声。他上次吃东西是什么时候？……这样说起来今天是周几？

 

 

两个女孩在看向他之前僵硬了一下。有那么一瞬间，Erik看见恐惧从她们的眼中一闪而过，但那很快就消失了。

 

 

金发女孩笑道：“Erik！很高兴见到你。”她说道，就好像之前的会面从没发生过一样。“我猜你一定饿了。”

 

 

他甚至还没来得及开口，女人就不知怎的把他带回了客厅并让他坐在了沙发上。

 

 

 “对了，我叫Raven。”金发女人说道。她的眼睛是蓝色的，比Emma的要深一些，但和Charles的眼睛比根本不值一提。

 

 

 “Erik。“他只能想到说这个词。

 

 

 “对对，我知道，我们都知道。现在坐在这里等一会儿，我会给你带点吃的来。“然后她就走了。她让他想起了鸟，在这里飞一会儿，在那里飞一会儿，从不待在一个地方。

 

 

厨房传来一阵锅碗瓢盆的响声，十分钟后Raven端着一个托盘出来了，上面满当当地摆着鸡汤，三明治和一杯果汁。

 

 

Erik一直安静地坐在那里，他甚至没有打开电视，他从来没觉得这么格格不入过，这让他感觉有些心慌，“我能请问Charles在哪儿吗？“

 

 

Raven微笑道，充满着自信。“他在工作，不过再过一个小时他就会回家了。刚好吃晚饭，你一会儿也会吃的。这些汤之类的是拿来给你填填肚子的。”

 

 

 “谢谢你？“

 

 

 “不客气。如果你想的话可以去看电视。“她递给他遥控板，然后再一次走开，回到了厨房。

 

 

Erik打开电视机充当背景音乐，吃掉了他的三明治和汤。他一口饮尽果汁，然后笑得像个傻瓜一样。他很久没吃过三明治和汤了。在这之前他都没有发现自己有多想念这些给予他安稳的食物。Erik没有其他事情可做，于是拿起盘子走回了厨房。他进去的时候Raven还在煮饭，不过Jean已经坐在了餐桌前。她的面前摞了一堆书，手里拿着一支笔，正低头做着功课。

 

 

注意到他之后，Raven转过身来，Jean也抬起来头。那一闪而过的恐惧又出现在他们眼中，但像上次那样又很快消失了。

 

 

 “别太逼自己好吗？“Raven熟练地接过了盘子。”如果我看着你的这段时间里你受了伤，Charles肯定会没完没了埋怨我的。“

 

 

Erik皱了皱眉头。Raven是个非常……有活力的人。他祈祷Raven和Emma永远别遇到彼此……否则真是太不幸了。“你需要帮忙吗？“

 

 

 “不。不过如果你愿意的话，你可以帮忙辅导一下Jean的作业。”

 

 

他耸耸肩。这倒不难。Erik坐到了Jean的对面。“呃，所以你需要我的帮助么？”

 

 

Jean用她那祖母绿般的眼睛望着他，咬了咬下嘴唇。她害羞地点了点头。

 

 

 “是的，谢谢你Erik先生。”

 

 

 “你想让我做些什么？”他问道，瞥了眼她的作业，以为会是些数学题，结果却看到一张白纸。

 

 

 “你能帮我把这些字母涂上颜色么？”Jean把几支蜡笔和马克笔推给他。“谢谢你，Erik先生。”

 

 

Erik拿起一支红色的蜡笔，笑了。就她的年龄而言Jean算是个非常有礼貌的小女孩了。“对了，你可以叫我Erik。”

 

 

Jean停顿了一下，然后害羞地微笑着点了点头。

 

 

在一片让人舒适的宁静中，厨房里时不时传来Raven做菜和走动的声音，他和Jean则在给巨大的字母涂着颜色。

 

 

突然传来了手机嗡嗡的震动声。“不好意思。”Jean说道，拿出了埋在彩色卡纸下面的手机。她在说话前迅速扫了扫内容。“Raven，”她说道，“Alex问要不要带点什么东西回来当晚餐。”

 

 

 “我们确实需要面包卷。”

 

 

 “给他发短信了。”一阵打字声后Jean把手机放回了桌子上。

 

 

Erik个人认为以她的年龄用这种电子产品有点太小了，不过对这件事他也没有什么发言权。“很漂亮的手机，你的吗？”

 

 

 “Charles给我的。”Jean点点头，然后笑了，一个真正的微笑。她把手机举到他眼前，让他看壁纸。”上面有一只凤凰！“

 

 

 “真漂亮。“他同意道。“继续完成作业吗？”要教孩子高效利用时间，越早越好。

 

 

Jean一脸无辜。“噢。”她温顺地说道，然后重新回到座位上继续涂鸦。“Erik？”

 

 

 “嗯？”

 

 

 “你是Charles的男朋友吗？”Jean问道。

 

 

Erik一时语塞。他平时不怎么和孩子接触，所以不知道什么话该讲什么话不该讲。

 

 

谢天谢地Raven回答了。“Erik是Charles的……朋友，不是男朋友。”

 

 

 “但他需要一个男朋友。”Jean总结道，她拿出一根绿色的蜡笔，在纸上涂下一个个圆点。

 

 

Raven笑了，她给了Erik一个了然的眼神，然后看向Jean。“我同意，他确实需要一个男朋友，但那不关我们的事对吧？”

 

 

 “但所有人都需要有个伴。Ororo小姐今天课上教我们的。”Jean停下来想了想，“Erik！你能做Charles的男朋友吗？”

 

 

Erik没有说话，他只是表情茫然地盯着Jean，蜡笔依旧抓在手里。他像块木板般僵硬，但他的心却剧烈跳动起来。他宁愿接受Stark和Howlett的采访也不想回答这个！这些关于承诺的谈话无益于身心健康。

 

 

Raven温柔地微笑起来。那是一个悲伤的微笑，不过充满着关爱。“亲爱的Jean，不是这样的。等Charles准备好之后才会找到他的那个人，就像等你长大以后你也会找到这样一个人。”

 

 

 “就像Alex有了Hank？”

 

 

 “是的，就像Alex有了Hank。”

 

 

Jean点点头，对这个回答表示满意。“我希望Hank和Alex能早点结婚，这样我就能当花童了。”

 

 

Raven大笑起来，把手放在长椅上。“我可不知道，Jean，到时候我可能会和你争抢那个位置的。”

 

 

 “你不会的！”Jean倒抽口气道，但她的脸上浮现出了笑容。

 

 

Erik在心中吐了一口该死的长气，谢天谢地焦点不再聚集在他身上了。天哪在这儿待着可真尴尬。小孩和家庭生活可不是他的什么强项。

 

 

手机震动声在一片打趣声中响了起来，不过这次是Raven飞快地掏出了她的手机。“怎么了？”她不耐烦地说。一阵停顿后她翻了个白眼，然后看向他的方向。“他还活着，毫发无伤。现在充当着一朵完美的小壁花，不断要接受Jean的审问。可怜的家伙。”

 

 

一段更长的沉默，电话那头的人说着什么。Erik推测那是Charles，而Jean倾身向Raven靠过去，似乎是想要偷听他们的谈话。

 

 

 “如果你还这么唠叨下去的话，他就不会活太久了。你是50岁老太太吗？”接下来又是一阵停顿，这次Raven的声音更加亲昵了一些。“好的，一会儿见，拜拜。”她说道，挂断了电话。她看向Erik。“那是Charles。”

 

 

 “我猜到了。”

 

 

Raven走到柜子前拿了些药片和一杯水。然后她坐在他前面，把东西递给他。“喝吧。我发了誓如果你不喝又被Charles不知怎么发现了，那我就会被他无穷的唠叨折腾疯然后杀掉房里的每一个人。“

 

 

Jean咯咯笑了起来。

 

 

Erik按照她说的做了。虎落平阳被犬欺，冷酷无情的CEO被两个弱小的女人吓到了。他很庆幸Emma没在这里看见这些。“我能借你的手机打几个电话吗？能把这儿的地址也告诉我吗？“

 

 

Raven把手机递给他，无辜地笑了笑。“我们没有座机，不过你可以用我的。“她拿起Jean的一支蜡笔，潦草地在草稿纸上写了一个地址。她递给了他。“如果你需要隐私之类的话可以去另一个房间打。”

 

 

 “谢谢。“他生硬地说道，拿起那张纸，蹒跚着从椅子上站起来走开。他慢慢地走回到Charles的房间。他的手碰到门把手的时候僵住了。这间房有加固锁。这很奇怪，有些不平常，不过他并没有权力去质疑，在这件事上也没有发言权。他们不是他的家人，不管Raven怎么说，他不是Charles的朋友。他几乎完全不了解他。

 

 

他坐回椅子上拨通了Emma的号码。响了一声，两声。

 

 

 “你好？“

 

 

“Emma。”

 

 

Emma平静克制的嗓音中流露出了一点宽慰。“Erik Lehnsherr。很高兴听到你还活着。我还以为你死在阴沟里了呢。”她的话有些刺耳，不过Erik了解她的意思。

 

 

 “那你没想过报警？“

 

 

 “我正在考虑呢，不过这跟我预约好的做头发时间冲突了。所以到底发生了什么？“

 

 

 “我被打劫了。”

 

 

电话那端停顿了一会，含着一丝沉重，然后一阵笑声传来。那声音非常温柔动听，但Erik听起来却像被一拳打到了肚子上。

 

 

“Emma你真是个贱人。”他怒吼。好了，他说出来了。

 

 

Emma的笑声变得更大了。“亲爱的，你以为你在干什么？想伤我的心吗？你实在是太……可爱了。”

 

 

Erik咬紧了牙关。

 

 

 “所以到底发生了什么。”

 

 

 “我想走回家然后就被打劫了。”

 

 

 “那你现在还好吗？”

 

 

 “受了点伤。不过我现在还好，有人照顾我。“他抱怨道，“我的手机和笔记本电脑都被抢了。”

 

 

 “可以再买。你又不傻，我相信你肯定都备份过了。“

 

 

 “别说废话了。我需要你过来接我。”他报了地址。

 

 

 “唔，这个呀，不行。”

 

 

 “……什么？“

 

 

 “我和Christian的晚餐变成了疯狂购物，所以我们现在在别的州。我可以过一天再来接你，行吗？“

 

 

 “你他妈的搞什么Emma？“Erik非常努力地压低声音，直觉告诉他在这个房子里大声说话没有什么好下场。“好吧，那Azazel可以么？”

 

 

 “他现在在开会之类的。”

 

 

操。那他现在该怎么办？“Emma，我——”

 

 

 “你就不能安静地在那儿待一会儿吗？你又不是被虐待了…还是说，你被虐待了吗？有什么老女人在给你展示她很多猫的照片么？”

 

 

“不。他们很……正常。大概算是吧。”

 

 

 “那就好，我会在一两天内赶回来接你的。做个乖孩子，好好待在那里。如果出现最坏的情况，就……屈服吧。”

 

 

Erik能听到电话另一头女人恶毒的大笑。

 

 

 “我发誓，Emma，等我回来，我要——”

 

 

 “噢好的，我会跟公司说你临时起意去度假了。回头见。”Emma说道，然后挂了电话，切断了他接下来要说的话。

 

 

Erik瞪着Raven的手机，满腔怒火。他现在只想把手机扔到墙上去，听听机器破碎时让人满足的声音，但他不能。这不是他的手机。他现在身上穿的衣服甚至都不是自己的。他小心地摸了摸手上的戒指，然后深呼了一口气。一切会变好的。现在该回到厨房去面对那些音乐了。

 

 

但这次Erik回去之后，厨房里已经到了三个陌生面孔。

 

 

两个年轻男人和一个男孩，不超过11岁。

 

 

第一个男人非常的高，有着暗褐色的头发和一副细框眼睛遮盖下的巧克力色眼睛。他身形瘦长，穿着件实验室的白袍，端着盛放蛋糕的玻璃碗。他看起来很温文尔雅。让Erik联想到了一只受惊吓的老鼠。

 

 

另一个男人更矮一些，肌肉紧实，有一头金发。他脸上带有一种坚定紧绷的表情，这让他的蓝眼睛显得更加锋利。Erik认出了那种神情：他也经常露出这种表情。这样的神情代表着他曾经有过悲惨的生活。

 

 

那个小男孩坐在Jean的旁边，低着头像是在帮她完成作业。Erik进来的时候他没有抬头，虽然其他人都这样做了。

 

 

 “你-你好，我是Hank。”那个褐发的高个儿说道。他放下蛋糕，用手掌推了推滑落的眼镜。“你感觉怎么样？”

 

 

 “是你处理了我的伤口吗？”Erik不知道是该感到感激还是被冒犯，他面前的这个男人基本上就是个孩子。

 

 

 “呃……你不介意我再帮你检查一下吧？你头上的伤挺严重的。”

 

 

 “噢，让他帮你检查下吧，Erik。”Raven一边搅动着锅里不知道的什么一边说，“Hank是医学生，这些完全是他的日常工作。”

 

 

 “那…就好。”他就站在那里，看起来像个乞丐一样，感觉完全格格不入。他进入房间的那一刻就开始想念他的西装，他的权力。

 

 

 “太好了。”Hank说道，看起来非常欣慰。“我去拿我的医药箱，马上回来。”他几乎是冲出了门。如果他对检查这种小事都这么充满热情，那他以后一定能成为一个很好的医生。

 

 

那个健壮的金发男人依旧站着，双臂环胸，以一种保护性的姿态紧紧站在Raven和孩子们的旁边，这让Erik觉得很敬佩。但与此同时也让他联想起一条疯狗，除了自己不信任其他任何人。“所以，”他说道，语气很生硬，“你昨晚怎么了？我们帮你捡回一条命。”

 

 

Erik强忍着不用同样生硬的态度回复他。他的妈妈告诉他要心胸宽阔。“我被抢劫了。”

 

 

Alex嘲讽道，“是吗？你那么晚在外面干嘛？那真的很蠢，你不觉得么？”

 

 

 “我在做什么并不关你的事。”

 

 

恼怒从那双蓝色眼睛中一闪而过，Erik几乎能看到金发男人身上散发出的怒火，“妈的，我们让你进来这是——“

 

 

 “放轻松，Alex。“Raven责备道，“让Erik进来是这是Charles的选择，更何况，他昨晚在外面做什么重要吗？”

 

 

 “但是Raven！”

 

 

 “安静会儿吧，别激怒了Scott和Jean然后弄疯Magneto。”Raven对Erik露出一个歉意的笑容，“Alex认为Charles不在的时候他就是这个房子的主人，但实际上我才是当家人。“她微笑道，“Charles很快就能回来了，再坚持一会。”

 

 

Alex呻吟一声，他大男子主义的一面消失了，”Raven……说真的。“

 

 

Erik又一次不知道接下来该干嘛了。这家里的所有人都这么……行为异常吗？“

 

 

门打开，Hank走了进来，这次他拿了一个急救箱。

 

 

“我回来了。“他瞥了眼Alex和Erik，感觉到中间的紧张气氛。”Alex？呃……我想我忘记拿绑带了。你能去帮我拿一下吗？“

 

 

 “我不能让你们单独跟……”

 

 

 “求你了？”

 

 

Alex皱着眉，内心挣扎了一番后终于答应了。走之前他给了Erik一个警告的眼神。

 

 

 “很抱歉。”Hank带着害羞的微笑说道，把Erik带回了客厅。“他的…保护欲有点强。”

 

 

Erik坐在沙发上，让Hank检查他的伤口。“可以理解。”

 

 

Hank坐在Erik对面的脚凳上，拿出了一个小电筒。

 

 

 “眼睛睁开。”他喃喃道，用电筒照着德国人的眼睛。“我知道这里有时候有些忙乱，甚至疯狂。”

 

 

Erik没有说话，只是让眼睛随着电筒的光移动。

 

 

 “我第一次见大家的时候也非常拘束。”Hank继续说道，拿开了电筒。然后他开始轻轻解开Erik头上的绷带。“别担心，他们会对你产生感情的。”

 

 

 “我不觉得我能待那么久，让他们对我‘产生感情’。”

 

 

 “我之前也这样对自己说过。”Hank仔细端详着他头上的伤口。不算太糟，有一点结痂，不过伤口本身不是很严重。头上的伤口血流得比较多，这只是因为头部和脸部的皮肤表面上血管比较多。“你看起来还不错，Erik。我上次检查的时候，瘀伤的肋骨也在愈合，所以只要你不做什么剧烈运动的话，两至三周内就能痊愈了。”

 

 

 “谢谢你。”靠，两至三周。这会完全搞乱他的工作行程。全都是因为他工作得太晚了。也许以后他应该减少工作时间。天知道Emma和Azazel已经吐槽过他多少次了。这次的事情绝对会让他们很开心。

 

 

Alex回来的时候脸色发红，像是跑过来的。他拿着一卷绷带，然后递给了Hank。Hank接过时说了一句，“谢了。”

 

 

Hank开始包扎Erik头上的伤口。

 

 

金发男人继续站在Hank旁边。“Charles应该马上到家了。我刚刚从窗户上看见他进楼了。”

 

 

这引起了Erik的注意，“Charles？”他问道，痛恨对自己声音中流露出的期待，“他马上就能到了吗？”

 

 

“对。“Alex说道，“你有什么意见吗？”

 

 

 “你该注意一下从嘴巴里冒出来的话。” Erik咬紧牙关，“将来容易惹麻烦。”

 

 

Alex嘲弄地说：“放马过来啊。”

 

 

气氛有些紧张。Erik已经很久没被一个……小流氓挑战了。Hank慌张地站起来，靠过去悄声对Alex耳语。他似乎说了什么魔法单词，让金发男人不知怎的平静了下来。

 

 

 “各位！”Raven叫到，“快来帮我端菜。”

 

 

 “妈呀，贱人女王传令了。”Alex抱怨着疾步走去。

 

 

 “我听到了！”Raven吼道。

 

 

Hank和Erik被她的音量震得畏缩了一下。

 

 

 “欢迎来到Xavier一家。”Hank温暖地微笑着，然后也走过去了。

 

 

他怎么才能活下来啊，Erik想，呻吟一声也走向了厨房。

 

 

他听到了一个声音，低沉温柔。英国口音像一段让人平静的旋律一样从厨房里传来。

 

 

Erik走进来，他就在那里。那个收留他，照看他直到他睡去的男人。“Charles。”

 

 

 “噢！Erik！”Charles说道。他转过身来，满满的笑意从脸上进入眼里，渗透进他每一个毛孔中。他穿着黑灰细条纹的西装三件套。Erik能看出来那西服并不贵，但是非常合身。汗衫紧贴着他微瘦的身躯，裤子勾勒出纤细的臀部，西装外套让他的肩膀更加宽阔，这一切都让他看上去……那么可口。看见就让人想扑倒。他依旧像先前那样迷人，嘴唇红润丰满眼睛依旧那么……蔚蓝。很显然那些药物并没有美化Erik之前对Charles的观察。

 

 

Erik只想撕开他的西服去触摸他牛奶般白嫩的肌肤。亲吻那双红色的嘴唇，和他做爱，让那双蓝眼眸流下欢愉的泪水，唇瓣因亲吻而红肿。让那牛奶的皮肤上充满了被占有的印记。

 

 

操。想点别的，现在勃起可不会受到欢迎。特别他还穿着紧身的运动裤。

 

 

 “Erik？”Charles向前一步接近德国人，眼中带有些担心。“你还好吧？”

 

 

 “我很好。”Erik无法控制地傻笑起来。Charles现在和他的距离很近，两人之间的身高差距变得非常明显。Charles比他矮了一个头。真是非常的……可爱。

 

 

有生以来的第一次，Erik的心漏跳了一拍……然后他感到胃里一沉。

......

....

..

.

这。他妈的……发生了什么？

 


	4. 星火燎原

“Erik？”Charles又唤了一遍。

 

 

Erik这才意识到他发了太久的呆。“我没事。”他生硬地回道，向后退了一步。

 

 

褐发男人松了一口气。“我的朋友，刚才有一会儿我还担心你头上的伤是不是比看起来要严重呢。”

 

 

 “我应该谢谢你收留了我。”

 

 

Charles笑了起来。“不算什么啦。”他从头到脚打量了高个男人一眼，脸上泛起一丝红晕。“哎呀，这些衣服你穿好像不太合适。”他走到门口拿了几个袋子回来。“幸运的是，我去了商店一趟。希望这些你穿着会合身。”

 

 

Erik拿过袋子，他的嘴角扯出了一个笨拙的笑容。“一定很合身。”纤细的手触碰到他光裸的胸膛，轻轻推着他。他忍不住微微战栗了一下。Charles的手出乎意料的冰凉。

 

 

 “去我房间换上，然后来和我们一起吃晚饭。”

 

 

他的手在他的胸膛逗留了一会。最终是Erik不情愿地抽身离开。Charles冰凉的手使他的皮肤烧了起来，多么荒唐。他穿过走廊，朝Charles的房间走去，手中紧紧地攥着那几袋衣服。

 

 

灰色休闲裤和黑色高领针织衫异常合身。穿着合身的衣服感觉很好，自他醒来之后他第一次有了体面的感觉。

 

 

他再次穿过走廊。一种亲切的感觉浮上心头：公寓里温暖的灯光，温和低语的人声。偶尔声音会拔高，但是没有丝毫愤怒的情绪。令人惊讶的是，一个如此有活力又温暖的家中却没有照片。到目前为止他一张都没有看见过。

 

 

他走到厨房，踌躇不前。每个人看起来都那么…...快乐。他们紧紧地围坐在桌边，桌上摆满了食物。Raven正在说话，她的声音很大又充满生气，就像她的个性一样。其他人都在认真地听着，偶尔也插一些话。闯入这样纯净真诚的环境仿佛太过唐突。

 

 

是Charles最先注意到了他。他蓝色的眼眸令人目眩神迷，笑容似乎是他最常见的表情。“Erik！来加入我们吧。”

 

 

“来呀！”Raven附和道。

 

 

无视Alex凶狠的目光，Erik加入了他们。他僵硬地坐在Raven和Charles中间。有人戳了戳他的肩膀，他转头看去。

 

 

 “放松。”Raven略带责备地说道。她又戳了戳他。“我们又不是要吃了你。”

 

 

Erik举起刀叉，看着种类繁多的食物。“看着棒极了，Raven。你每次都做得这么丰盛吗？”

 

 

“我们轮流煮饭......除了Charles。Charles能把空气都烧了。”Raven突然用叉子戳住了一块烤土豆。“开动吧，各位。开动。”

 

 

 “Raven！”褐发男人摆出了佯怒的表情，然后望着Erik辩解道。“说真的，我的厨艺没那么糟。”

 

 

Alex嗤笑一声，专心地往盘里挖了一勺豆子。“真的吗Charles。你想融化巧克力然后把微波炉给炸了。”

 

 

 “我是想做热可可好吗......”

 

 

 “太酷了！”Jean插嘴道，她手舞足蹈着。“这简直就像是一种超能力。”她低头看了看自己的盘子，发现Hank偷偷放上了一些胡萝卜。“我不喜欢胡萝卜......”她嘟囔道。

 

 

 “但是你想要在黑暗中也能看到东西，不是吗？胡萝卜能帮你做到。”Hank为进一步强调又往Alex盘里放了一些。

 

 

 “听从未来医生的意见。”Charles切着烤肉，分给每个人同等的分量。

 

 

棕色发丝的小男孩开口了，又害羞又犹豫。“胡萝卜真的能让我们在黑暗中看见东西吗？”

 

 

Alex温暖地笑起来。这是Erik第一次看见这样的表情而不是怒气冲冲的样子。“当然啦Scott，Hank会骗我们吗？”

 

 

“Alex和Scott是兄弟。”Charles轻声解释道。两个成年男人看着场面开始混乱起来。声音渐渐高了起来，每个人都想讲自己这一天发生的事。食物在彼此间飞快地传递着。厨房里充满了欢声笑语。显然只有Alex和Scott有血缘关系，但他们是彼此的家人，他们中有种安逸的氛围。

 

 

甚至连Magneto看上去都很开心，在远处角落里摇着尾巴用它自己的碗进食着。

 

 

Erik真的不知道该想些什么。一方面，他想尽情享受快乐，即使他感觉像闯入者一般。另一方面，他又想离开，不打扰他们的家庭，不再有格格不入的感觉。不想要这种逐渐失控的感觉。

 

 

 “Erik先生，”Jean突然问道，“你会在这里呆多久啊？你能一辈子呆在这里教我写作业吗？”

 

 

突然所有人的注意力都集中在他身上。被纯真的孩子和带着审视目光的青少年一起盯着。在被猛兽围绕的一池岩浆边穿着内裤和Stark还有Howlett一起开会都比这个轻松。“......呃…...我的同事…...”

 

 

“噢......”Charles突然开口道，望着大家的空盘子。“看起来我们的晚餐已经结束啦，要不我去拿甜点吧？”他推开椅子起身。

 

 

“Charles你该死的别想碰那个蛋糕！”Raven风风火火地起身试图挽救甜点。

 

 

 “无意冒犯，Charles，上次你这么说的时候把派给摔了。”Alex跟着Raven起身。

 

 

“还有蛋糕！”Jean和Scott异口同声道。

 

 

 “…...还有布丁…...”Hank拘谨地推了下眼镜补充道。他又望了眼Charles和Erik，然后跟着Alex离开了。

 

 

Jean和Scott想要和大家在一起，于是也跟着去了。

 

 

今晚Charles和Erik第一次独处了。德国男人把握了时机，一只手覆上Charles纤弱的肩膀。他注意到褐发男人身体僵硬了一下，然后很快又放松下来。“谢谢你Charles，谢谢你这么友善。还有——”

 

 

Charles轻声笑道，“我的朋友，这没什么。每个人一生中总会有一些时候需要援手。”那双透彻的蓝眼睛眼神游移，尴尬地扫视了一下房间。”还有，我真的没那么笨手笨脚啦。”他羞涩地笑了。“真的。”

 

 

感觉更轻松了一些，Erik的笑容展露出了他所有的牙齿。“Charles，站在你这边的可不多啊。”

 

 

棕发男人的眼里闪过一丝惊奇，然后他笑了起来。他的笑容明亮而轻松，充满欢乐，Erik腹中上下翻飞的蝴蝶争先恐后地要化作彩虹从他嘴里逃脱出来。

 

 

孩子们回来了，Raven小心翼翼地端着蛋糕。“来吧各位！先到者得！我要草莓！”

 

 

欢声笑语又一次充满了屋子，不过这一次Erik轻易地成为了其中一份子。

 

~*~

 

甜点很快就被哄抢一空。每个人都心满意足，胃里和心里被美妙的事物和美好的陪伴给塞得满满的。

 

 

看见Jean在桌边昏昏欲睡的时候，Charles意识到睡觉时间到了。“来吧我的小凤凰。”他低语着把Jean揽进了臂弯里。“该睡觉了。”他低头看向Scott，他从椅子里爬了出来，一手扯着他的裤子，一手揉着眼睛。

 

 

 “你会给我讲故事吗？”Jean把脸埋进Charles的颈项里问道。

 

 

 “我觉得你今晚困得听不了故事了。我们来一首摇篮曲好吗？”

 

 

Jean微微点了点头，Charles用轻柔舒缓的嗓音唱了起来。“俩小男孩有玩具。都有一匹小木马。欢乐度过每年夏——”

 

 

当Charles的声音渐渐弱下来时，Erik竟然有一些失望。

 

 

“Charles......他人太他妈好了。”Raven叹了一口气，在Hank的帮助下开始收拾盘子。

 

 

 “这也是他的魅力之一。”Hank反驳道。

 

 

 “这会害死我们的。”Alex咕哝着。他怀疑地看向Erik以示强调。

 

 

Raven把碟子摆进洗碗机。“别闹了Alex。如果Erik是杀手的话，Charles根本不会让他进大楼的门，更不要说来我们的饭桌上。”

 

 

 “就算Erik是个连环杀手，我觉得他也无法对Charles起杀心。”Hank走到Alex身边，一只手放到了他的肩膀上，仅仅是这样一个动作，金发男人内心所有的暴力似乎就简单地消散了。

 

 

 “你们能别再猜测我是什么连环杀手了吗？”

 

 

 “你看着就像，诡异的笑容，诡异的一切。”Alex回嘴道。

 

 

Erik想要咆哮着反驳，但是他忍住了。他不能降到和小孩子一样的水平。

 

 

 “真的假的。“干脆的英音。Charles回来了，皱着眉咬着下嘴唇。他正靠着门框，环着手臂，性感得让人看到就想来一炮。”我都不知道该觉得受到冒犯还是恭维“

 

 

 “你可以觉得两者皆有。”Raven笑着说道。

 

 

皱起的眉头消失了，又恢复到了和善的表情。“把盘子放下，Raven，这是我的活。你该去睡觉了。还有Hank和Alex。”

 

 

Raven翻了个白眼，用旁边的桌布擦了擦手。“我已经18岁了，没有‘必须上床的时间’了。”她亲了亲Charles的脸颊。“不过现在我很累了，晚安。”

 

 

 “我——我今晚在Hank那里睡。”让Erik暗爽的是，Alex的脸一下红透了。

 

 

Charles笑了，点点头以示同意。

 

 

Alex向Erik抛去一个厌烦的眼神。“你确定没关系吗？如果你需要的话我可以留在这里，以防万——”

 

 

 “我不会有事的，Alex。别忘了我已经是成年人了。”

 

 

金发男孩犹豫地点了点头，向Erik摆出一个‘如果你做了什么我就杀了你’的表情之后和Hank一起牵着手离开了。

 

 

Erik注意到Alex的手握住Hank略大些手掌时微微颤动了一下，但他什么也没有说。

 

 

Erik又一次和Charles单独相处了…...这感觉并不坏。事实上，他相当期待这一刻。

 

 

 “抱歉我的朋友，今天你大概被弄得有些不知所措吧。”Charles走过Erik身边去拿脏盘子。

 

 

奶茶的气味伴着Charles某种独特的气息一涌而上，Erik不得不努力克制吞噬着他自控力的原始欲望。“其实感觉很好…...真的。”

 

 

 “你不像那种经常和孩子们待在一起并且享受他们陪伴的人。”褐发男人轻笑出声，把脏盘子放到一边然后收拾起来。“当然我并不怪你，他们有时候是很难搞。”

 

 

 “他们是你的孩子？”Erik走到Charles身边。他告诉自己这不是因为他想呆在这个让他感觉像个……恋爱中的傻瓜的男人身边。“你需要帮忙吗？”

 

 

 “我领养了他们，所以是的，他们是我的孩子。”那双蓝色的眼睛睁大了一些。Charles面对着他，好像他刚刚注意到了什么事情。“没关系，真的，你是家里的客人。话说起来，你想洗个澡吗？”

 

 

现在他能想到的和Charles一起洗澡......四处都是蒸汽而他们绝对没有在为对方洗澡。Erik开口想说些什么，但是那双微凉的手再次触摸到了他，于是他完全失去了语言能力。

 

 

褐发男人继续动作，温柔地推着Erik。“你当然想洗澡啦。你一定感觉很糟糕，不过我在想你受伤了到底能不能洗澡。不过Hank说应该没关系…...幸好我为了以防万一给你买了足够多的衣服。”

 

 

Erik因为这可爱的表露无遗的关心举动而笑了起来，他抓住那双纤细的手腕，惊叹地发现他一只手就能握住。“Charles，我洗个澡没关系的，别担心。你确定你不需要帮忙吗？”

 

 

 “不用不用，我自己一个人完全能对付这些盘子。”Charles笑得十分温暖。Erik已经爱上这个表情了。“去洗澡吧我的朋友；去吧，去吧。你洗完的时候我还在这里。你去我房间的浴室里洗吧。”

 

 

Erik没忍住翻了个白眼，不过还是乖乖照做了。他现在在Charles的卧室里。毛巾架上挂了一堆松软的白毛巾。就像这屋子的其他地方一样，浴室一尘不染。大理石瓷砖衬着奶白色的墙壁，亮白的浴缸和水池。不知为何比一般的浴室要大一些。这么说起来，这个公寓也比一般的要大一些。

 

 

耸了耸肩，Erik小心地把头上和身上的绷带解开，小心翼翼地打开了水开始冲洗。蒸汽弥漫了整个房间，热水舒缓着他的肌肉，冲走一天的疲乏。他在淋浴下站了一会儿，享受了一阵之后开始洗澡。他受了伤动作有些麻烦，但还是成功做到了。

 

 

等他洗完的时候差不多已经过了30分钟。穿着Charles给他买的崭新的背心和运动裤，脖子上挂了条毛巾，Erik慢悠悠地踱回了客厅。

 

 

Charles正坐在沙发上，腿伸展着搁在一个小凳子上。他换下了西装外套，现在穿着一件褪色的绿色长袖毛线衫和一条旧牛仔裤。边上台灯柔和的光线衬得那双唇红艳动人。而Charles还在咬着它。他的眉头因专注而皱起，但是他的心思并不在他膝盖上的笔记本电脑上。相反，他似乎凝视着远处，思考着某些让他烦扰的东西，看上去他瘦弱的身躯上似乎肩负了全世界。显然Charles身上还有很多Erik不了解的地方。

 

 

Magneto正躺在他的狗窝里，它注意到Erik的靠近时热切地叫了一声。这声音惊醒了Charles，就那样，他严肃忧郁的表情散去了，又换上了平时轻快的模样。“噢，欢迎回来。澡洗得怎么样？”褐发男人问道。他合上笔记本放在了一边。

 

 

Erik坐在Charles的对面，牵扯的疼痛让他微微呻吟出声。“孩子们都睡了？”

 

 

 “我们说话这会估计已经在见周公啦。”

 

 

Erik笑了出来，这种说话的方式真是非常的……Charles。“谢谢你收留我。我是说，没有多少人愿意这样做的。”

 

 

褐发男人笑了起来。这次是一个苦笑。“我的朋友，这是应该做的。”

 

 

 “那么收养孩子们也是因为这个原因？”

 

 

 “当然。”

 

 

Erik再一次无言以对。Charles显得特蕾莎修女都像是一个贩毒外加拐卖儿童的婊子。 “你人真好。不过你应该小心一点，很多人都会利用像你这样的人。”

 

 

褐发男人嗤笑一声，端起他的茶杯抿了一口。“我向你保证我完全能照顾好自己。”

 

 

 “你这么说而已。”有那么一阵舒心的沉寂，Erik只是温柔地望着眼前的这个男人。然后他注意到了黑白分明的棋盘。“你下棋吗？”

 

 

Charles顺着他的视线，眼神都亮了起来。“我好久没玩了。家里的其他人都说下棋太无聊了。不过我倒是很喜欢。”他推开咖啡桌上的文件，给棋盘腾出空间。“黑子还是白子？”他兴致勃勃地问道。

 

 

 “白子。”Erik端坐着身子探前，无视着肋骨轻微的疼痛。他举起一个白色的棋子：材质是洁白无瑕的大理石。黑色的则像是缟玛瑙材质的。他摩挲着手中的棋子，指尖划过光滑的质地。这套棋子品质很好。相当好。他走了第一步棋。“所以，为什么？”

 

 

Charles动了他的棋。“什么为什么？”

 

 

 “为什么领养那么多孩子？”Erik动了第二步。他们的节奏不快但是扣人心弦。“不过你真的很善良，你是做什么工作的？”

 

 

 “我是社工…...他们需要我。”Charles耸了耸肩，摆弄着他的黑子。“要让正常的孩子脱离寄养系统太难了，尤其是像Jean和Alex这样的。”

 

 

社工。这个工作对Charles来说似乎再合适不过。用尽方法去帮助他人，缓解他们的痛苦。因为体制不完善，这种工作回报甚少。太多的孩子需要家，安全的家。而这样的家庭完全是供不应求。“在我看来孩子们还挺好的…...不过Alex。”

 

 

 “Alex和Scott失去了父母…...愤怒是人们面对失去的一种自然反应。”Charles从棋盘上抬眼看向他。该死的，任何一抹蓝色在Charles完美的眼睛面前都会黯然失色。“他们很可爱，每个人都有自己的…...怪癖。我最先领养的是Raven。她就像是我的妹妹，真的。她的父母抛弃了她，她就在街头巷尾生活。她找到了我，然后就再没离开。”

 

 

 “她是个强悍的女人，最好不要和她作对。”

 

 

褐发男人笑了起来。他们的视线隔着桌子碰撞，火花四射。“我的朋友，你这是经验之谈吗？”

 

 

Erik点了点头。“差不多吧。”他移动黑子，吃了Charles一子。“我觉得你人太好了。”我觉得你可爱迷人，我觉得你是这世上最后一个好人，如果能占有你的全部，我愿意付出全世界。显然他并没有说出真实的想法。

 

 

Charles温柔地笑了，“放过我的软心肠吧。别再说我的事了，你那天晚上在做什么？幸好我碰见了你。被冻醒可不是什么愉快的事。”

 

 

高个的男人说话有点磕绊，他很讨厌承认自己的脆弱和愚蠢。“我是在回家的路上，被几个磕了药的毛头小子偷袭了。”

 

 

 “......凌晨一点回家？”

 

 

 “我在…...加班。”感觉到自己的脸因尴尬而发热，Erik笨拙地咳了咳之后换了个别的话题。“你怎么能领养这么多孩子？我猜一定有超多文件要搞定吧。”

 

 

Charles叹息着用纤细的手捋过蓬松的棕色发丝。“我的朋友，那些书面工作真的是场恶梦。我宁愿被绑架也不要再经历一次了。不过总体还是值得的。”

 

 

Erik笑了起来。他无法想象Charles看见他办公桌上永远堆积如山的文件会是什么反应。不过，Charles什么时候才能去参观他的办公室呢？

 

 

 “将军。”

 

 

噢。低头看着棋盘，Erik已经被将了。然而这不是他的错，他面前的那个人是如此难以拒绝地令人分心。他已经尽力走子了，但是考虑到他的处境，已经毫无意义了。

 

 

 “我的朋友，你今天过得不太好，要不我让你赢？”

 

 

高个子男人抬头看见Charles玩弄的表情。Erik情不自禁地也笑起来。他试图回想他上一次这样开怀大笑是什么时候。他完全想不起来。“为了弥补这次失利，接下来我要赢你五次。”

 

 

 “说大话，你真的能做到？”

 

 

 “我从来说到做到。”

 

 

 “那我就期待下次比赛了，Erik。将。”

 

 

Erik探身向前凑近去看棋盘，但是这一突然的动作刺激到了受伤的肋骨，他痛嘶了一声靠回到沙发上，紧捂着身侧伤口。

 

 

Charles的眼睛瞪大了，“噢！Erik，你没事吧？我忘了你的药。”他从椅子上慌忙起身，尽量轻手轻脚地动作。”我马上就回来！“他低语道。

 

 

 “我没事！“Erik回道，不以为意地挥挥手，然而太晚了。小个子男人已经到了厨房。他听到碗柜被打开和烧水的声音。五分钟之后，Charles回来了，一手拿着药，一手握着杯子。

 

 

Erik拿过两样东西，嗅了一下杯子。“洋甘菊？”天哪，他都不记得上次喝热牛奶是什么时候，更不要说洋甘菊茶了。

 

 

 “洋甘菊茶加牛奶。应该有助于睡眠。”

 

 

Erik就着茶吃了药。这茶不烫也不冷。换句话说，温度刚好，完美。“我还以为你喜欢我的陪伴。”

 

 

Charles脸红了起来。在灯光的映衬下呈现出一种温暖的粉色。“我，我不是那个意思。我以——”

 

 

 “开玩笑啦Charles，开玩笑。”

 

 

褐色发丝的男人气鼓鼓地。“好残忍。”

 

 

高个子男人笑了起来，不过是克制的颤抖着，因为两个男人都想尽量不吵醒孩子们。他心不在焉地抚摸着肋骨想要缓解疼痛。

 

 

这个动作一定是掀起了他穿着的衬衫，因为Charles的脸上浮现出了奇怪的表情。“Erik......你是不是没有绑着绷带啊？”

 

 

Erik回避了问题。“没法绑着洗澡啊。”

 

 

 “噢Erik。”小个子男人又走开，这次带着一个急救箱回来了。“把衣服脱了，我给你绑绷带。”

 

 

他照做了，很干脆地把衬衫脱了。Charles靠近的时候Erik才发现了一个问题，他裤子里的玩意表示问题很大。一双手温柔地摸上了他的下腹。

 

 

 “啧啧。”Charles感叹道。他把绷带按在Erik的腹部，那里受伤较轻。“他们对你可没有手下留情，我的朋友。”

 

 

Erik没有说话，他意识到他们离得太近了。Charles还在触摸着他，一边给他腹部绑绷带一边抚摸着他。小个子男人换了个姿势，跪坐起来，凑上前把绷带绕过他的肩膀。他能感受到Charles的呼吸，气流拂过他的脖颈，耳后。他动了一下，他们距离太近了，但是还不够近。Charles几乎是坐在他的膝盖上。小个子的褐发男人尴尬地变换姿势试图给他绑绷带。最后，Erik不得不抓住他的臀部，他们俩才不至于都从沙发上翻过去。

 

 

 “我…...才发现刚才的姿势有多危险。”Charles嘟哝道，他的声音轻柔，吐字清晰，带着英国口音。

 

 

Erik想要挫败地大叫出来。“说出来也没能缓解。”

 

 

 “抱歉。”Charles终于绑完了绷带，他双腿交叉着，手放在身前。他羞怯地笑着，“都弄完啦。”他瞥了一眼墙上的钟皱起了眉头。凌晨3点了。“还有，我觉得我们该去睡觉了。”

 

 

Erik不知道对这一话题的忽然转变是该觉得欣慰还是恼怒。他向后靠去，不情愿地拉开两人的距离。安坐在沙发上之后他点了点头。“你明天还要工作呢。你确定你不介意留我过夜？我同事过两天才能来接我，而且我没有家门钥匙，所以…...”

 

 

 “再住一晚也没差啦。不过…...Erik？”

 

 

 “什么？”

 

 

Charles歪了歪头。“你怎么还坐在沙发上？”

 

 

 “不是要我睡在这儿吗？”

 

 

Charles好像受到了惊吓一般猛地摇着头。“上帝啊不，你是客人，而且还有伤。你去我屋睡。”

 

 

Erik摇了摇头。“没事。你明天还要工作；你去自己屋里睡吧。”

 

 

 “我坚持！”Charles说道，他的语调微微提高了些。他咬着那双红唇，看上去忧心忡忡，富有同情心和脆弱。Erik无法拒绝。

 

 

 “好吧。”他几乎是怒气冲冲地说道，完全不知道该如何面对自己被一个表情撼动了的事实。

 

 

小个子男人的笑容再次明亮起来，他从沙发上爬了下来。“太棒啦！我陪你去我房间。”

 

 

Erik紧随其后。“说真的，Charles。不用麻烦你。”

 

 

 “我想送你去，”Charles坚持道。

 

 

高个子的男人明白什么时候该停止争论，他闷闷不乐地跟着Charles回了房间。

 

 

然后他们两个一起，站在卧室的门前…...空气里充满了张力，火热瞩目如同炽热的岩浆。

 

 

令人难以忍受。

 

 

无法呼吸，Erik只能听到自己心脏的跳动。

 

 

欲望如同野兽在他体内撕咬。

 

 

而Charles，依旧站在那里，看上去如此脆弱，一无所知他的想法。那双唇微微分开。即使在如此昏暗的灯光下，他的眼睛还是蓝得彻底。

 

 

这一切让Erik感到难以承受，于是他倾身向前。他们的嘴唇终于相交了…...这和他想象的不一样。

 

 

这个吻很纯洁，是那种很干净又很简单的吻。轻柔温和，没有肉欲掺杂其中。Erik屏住呼吸拉开了距离，他依旧能感觉到嘴唇上的温度。

 

 

 “噢。”Charles的眼睛睁得很大，充斥着惊讶——就像被车前灯照到的一头小鹿，有一瞬间高个男人觉得自己要把Charles吓坏了。然后这双眼睛柔和下来，充满了欲望。那双唇瓣弯起成一个顽皮的笑容。“噢。Erik。”

 

 

Erik也笑了起来，如同鲨鱼般凶猛又饥肠辘辘。他动作迅速地打开Charles的卧室门，把他拖了进去，然后轻轻关上门，以免吵醒孩子们。他们的双唇再次相交，这一次可情色多了。他们的鼻子撞在一起，牙齿相碰，而唇舌的交锋则黏腻而火辣。Erik赢了，他的舌头滑进了Charles光滑的口腔，主导着这个吻，舌头游走过每一个角落和缝隙。褐发男人呻吟起来，这让Erik的攻势愈发猛烈。最后由于呼吸不畅两个人终于分开了。一丝亮晶晶的涎液挂在两个人的唇上，Erik的动作扯断了它。他的额头抵上了Charles的。

 

 

 “Charles。Charles，你把一个陌生人，带回了家。”Erik喘息着说道。“现在你要把他带上床？你确定吗？”

 

 

 “我的朋友。”Charles也是气喘吁吁，然而他的声音很轻。“我相信你…...还是你想要利用我，伤害我，背叛我？”

 

 

像这世上的其他人一样。

 

 

这句话他没说出口，但不言而喻。Erik一想到这世上有人会去伤害Charles就受不了了，他都被自己体内洪荒的保护欲吓了一跳。“永远不会。”他咆哮着说道，然后他们继续吻着，跌跌撞撞地移动着直到倒在床上。Charles背朝床躺倒，Erik跨坐在他的身上，却忍不住打破他们的吻惊呼出声。他的肋骨刺痛起来。

 

 

 “你没事吧？”Charles打开床边的台灯试图坐起来，但是Erik用手腕将他按倒，他的头靠在褐发男人的胸口。“我的肋骨拦住了我的老二。见鬼。”

 

 

Charles笑出了声。“我想我们能找到某种方法。”他动作起来让Erik仰躺在床上。Charles用灵活的手指解开了Erik的裤子，脱掉，然后跨坐在那双精瘦修长的腿上。他狡猾地笑着，脱掉自己的上衣。

 

 

Erik这才注意到那些疤痕。看上去年岁已久，在橘黄色的灯光中并不起眼，但是真实存在。有细长的伤口，也有大的伤痕。Erik试探地伸手去触摸它们。

 

 

 “啊，我想你可以把它们当做是我战斗的纪念品…...”Charles的手覆上Erik的，脸上浮现起一个遥远的表情，嘴角是讽刺的笑容。“让你扫兴了吗？”

 

 

 “没有。”Erik讨厌褐发男人这样心神不定的样子。他的手温柔地抚过疤痕。“你是完美的。”

 

 

Charles自嘲地哼了一声。他低下身子凑到Erik的胯下。“Erik，我觉得你也很棒。”为了强调这一点，他用鼻子摩挲着Erik那棉布包裹着的阴茎。“天赋异禀，如果要我评价的话。”他以令人难以忍受的缓慢速度舔过布料。

 

 

德国男人呻吟出声，紧握住床单。“天哪Charles，你要折磨死我了。”

 

 

褐发男人轻笑出声，“别急啊我的朋友，你可不想再扯到伤口吧。别动。”他继续做之前的事情，一点点含住布料，又舔又吸直到整块布料都湿透了。Erik的阴茎在布料的束缚下硬了起来，顶端带着分泌的前液探出了内裤边。

 

 

 “Charles，我发誓我要——”突然之间，Charles把内裤拉了下来，露出已经硬的发疼的部位，直截了当地用火热的口腔含住了顶端。他舔过顶端，一边吮吸着一边用舌头刺激着顶端的褶皱。

 

 

 “草。”Erik想做的不止于此，他想伸出手，触摸他，把Charles翻过来让他可以膜拜每一条疤痕，每一个完美的痕迹，但是他的肋骨实在不争气，Erik只好抓住他巧克力色的发丝。

 

 

Charles呻吟起来，把粗壮肿胀的阴茎含得更深。他收缩着两颊，含得越来越深，努力忍耐着呕吐反应。这需要很好的技巧和很大的努力，但是他终于把Erik整个含了进去。他能感受到Erik的阴茎抵在他的喉咙口，他咽了口唾沫。

 

 

 “Charles，草，Charles。”Erik试图抽动胯部，但是被一双微凉的手固定住了。他试着低头去看，不过这个动作太勉强他的脖子了，于是他倒回到枕头上。以前从没有人能把他全部含进去，不论男女，但是Charles就这样轻易地做到了。“上帝啊，Charles！”他放在褐发男人头上的手握得更紧了，想让他一直待在那儿。

 

 

Charles又做了一次吞咽的动作，在他抽出来之前又呻吟了一次。他红肿的嘴唇最后吻了一下Erik的顶端，然后坐起身来，脸上是调皮的笑容。“我的朋友，那真是，把我的嘴塞满了。”

 

 

 “你这个小骚货。”Erik咆哮着说，不过语气中并无恼怒与恶意。

 

 

Charles羞涩地笑了，他从Erik身上爬过去，在另一边的床头柜里翻找着，拿出了一管润滑和一个避孕套。“我们可以直奔主题了吗？”他爬回去坐下，把Erik的内裤扔到了一边，然后脱下自己的裤子。铝箔包装被撕开发出了一阵沙沙声，然后Erik的呻吟声响起来，安全套从他的柱身上滑过时他难耐地闭上了眼睛。Charles会是他的末日。

 

 

Erik抬眼望去刚好看见Charles往手指上挤润滑剂。

 

 

Charles咬着唇，皱着眉专注地伸手去够自己后面，向洞里伸进一根手指。他呜咽起来；他已经有很长一段时间没干过这件事了。他又伸了一根手指进去，感觉自己收紧了，他把手指像剪刀那样叉开，扩张着自己，为能吞下Erik的大家伙做着准备。没过多久，他就找到了那一点，再也忍不住喘息声。

 

 

这一刻天堂与地狱同在。Erik全神贯注地，看着，看着褐发男人指奸自己的时候脸上划过舒爽的表情。兴奋的叫声从褐发男人嘴里溢出，他又往里面加了一根手指，他受不了了。

 

 

 “Charles，如果你不做些什么，马上，我就要——”他几乎就要开口哀求别再玩我了。

 

 

小个子男人似乎最终可怜起他来。他又跨回Erik身上，停在他的阴茎上方。Charles凉凉的手握住Erik的根部，朝粗壮的阴茎放低身子，随着被插入而喘息不已。他以一种难熬的速度缓慢动作，一寸一寸地将阴茎全部吃了进去。“噢上帝。”Charles喘着气，“Erik，你太大了，”他呻吟着，“全塞满了。”

 

 

Erik整个人都绷紧了，火急火燎地挺腰试图让Charles动作起来。“Charles！该死！ ”

 

 

把手放在Erik的胯部以支撑，Charles开始了动作，慢慢起身直到只有Erik的顶端在他的体内，然后沉下了身体。

 

 

Erik喘息着，努力让自己不要高潮，但是Charles太紧了，他内壁的肌肉紧紧地包裹着他如同炽热的天鹅绒质地的钳子。他再也受不了了。无视着肋骨叫嚣的疼痛，Erik坐起身来。Charles被他的动作吓了一跳，他惊呼道，“Erik，你的肋骨！ ”

 

 

 “让它们去死吧。”Erik吼道。他用手臂拥住Charles，将他拉入他的胸膛。他向上冲撞着，爱极了Charles发出的喘息和呻吟。Charles的手握住他的后颈，轻扯着他的头发。作为回敬，Erik靠前，含住了一边暗粉色的乳尖吸吮起来。他不停向上冲撞，挺动腰胯，身上褐发的男人被他顶弄得几乎要跳起来。

 

 

 “Erik，Erik。”Charles忍不住一遍又一遍地呢喃着他的名字。快感不断累积，他所能做的只有不顾一切地大声呻吟。这感觉太棒了，如此亲密，感受到紧贴着他的皮肤上传来的热度。“Erik! ”Erik朝某个角度的插入刚好戳到了前列腺，Charles不由自主地尖叫起来。

 

 

Erik用牙齿拧了一下乳头，然后含住了另一个。他抬起头，望近那双深邃的蓝眼睛里，他感觉自己正被淹没。他抬起一只手去捧住Charles的脸庞，试图记住所有的细节。然后他突然意识到，这不只是做爱，不只是一夜情。他们间的一举一动都带着柔情，这并不能简单地用‘做爱’来概括，虽然这样说很俗套，但这是Erik离爱最近的一次。而且还是和一个陌生人。

 

 

Charles的唇瓣微张，任由快感的音符从嘴里肆意流出。那双眼睛蓝得如此高贵，因快感而潮湿发亮。他是如此完美。完全完全的完美，从心到身的完美。Erik伸手握住Charles的阴茎，粗暴地套弄起来。他能感觉到自己快高潮了，小腹渐渐收紧是一个明确的信号。“Charles。”他嗓音沙哑地换道，又挺动了几次，然后满足地大声呻吟着，在Charles体内播撒了他的种子。

 

 

 “噢上帝阿。”Charles轻哼道，对他阴茎的不断套弄和对前列腺的持续刺激使得快感迅速累积，然后他高潮了，舒爽地呜咽起来，他咬住Erik光裸的肩膀来压制住哭声。他沉重地喘息着，头靠在Erik的肩颈慢慢等着高潮平复。

 

 

两个男人一动不动，相互依靠着直到呼吸渐渐平复。整个卧室充斥着粗重的喘息，声音并不大，但是在寂静的卧室里显得十分刺耳。火热的张力和激情欲望散去，随之而来的是一种…...温柔，甚至是爱意。

 

 

最后Erik倒回了床上，拥着Charles一起，但是棕发男人又坐起了身，呻吟着扯出体内的阴茎。“你的伤口还好吗？”他轻柔地问道，一边把安全套取了下来，系起来扔到了垃圾桶里。

 

 

Erik露齿大笑，连脸颊都扯痛了。“好得不能再好了。”

 

 

Charles无辜地笑了，他看到床上的一片狼藉时，脸一下红了，跟他的嘴唇一样红。 “噢天哪。”他说道， “我应该收拾干净——”

 

 

 “没事的Charles。”Erik说道，在褐发男人试图离开的时候抓住了他的手臂。“你只能睡几个小时就该起床了。不如试着多睡一会吧。”他把褐发男人拉回床上，两人面对面躺着。Charles身材娇小，他的头刚好抵着Erik的下巴。

 

 

Erik的手臂环绕着Charles，把他拉近些，毫不在意他们明早醒来会全身黏糊糊的。他的鼻息之间萦绕着Charles头发的香气，他的眼皮渐渐沉重。“该死，你让人感觉好安心。”

 

 

 “呃，谢谢？” Charles说，向上瞥着他。

 

 

高个子男人抱得更紧了一些。“快睡。”他粗声命令道。

 

 

Charles似乎认为他说的对，因为他把脸埋进Erik脖颈之间，满足地叹了口气。“好梦，我的朋友。”

 

 

“好梦，Charles。”之后，Erik的意识模糊了。他脑海里最后一个念头是，他真的可以习惯这一切。

 ~*~

 

Erik在孩子们的拌嘴声中醒来。通常这会让他十分烦躁，一天的心情都会很糟糕，然后他会向身边的人发泄自己的怒火，但是今天…...他不由自主地笑得像个傻瓜一样。床的另一边已经收拾整齐空空如也，只有一张小小的颜色鲜艳的便利贴上潦草地写着‘洗澡’二字。考虑到昨晚的剧烈运动，这是个不错的建议。Erik一丝不挂地拖着脚步走到浴室洗了一个澡，穿上了折叠整齐的挂在毛巾架上的衣服。他不慌不忙地穿好衣服，然后循着声响源头往厨房去了。

 

 

他走进厨房，一眼看去就是一片混乱。Raven像只无头苍蝇般跑来跑去，往饭盒里装着三明治，Alex则正在给吐司抹黄油。Hank在炉子边上慌乱地煎蛋。Magneto四处跑动着，呜咽叫唤着希望可以得到培根。与此同时，Jean，Scott还有Charles则坐在餐桌边。孩子们安静地吃着早饭，Charles一边在笔记本上打字，一边喝着他的茶。桌边的三人看起来比其他几个要轻松惬意很多。这对比相当有趣。

 

 

 “Lehnsherr先生早上好！”Jean兴高采烈地喊道，看见Erik走进厨房的时候整个人都为之一亮。

 

 

 “早安Erik。”Charles也显得心情很好，他把笔记本放到一边，向空着的椅子示意着。“你早餐想吃点什么？吐司？培根？鸡蛋？”

 

 

Erik在Charles对面坐下。“咖啡。”

 

 

褐发男人笑了起来，“我的朋友，那你得自给自足了。”

 

 

 “你们这儿居然没有咖啡？”他体内想杀人的欲望突然高涨起来。也许Alex对他的看法是对的。

 

 

 “我们有茶。很多很多茶。”

 

 

 “......但没有咖啡。”

 

 

 “据我所知没有。”

 

 

 “我们有咖啡。”Raven插嘴道，她和Hank还有Alex把一盘盘的食物端到桌上。“就放在某个橱柜里…...你愿意的话可以自己去找找看。”

 

 

 “好吧我去。”Erik起身走到橱柜前打开柜门，结果被里面丰富的食物吓了一跳。各种瓶瓶罐罐，里面装着腌黄瓜，烘豆，意大利面和果酱。他又打开了旁边的橱柜，结果是一样的：蜂蜜，花生酱，面粉，罐头汤。接下来一个橱柜几乎也是如此。整个厨房都塞满了食物。Erik上一次看见这么多食物还是在他爷爷奶奶家。他们在战争中幸存下来，经历过饥荒。战争结束之后，他们就像这样把橱柜和冰箱都塞满。只有曾经饱受饥饿的人才会做这样的事情。当然，他并没有把内心活动说出来。身为寄养子女已经足够艰难了；他们不需要再被反复提醒。最终他找到了咖啡，不料却是速溶无咖啡因的垃圾。

 

 

他感到了绝望，于是坐回桌边，给自己拿了些吐司。

 

 

 “你找到咖啡了吗？”Charles问道，举着一勺鸡蛋正准备往嘴里送。

 

 

 “速溶咖啡不是咖啡，就是磨成粉的垃圾。”

 

 

Alex窃笑之后又皱起眉头，仿佛对自己因为敌人发笑而感到失望。

 

 

 “啊…...原来是咖啡品鉴家。”

 

 

 “我能说什么呢？我猜我品位比较高吧。”

 

 

Charles把脸埋在马克杯后，偷偷绽开一个灿烂的微笑。“那就喝点橙汁吧。”

 

 

Raven翻了翻眼睛，叉起盘里的培根。“收起你们的性张力，快吃饭，趁盘里食物还没凉掉。”

 

 

Erik被吐司噎了一下，而Hank和Alex则红了脸。

 

 

 “什么是性张力？”Scott天真地问道。Jean看上去也很好奇。

 

 

而另一边，Charles则气定神闲。“不是你们小孩子应该关心的东西。Raven在胡说八道，是不是Raven？”

 

 

金发女孩假笑道。“嗯，当然了。”

 

 

褐发男人继续开口，换了一个更适合儿童的话题。“早餐一如既往的美妙。”

 

 

 “可不是因为你。”Raven顶嘴道。

 

 

Charles看起来像受了冒犯似的。“不好意思，我每天早上都提出要帮忙的。”

 

 

 “你上次帮忙的时候，微波炉都炸了。”Alex笑着，加入了声讨大军。

 

 

 “谁都有可能会不小心弄成那样啦。”Hank补充道。至少还有人维护Charles。

 

 

 “你当时在煮麦片。Charles。麦片。有多少人会把麦片给炸了！？”

 

 

Jean和Scott咯咯地笑起来，Erik狠狠咬着吐司，不让自己笑出声。

 

 

 “肯定很多人都会这样。你上网搜一下。”褐发男人脸上带着一丝愤怒的红色。像农场老鼠一样吓人。

 

 

 “帮Charles说一句。”Hank推了推眼镜。“是叉子加热之后在辐射和热浪的作用下爆炸了，不是麦片。”

 

 

“就是说啊！”Raven胜利者般地喝了一口橙汁。“谁会把金属制品放到微波炉里？”

 

 

Charles呻吟起来，夸张地把脸埋在了手心里。“为什么你们这些孩子要对我如此残忍？我到底做错了什么？”

 

 

“抱歉Charles。”Alex看起来根本没有一丝歉意。“你的可攻击点太多了。”

 

 

 “你的厨艺不可能那么差吧，Charles。”这次开口的是Erik，他终于克制住了自己的面部表情。“你遇见Raven之前是怎么活下来的？”

 

 

 “活不下去？”褐发男人笑了起来，然而他的玩笑里隐隐带着真实。“大概就是快餐和外卖吧。”

 

 

 “Charles，那太糟糕...”Erik摇了摇头，但脸上带着宠爱的微笑。

 

 

敲门声响起，然后一切都变了。

 

 

Magneto本来在欢快地吃着狗粮，听到声响忽然跃到门的一米开外，竖着毛凶恶地咆哮着。那个沉着冷静的杜宾不见了，它变成了一头凶狠的，随时准备进攻的恶犬。

 

 

孩子们都僵住了，Alex很紧张，Hank望着大家，脸上带着紧张又担心的表情。

 

 

Charles的眼睛仿佛褪色了一般，他的眼神变得冰冷。他僵硬地站起身，手中紧握着黄油刀。“谁？”他的声音礼貌而平常，但是他的动作却十分僵硬紧张。

 

 

门外的声音有一些模糊，但是十分熟悉。“Emma Frost。”

 

 

 “他们是来找我的，”Erik说道，站起了身，就这样一切都恢复了正常。仿佛之前过度的紧张反应从未出现过一般。

 

 

 “Magneto趴下。”Charles命令道，走过去打开了门。狗狗很快安静下来，跑到Jean 和 Scott身边求摸摸和抱抱。

 

 

门外站着Emma和Azazel。Emma看起来一如既往的完美，在Azazel一身黑衣衬托下她的条纹套装光洁雪白，金发闪耀亮丽。她扫了Charles一眼，轻轻笑了笑。“嗨Erik。”

 

 

 “我以为你明天才来接我。”德国男人起身向他的私人助理走去，在Charles身后停住了脚步。

 

 

 “原来我们确实需要你，所以Azazel和我坐了直达航班。你应该庆幸我们没有不管你的死活。”金发女郎叹了口气，“真是太麻烦了，如果你问我的话。”

 

 

Erik忽视了她尖锐的言论而把目光转向了Azazel。“会议怎么样？”

 

 

Azazel一如既往看上去很吓人，他光滑的黑发，背头，还有黑色的山羊胡子让他的表情看上去分外严厉。他脸上的疤痕和死板的西装并未改善半分。他看着更像是个黑手党高层而不是律师，但是Erik得承认他的外表有时也很有优势，比如在劝说客户时。

 

 

律师先生微微点了一下头，他的声音十分低沉，带着一点俄罗斯口音。“有一些…...小问题， 不过都妥善解决了。不过既然你回来了，事情接下来应该会更加顺利。”

 

 

 “该回家了，宝贝。”Emma好像想要走上前来，不过因为Magneto发出的威胁的吼叫而改变了主意。

 

 

Charles转过身去面对着Erik。“我的朋友，那你最好赶快去吧。”

 

 

Erik望进那双眼睛里，那么那么蓝，然后他的喉咙仿佛被什么堵住了一样。他不想走。Charles的温暖，家里的吵闹斗嘴…...

 

 

带着凉意的手覆上他的肩膀，把他往门口推去。“没关系Erik。你有你要回的地方。”

 

 

 “谢谢你的招待。”听上去那么冷淡，但他又能说些什么呢？他张了张口，说不出什么。

 

 

Jean打破了紧张的气氛，她跳下椅子，跑过去抱住了Erik的腿。“你会回来看我们吗？”

 

 

 “当然。”

 

 

Jean不情愿地放开手，对他露出一个可怜兮兮的表情，然后回到了自己座位上。

 

 

在他能好好告别之前，Emma就把他拉走了。他感觉有点不太对劲，所以并没有争辩。回去后的第二天，他花了一整天来思考他为何感到如此......空虚。

 

 


	5. 爱如附骨之疽

3个月后。

 

 

Erik有史以来第一次感到了紧张。或者，至少是有点紧张。也许因为他是一个吓人的混球并且擅长运用自己的优势，会面通常都进行得很顺利，谈判达成也不过只是时间问题。不过这次会面很不一般。在长达几个月令人抓狂的沟通后，他终于得到了一次与Tony Stark和Logan Hewlett这对著名搭档会面的机会。这可不是他一开始想要的。

 

 

他站在Tony称之为家的斯塔克大厦的这间巨大的阁楼里，感觉自己像条离开了水的鱼。这间阁楼现代得超出想象，到处都是仿佛浮在空中的电子显示屏和复杂的高科技设计。每样东西看起来都有超高的质量。现在Tony正弯腰在一张工作台上，焊着一堆奇怪的电路板和金属。Logan Howlett坐在沙发上，手里拿着一杯威士忌，看着某种日本动画片。

 

 

Tony Stark这个人和Erik想象的一点也不一样。Stark这个姓闻名于世大多是因为他那些数不过来的成就，他的财富，和他跟男人女人的各种恋爱关系。从没有人提过他究竟是怎样一个人。他穿着一条黑色的运动裤和黑色安息日乐队的T恤，那衣服看上去已经穿了很久很久了。他深棕色的短发接近黑色，蓬乱却很干净，衬托出他精心修剪的山羊胡。一切都还不错除了Shaw正站在他的身边。

 

 

操Sebastian Shaw他妈。

 

 

Sebastian Shaw是Erik以前念的那所大学的一个大龄学生。他们同时毕业，在同一行干活，当然了，几年以后，他们现在代表各自的公司展开针对Stark-Howlett合同的争夺大战，就像两条狗在抢同一块骨头。让Erik恨Shaw的不是他们之间的竞争，而是这男人一副掌控全世界藐视他们全部的样子。在他魅力非凡和镇定自如的表象后面是一个疯狂渴求权力的变态，那可跟Erik合不来。

 

 

Shaw狗胆包天地朝他傲慢地笑了一下，然后转向Stark和Howlett的方向，朝手心里咳嗽了几声来吸引他们的注意力。

 

 

Logan几乎没有转过身，飞快瞟了他们一眼就继续盯着他那台巨大的，漂浮在空中的平板电视了。“交给你了Tony！“他大喊道。

 

 

Tony关掉喷灯，摘下透明防护面罩。他用那双精明的棕色眼睛朝下看了他们一会儿，然后笑了起来。“啊，我猜小辣椒不打招呼就把他们送上来了。又一次。她真是个残忍的女人。性感，但是残忍。“他从工作架上趴下来，朝角落里的吧台走去，给自己倒了一指威士忌。”你们要点吗？“他问。

 

 

“谢谢你，但不了。”Erik说。清醒时来见他们已经够难的了，更别说喝点让人思维混乱的酒精。Shaw倒是点头说好。

 

 

“无酒不欢嘛。”Tony又倒了一杯威士忌，然后把剩下的整瓶丢给Logan，那人不带一点慌乱地接住了。然后他倒满自己的杯子，留住了酒瓶。

 

 

“那么你们两位绅士到这儿来干什么？“Tony向后靠在吧台上。他的声音听起来很随意，但Erik知道并没那么简单。在这副混不吝的态度后面是一个谨小慎微又深思熟虑的商人。

 

 

“我希望能够为你们公司工作。”打直球向来是Erik的交流方式。

 

 

“我也是这么想的。”Shaw说，探过身子朝吧台上去拿他的酒。Erik倒是坐在原地没动。

 

 

Tony点点头，像是在组织着语言。“你们的确知道工程师多得很，不稀罕，是吧？而且我可以告诉你们我这儿一点也不缺工程师。”

 

 

“Eisenhardt会给你们现在的设计带来崭新的思路，你们当前雇佣的那些员工可是给不了的。”你说在这样的情况下是什么鬼意思？和哪个CEO离得太近都会显得很自来熟。坐下或者失去主动权都会让他显得脆弱。Erik选择坐着不动，尽管他已经精神紧绷到一定程度了。谢天谢地他脸上没显示出他的脑内活动。

 

 

“你能保证？”

 

 

“是的。”这不是口出无凭，他像条狗一样工作以保证自己的公司成就他的观点和价值。

 

 

Tony嘴咧得更开了，他的山羊胡夸大了这个笑。“喔～信心满满啊。我喜欢。我猜你是说到做到？”

 

 

Erik张开嘴准备说话，Shaw却打断了他。

 

 

“我的公司绝对能成为你们的有用资产。”

 

 

Tony点头：“是吗？何出此言？”

 

 

Shaw耸肩：“我们会做到所有Stark和Howlett要求我们做到的事情。”

 

 

Logan转过身来，他眯起眼睛的时候全身肌肉都绷起来了。“该死，Tony，别想在阁楼里引发一场无止境的无聊比赛。”

 

 

另一个CEO笑了。“但很有趣啊。不管怎样，万不得已，我们还能雇佣两家公司的嘛。“

 

 

“但我们不会。“Logan气冲冲地说，然后转回去看他的电视了。

 

 

“但我们不会。”Tony重复道。

 

 

“雇佣我的公司对你们来说是最好的。”Shaw说，坐直了身子，嗓音也不像刚刚那么甜蜜。“毕竟，只有我的公司才能够——”

 

 

屏幕上出现文字前所有的屏幕都瞬间闪了一下，响起一声微弱的哔。

 

 

签署和同意了所有东西。什么时候方便就过来拿。都放在老地方。祝你今天过得愉快Tony。我和你们很快就会见面。CFX。

 

 

CFX？

 

 

“该死的，Tony，”Logan气冲冲地说，“你为什么就不能像个正常人类一样在手机上看短信？”他站起身来，Erik这是第一次看清了这男人的身板。

 

 

Logan Howlett是个野兽一样的男人。他穿的白色无袖上衣展示着身上强壮得吓人的肌肉，破旧的牛仔裤掩盖了他钢铁般的双腿。他的棕发乱得像草窝一样，但只是让他看起来更吓人了。Erik想起了某种野生动物，不会被关在笼子里的狼。

 

 

Tony Stark也许是整家公司的主脑，他把产品带给广大人群，但Logan Howlett是干实事的人，他的公司和产品被许多政府部门采用。

 

 

Tony翻白眼：“因为这样比较酷啊。你不过是因为看那破动画片被打断了罢了……顺便告诉你一句，她后来死了。“

 

 

Logan的钢铁双眼瞪大了：“什么鬼？！“

 

 

“我维基百科上搜了。Nagisa死了。“

 

 

“瞧，伙计，我不介意你把我的电视变成一台摩托车或者把我的烤炉变成一台电视，边打扰我看动画片。“Logan一边说一边威胁地朝他们走过来。

 

 

“好吧，我相信这次会面已经结束了。“Tony微笑着把双手一合，”不如你们俩先回家去，我会给你们发一些要求条款来跟进。当然，我心里已经有主意了，但是，嘿！会很有趣的。现在走吧，走，咻，咻~“

 

 

于是就这么结束了，就这样。几个月来的辛苦工作和交流就在这么不到一个小时的面对面会谈里有了结果。操。

 

 

“谢谢你们抽出时间。”Erik说着准备离开。他朝外走的时候和Logan擦肩而过，那男人用巨大的手掌拍了拍Erik的肩膀，Erik有种强烈的冲动使劲把他甩下去。

 

 

Logan的鼻孔翕动着，就像在嗅他的味道。然后这个CEO的脸上绽开一个了然的笑容，不过很快又变回原来的冷酷模样。他收回手朝Tony走去。

 

 

肯定有什么地方不对劲，但Erik可不想站在这儿犹豫不决。他转身走向阁楼的电梯……然后发现他必须得和Shaw一起乘这部电梯往下走。

 

 

就好像当他跨出Charles的公寓以后整个宇宙都开始跟他作对。

 

 

“这次见面不错嘛，你不觉得吗？”Shaw讥笑道，双手交叠在一起。

 

 

“操你妈的Shaw。”跟这种他鄙视的人没必要保持礼貌。

 

 

Shaw笑得更开心了。“刻薄。不是吗？你是不是感觉到威胁了？”

 

 

“就好像我会被你这种人威胁到似的。”Erik看着Shaw，也露出了他的威胁笑。

 

 

Shaw的眼睛眯了起来，“你得小心点，你不会想跟我争的，男孩。”

 

 

“放马过来啊。“他为了这场争斗已经蠢蠢欲动了，他颈后的躁动已经困扰了他好几个月。

 

 

电梯叮的一声停下了，Erik没说再见就跨了出去。他走出斯塔克大厦到他停豪华轿车的地方。Emma穿着她平常的白色装扮靠在车门上，无视周围色眯眯盯着她看的男人们。

 

 

她的手臂环绕在傲人的胸围上，嘴唇轻启：“进行得怎么样？”

 

 

“Shaw。”Erik烦躁地说。Emma让开让他上车，然后跟了进去，在他身边坐下。

 

 

“开车。”Emma吩咐，司机发动了汽车。

 

 

Erik看着窗外。马路走向了他不熟悉的地方，Erik瞟一眼Emma：“我们去哪儿？”

 

 

“我们要去夜店然后你得找个人睡。你是双性恋Erik，奇葩肯定合你的口味。”

 

 

Erik发出一声字面意义上的咆哮。“什么鬼？！现在很晚了我只是想要回家。送我回家！”

 

 

金发女郎翻白眼，甚至没费心表现出基本的礼貌。“你，Erik，过去三个月你一直表现得婊里婊气的，我认为这是因为没人跟你做爱。你的蛋蛋寂寞得都发蓝了，我大概都可以把它们当蓝宝石穿戴。”

****

****

“Emma，我恨你。”

 

 

“这倒是真的。”她答道，“你很想被惩罚哟。也许是因为你被那个有一双漂亮大蓝眼睛的小东西勾住了魂哟。“

 

 

“我没有被Charles勾住魂。”

 

 

Emma扬起一边精致的眉毛，用只有她能发出的那种声音礼貌地表示不屑。“亲爱的，拜托，你记得他的名字呢。除非那人很重要，不然你从来不记人名字。怎么说呢，就像是……甜得酸臭的迷恋。”

 

 

“Emma，”Erik用威吓的声音说。一般来说他无所谓她的嘲笑，但今天她真是触到逆鳞了。

 

 

“他是不是很厉害？他有什么别人不会的绝招？是那双嘴唇对不对，告诉我——”

 

 

“Emma。”

 

 

Emma大概是感觉到了他的语气，合上了嘴唇。“好吧。“她冷酷地说，向后靠在椅背上。“但请去找个人做爱，跟正常的你打交道就够难的了，何况发神经的你。你昨天把所有的实习生都弄哭了……这还是个全男性的团队呢。”

 

 

“他们活该，如果连咖啡都做不好的话。”唯一有理由不做咖啡的人就是Charles……因为Charles连水都烧不好，更别说泡咖啡了。

 

 

“随便咯小甜甜，谁叫你要得那－么－猛。”

 

 

“我操。”不管多幼稚，Erik转过去让自己和Emma的距离离得越远越好。

 

 

Emma翻白眼，从她的白色小包包里拿出一瓶指甲油，打算在接下来的路上好好地把指甲画完。

 

 

至少这家脱衣舞俱乐部看起来不是很像脱衣舞俱乐部，Erik坐在高级皮沙发上暗自庆幸。好吧，这儿的男男女女穿着暴露，但空间里没有呕吐物，酒精和狂闪灯泡的味道。这里的每个人还都称得上挺好看的。

 

 

Erik拿着一杯威士忌充当武装，下定决心就坐在这个位置不挪直到离开。他至少也得在这儿呆上一个小时，不然Emma会知道然后狠狠抽他的屁股。

 

 

“侬好哇小甜甜？”一个柔和的女性声音说。

 

 

Erik又惊又怒地抬头，一个女人正站在他面前。她的皮肤晒成深棕色，就比她身上穿的黑色迷你裙和吊带衫浅一点点儿。她手卡着腰，咬唇扭捏作态地笑着。“想不想被疼爱哇？”她问，拨弄着一绺长长的黑发。

 

 

Erik死瞪着这个女人，希望她能领会到自己的意思而不用自己开口，自觉点离开。

 

 

她没领会到。反而，这女人直接跨坐在Erik膝上，Erik被她浓烈的香水味呛了满怀。他把杯子放下，双手握住她的腰臀，问道：“你叫什么名字？”

 

 

“Angel。”那女人说，然后她开始在Erik怀里扭动。“侬叫什么？”她开始旋转的时候他注意到了她背上蜻蜓翅的膀刺青，有趣。

 

 

“Max。”Erik答道。在这种地方告诉一个妓女真名就像求勒索。即使他知道Emma肯定会保证这地方的隐私和高标准。但Erik一直都很警惕，不管什么环境。

 

 

“Max。”Angel念这个名字的方式就像用舌头卷过一根棒棒糖。“有什么你特别想要我为你做的吗？我可以做任何事，所有事。”她转过身去开始缓慢地用臀部碾过他的裤裆。

 

 

“没什么特别的。”她显然经验丰富，但她的肌肤太柔软了，以一个女性的方式来说。不像肌肉的那种坚硬，不像男人。

 

 

“你确定？真是个绅士呢。”Angel评价。

 

 

“是的。”啊，操蛋，他一点反应都没有。这可从来没有发生过。她的轮廓很漂亮，完美，但就是缺了点什么。他脑中出现的画面全是奶白的肌肤和胸肌的模样。

 

 

鲜血般红艳的嘴唇。

 

 

“嗯……你真的确定？”Angel开始更着力地在他身上扭动，温暖而火辣。

 

 

Erik没说话，只是定定看着她一边扭动一边露出肩胛骨上的翅膀。然后他发现了：在那些黑色墨水痕迹下都是肿块，和伤疤。“说说你自己。“

 

 

Angel转过来，她棕色的眼睛惊讶地大睁：“抱歉？”

 

 

Erik控制不住自己拿她的眼睛和Charles的相比，但他无能为力。他不认为世界上还有别人能拥有Charles那样惊人美丽的双眼。它们太蓝了。就在这时他发觉Angel的眼睛就像Charles一样，似乎隐藏着什么负担。一段最好被遗忘的过去。

 

 

只是Angel所遭受的痛苦就在那里，被掩盖在层层化妆之下。尽管她有一副成年女性的身体，她仍然还是……一个脆弱的孩子。

 

 

“你未成年？！“他嘶声大叫，把她推到一边。老天啊。

 

 

Angel大喘了一口气，给他投去一个绝望的眼神然后跳开跑走了。

 

 

“操。”Erik咆哮道，一边从座位上站起来，把一堆账单丢在柜台上然后追了过去。这个月真是诸事不顺。

 

 

他在走廊上赶上了她，离party上的噪音和性爱氛围远远的。即使穿着细高跟她也跑的够快的，但他追上去抓住了她的手臂，把她拉回来。“Angel！”他怒吼。

 

 

“怎样啊？！从老娘这里滚开，擦你自己的屁股去吧。”她发狂地吼，看起来又绝望又脆弱。她现在就像被聚光灯捕捉的小鹿，找不到可以逃避的地方。“我告诉你我马上就要18岁了，所以你什么也别想对我干。”

 

 

“你不应该在学校里吗？！你父母发现你这样出卖自己的话会怎么想？！”他不知道自己为什么那么生气。他知道世界上一直有不幸的事情在发生。很多痛苦和磨难都是一出生就注定了的，但这次……他感到恼火，他的心被牵动着，而且某种程度上他很清楚这种破事三个月之前完全不会使他感到困扰。该死的，Charles，该死。

 

 

“什么？我向你这样的男人出卖身体？他们才不在乎。”她笑起来，以一种破罐子破摔的人的方式。“你真是太可爱了，以为所有的父母大概都会爱自己的孩子。”

 

 

不知道为什么，他抓紧她不让她再试图逃走。

 

 

Angel防备地把手臂抱在胸前。“而且，我是在上学。上学是要花钱的，你不知道吗？还是你妈咪和爹地用银汤匙喂你的时候没告诉你？”

 

 

啊，反讽。大概是另一个典型的自我防卫机制。

 

 

Erik一个字没说，掏出钱包和一支从不离身的钢笔，拿出他的支票簿唰唰写了几个字然后大声地撕拉一下扯下来。“给你。”他粗鲁地说，把那张纸塞给她。

 

 

Angel犹豫着接过了支票。她看了看上面的数字，抬头看Erik，然后又去看支票，然后再抬头看着他。“你——你他妈是认真的？”她问，惊讶地张大了嘴，“这——这可是一大笔钱啊。”

 

 

Erik耸肩。他这么做是图什么？也许他比自己想象的还要不擅长交际。

 

 

Angel瘪着嘴抖动起来，Erik吓得脸色发白。老天爷，她不是要哭了吧？Erik Lehnsherr可不会，也不能应付眼泪。

 

 

“你想要我怎么报答你？”她再次问道，话里的意思很明显。

 

 

“啥也不要。”他粗鲁地说，“安分待在学校里，别干这行。”

 

 

她点点头，把那张支票像珍宝一样放在唇上，流出了眼泪。“谢谢你。”她一边哭一边悄声说。

 

 

Erik抓住这个机会离开了那里。他顺势离开了整栋大楼，冰冷的夜风像耳光一样扇在他的脸上。他很累了，他很烦躁，感觉很受挫。如果老实说的话，比起找人做爱，他更想要回家。

 

 

……就只是一刹那的想法，他觉得家应该是有Charles在的地方。

 

 

Erik掏出手机拨了Azazel的快捷通话。电话接通，在Azazel来得及出声之前Erik说：“我不在乎你是不是正忙着睡觉或怎样，你想尽一切办法给我找到Charles，就是那个我被抢的时候收留我的男人。现在。“

 

 

Charles给Tony发完短信以后长长出了一口气。他终于做完了所有的文书工作，感觉终于能正常呼吸了。“非常高效的一天，是不是呀？”Charles一边说一边拍了拍Magneto的脑袋。

 

 

狗子欢快地摇着尾巴，把脑袋枕上Charles膝头并发出满意的呼噜声。

 

 

门铃突然响了起来，Charles不由自主地抖了一下并全身僵硬。他抓紧了Magneto的皮毛好似寻求安慰，狗也并不在意的样子。

 

 

Charles？你在家吗？“

 

 

Charles一下就镇定下来了。是Moira。“门没锁，进来吧！“他喊道。

 

 

门关上时发出咔的一声，另一个Charles深恶痛绝的噪音。这么一个简单的声音带来太多回忆了，那时这扇门一点都没有起到保护和阻挡的作用。没用的东西。

 

 

Moira开门进来，环视周围，看到Charles和Magneto都待在起居室里。“你们在这儿呢，我看都快淹死在文书里了吧。”

 

 

“实际上，我刚刚把它们完成了。”Charles开心地笑了。他心里永远有一块温柔的地方是留给Moira McTaggart的。毕竟，她是那个把他从自己挖的深渊中扯出来的女人。那时他完全没有意识到隧道的尽头是有光的，他陷入的自我隔离和巨大痛苦是可以有出路的。后来Moira出现了，然后他的人生就变得……光明了许多。

 

 

他永远无法报答完她。

 

 

当然，她不再是社会工作者了。即使是像她那样的专家也总有一天会受够的，而她已经到了她的临界点了。Moira现在为CIA工作，一个非常突然和令人惊讶的事业转变，但很适合她。她的事业激励着他。

 

 

“谢天谢地了，“Moira在Charles身边坐下来，宽宏大量地笑，“孩子们呢？”

 

 

“Alex和Scott去学空手道了，Jean和Raven一起上美术课……我猜Hank正在他自己的公寓里捣鼓他那些科学项目呢。“

 

 

“经营一家巨大的公司，做社会工作者的活，还养一大群孩子们。”Moira坐下来抚摸着Magneto，发出舒服的声音。她长长的棕发完美地衬托出脸庞的轮廓。“你这是要上天啊？”

 

 

“我在试着呢。”

 

 

“是啊，很显然你的时间管理技能高超到还能再承担多一点责任呢。比如说……一个高高的，阴沉沉的，走失了的帅哥？”

 

 

Charles大笑起来，忽视了胸膛里微小的悸动。“你怎么发现的，亲爱的？”

 

 

“Raven发短信给我的。”

 

 

褐发女子微笑起来，“解释了所有事情。”

 

 

“我们都爱你。我们不想你做任何会伤害自己的事情，不管是精神上，身体上还是感情上。”

 

 

“我好得很，真的。”

 

 

Moira伸手去搂他，按着他的脑袋放在自己肩膀上。“我从你13岁的时候就认识你了，我比你更了解你自己。”

 

 

“倒是真的。”他放松下来，Moira用她精心护理过的指甲梳过他头发的时候他的肩膀就不再那么紧绷了。感觉就像是母亲的抚摸，温柔，满载爱意，疗效十足。“那就是一时激情，没别的了。”

 

 

“一夜情对心理健康无益你知道不？”

 

 

Charles呻吟着，像小孩子一样发了脾气：“Moira请不要对我用心理医生那招好吗，你应该去抓犯罪分子，而不是挖掘我的脑子。”

 

 

“我就是说说而已，也许你还会再见到他呢。你能想象那将会是多浪漫吗？就像超级恶俗又色气的爱情小说一样。”

 

 

“我不认为那行得通……”

 

 

“好吧，我不提那个人了。“褐发女子再吃坐直身子，移到离Charles稍微远一点的地方以便看着他的双眼：”但我很认真地说，你需要记得照顾好你自己。如果有一天做一个社会工作者对你来说太过了，而且我认为总有一天会走到这样，当你有感觉的时候，你得回去管理你的Xavier商业帝国。“

 

 

Charles翻了个白眼。“我还在监管所有事情，最重要的那些。除此之外，我认为Tony和Logan把公司管理得非常好。他们基本已经不太需要我了。”

 

 

这次轮到Moira翻白眼了。“如果你不在那里管着那些白痴的话，整个公司就要扑街了。Logan还试过大批量生产艾德曼金属爪子呢你记得吗？别逼我从Tony的JARVIS开始说了。”

 

 

“JARVIS很棒啊。“

 

 

“JARVIS是个性爱玩具。”

 

 

“一个棒棒的性爱玩具。”

 

 

Moira诡秘地笑：“我应该担心你知道那是一个性爱玩具这件事吗？”

 

 

“Moira！”Charles脸唰地红了。“看在老天地份上，我把你当做是一位母亲，别再说这种话了。“

 

 

这女人哈哈大笑起来。“这是你的错。我可没有把我自己当作一位母亲，我还没那么老呢。”

 

 

“比我老了。”

 

 

Moira假装露出一副受伤的样子，然后哈哈大笑起来。“为了那个，你需要陪我看一部电影。上帝啊没有比看电影更好的休息方式了。”她一边说一边往厨房走去。

 

 

“看什么片子？”Charles在一片厨具的乒乓声和碗柜门摔打声中朝她喊道。他低头看着Magneto：“看起来我们有一个漫漫长夜要过了，狗狗。”

 

 

Moira回来了，怀里抱着一瓶红酒，两个酒杯和一堆零食。“我们需要看点猛男。你听过斯巴达300勇士么？”

 

 

“就是那个希腊传说的胡编一气版？”

 

 

褐发女子一边在茶几里翻找一边嘲弄地说：“谁管内容啊？”她把一片DVD塞进播放机：“那片子里的半裸肌肉猛男多得都要溢出来了，准备让卵巢激情盛放吧！”

 

 

“哦天啊，Moira……拜托，别这样说你的卵巢……我求你了。”Charles捂着脸大声呻吟着。Magneto好像感觉到了他的绝望，一边跑圈一边发出痛苦的呼噜声。

 

 

Charles看到那个叫Stelios(*)的角色出现在屏幕上时喷了一口红酒。

(*注：法鲨在该片中扮演的角色名。)

 


	6. 再续前缘

Erik站在Charles似乎经常当志愿者的援助中心大楼前。他很紧张，手掌都汗津津的，整个人感觉就像是喉咙里卡了什么东西。

 

 

他已经有三个月没有见过Charles了，而他现在突然回到他面前。他有这个资格吗？Charles甚至还记得他么？这样做有什么意义呢？

 

 

Erik皱了皱眉；自我怀疑当然不是他的作风。其次，他之前从未有过坠入爱河的体验。无论这是真正的爱情亦或是一些有待商榷的事。他所知的就是他不得不踏出这一步，即使这意味着他不得不说出‘请‘这个字。而Charles值得他做这一切甚至更多。

 

 

迈入大楼，他本没料想这里会这么暖和。通常办公大楼无非是破旧与狭小的。墙壁经久失修，精疲力尽的工人见怪不怪地穿梭其中。但是这个大楼完全不同。墙壁虽然是白色的但是四处可见五颜六色的标志，挂满了神采奕奕的青少年的照片。

 

 

Erik走向前台，在那陈列着一大堆绒毛玩具。他把他的手放在工作台上，视线穿过前台盯着接待员。“打扰了，我来这找Charles Xavier。“他咧嘴笑着，试着使自己看上去和蔼可亲一点。

 

 

不过他的笑容好像并没什么卵用，接待员一下子从座位上窜了起来。“噢！抱歉，嗯Charles现在正在他的办公室，“她起立指向远处的角落，你沿着那条路走到底然后左拐就能找到了。”

 

 

“就这样？”Erik问道，对这不怎么样的安全性有一点反感。

 

 

接待员温暖地笑着点头。“Charles的大门对所有人敞开。”

 

 

 “谢谢你。”他朝着指示的方向走去。Erik穿过五彩斑斓的墙，上面张贴着明亮的手指画.孩子们的笑声变得响亮而清晰。Erik透过窗窥视，他看到了一群孩子在明亮的房间里玩着某种促进关系的游戏。

 

 

他走到了Charles的办公室前。门是关着的，一个写着欢迎光临的标志挂在门前，门上还有一些照片，从中可以看出主人身上种种的正能量，诸如友善与乐于分享。

 

 

Erik敲了一下。两下。

 

 

“请进！”传来带有英式口音的声音，这声音Erik已经有三个月没有听到了。“喔！Erik!”

 

 

Erik步入房间关上了门。他只是杵在那里，花了大半光景傻呆呆的...盯着。

 

 

Charles打扮与以往不同，穿得层层叠叠，外层是无领开襟毛衣，里面是一件长袖衬衫，最里面是一件无袖汗衫。他的头发乱七八糟的，好像他无心地用手指在头发上拨弄了一遍又一遍。那双眼睛，如往常一样充满生机，那双嘴唇依旧如此 _ _鲜红__ 。

 

 

就这样长时间折磨着他的紧张感消失了，同样消失的还有挥之不去的挫折感。Erik微笑着，“Charles，“他很轻松地喊道。

 

 

小个子男生向他走来。“你最近过得怎么样？自从我们上一次见面后？”

 

 

自从他们上一次见面。那次他的告别被打断，把Charles抛弃在身后，他带走的只有可怕的渴望。“我很好。你呢？”

 

 

温暖的笑容再次挂在唇边。“我过得很好，Erik。”

 

 

“那孩子们呢？”

 

 

“和往常一样棒极了。“Charles走进了一步，现在他们两人之间距离仅仅只有30公分。“我的朋友，是什么风把你吹过来了？”

 

 

“我想向你咨询一些事情，还有一些东西要给你。”Erik可以闻到Charles身上的气味，混合着的饼干，茶，蜂蜜还有牛奶的味道。

 

 

“嗯？”

 

 

糟糕。他现在十分的紧张。Erik紧张地咽了一下口水。他又不是从来没有约过人一样。而事实上他约过的男女过百，睡过的人大概是两倍多，但是他们都是毫无意义的。什么都算不上。而Charles，他意味着太多，哪怕他们了解对方只不过一两天而已。

 

 

Erik一直对他所欲求的坚定不疑。一旦他掌握了主动权，他会竭尽全力，不让他所欲求的从指间溜走。“你能和我一起出去吗？”他问道，“如果...你愿意的话。”他的手伸进口袋，拿出一张揉成一团的纸。“还有这个给你。呃，是给援助中心的。”

 

 

Charles展平那一张纸，目瞪口呆。“Erik，你是认真的么？你给出的可是五十万。”

 

 

Erik耸了耸肩。“我不过少买一栋房子。”

 

 

褐发男子咬了咬唇，看了看Erik，继而看着那张支票。

 

 

他心里咯噔一声。“该死，不。Charles，我不是——我不是胁迫你和我出去。不管你的回答是什么，我依旧会捐赠这一笔钱。”

 

 

“但是为什么呢？”

 

 

“好吧，那一晚...我想我们好像擦出了什么，我觉得如果我们想使我们的关系更进一步，那就值得这么——“

 

 

Charles摇摇头。“不，我是说为什么你要捐钱？”

 

 

“因为你给了我一次机会...还有...我不清楚里面的联系但是把这些钱给与需要他们的人...不像是一个好的开始么？”他仿佛经历了一次灵魂出窍。Erik知道自己听上去是多么的语无伦次，简直蠢得要死，而且...

 

 

然而Charles，他温柔的笑了笑，看不出想法。“Erik，这太棒了。我5：30下班。“

 

 

“那就是说你会和我一起出去？“Erik情不自禁地路痴而笑，即使这样子他看起来像一个智障一样，即使他笑得下巴疼。他只是太开心了。

 

 

Charles走向Erik。他们可以感受到对方的心跳，数月前的那种亲密感又回来了，火花四溅，就像余火未尽的木块上又重新燃起了熊熊烈火。

 

 

Charles的手指出于憧憬而稍许有些抽动，转而伸出去触摸Erik。“我想那么我将会在晚些时候再见到你？”

 

 

高个子的男人点了点头，傻笑仍然挂在他的脸上。“我到时候在外面等你。待会见。”他知道他应该离开了，但是他真的不想...就在这时传来一阵敲门声，可以听到门外传来沉闷的声音。

 

 

“一会儿见。”Charles轻擦过Erik去开门，门口是一个面色苍白的红发男孩，满脸雀斑的脸上看着灰蒙蒙的，他带着一副令人难忘的昏昏沉沉的表情。

 

 

“Sean,”Charles说道。他的声音温柔中带着果断，装载着满满的关心。“怎么了？”

 

 

男孩叹息着。“伙计，生活真是糟透了。“

 

 

“为什么我们不坐下，然后你可以好好给我讲讲呢 ？”Charles向Erik投去一个抱歉的表情。

 

 

Erik仅是点了点头，看着这样一个迷失的男孩，他脸上的笑容散去了。他独自惺惺地走出了办公室。他晚点再过来，但是假使Charles仍然这副神情与口吻...那么他就不得不采取一些行动了，不是吗？

~*~

 

Erik的豪华轿车在五点半不到五分钟的时候到了援助中心，看见站在大楼外的Charles时，他兴奋得就像着了魔般。而后者正把脸埋在一本书里，没察觉到他的到来。

 

 

Erik吩咐司机留在原地，然后他下了车。他迅速走到Charles身边拍了拍他的肩膀。不过他没有预料到的是，对方的反应会如此之大。

 

 

褐发男子突然剧烈得畏缩了一下，迅速转过身直到他面对那个方才触摸过他的人。他猛地向墙的方向退去，保护住他的背脊并扔下了他的书。眼睛里写着揪心的恐惧。不过这一系列神情瞬间消逝，Charles喘着粗气，手放在胸口上。“天哪！Erik，你吓坏我了！”

 

 

“抱歉，”Erik一边弯腰捡起那本掉落的书一边结结巴巴地说道，“我不是想吓你。”

 

 

“噢不，不。是我的问题。”Charles笑着接过Erik递给他的书。“那么，你现在想去哪里呢？”

 

 

 “你饿么？”

 

 

“饿得要死了。”

 

 

Erik咧嘴笑着。“那么我正好知道一个地方。”他带着他走向等待着的豪车那，为Charles打开了车门。

 

 

一般来讲，车内空间还是相对宽敞的，但是现在有Charles的陪伴，车内空间显得相对有些狭小，不过也是好事。“今天过得怎么样？”Erik问道。按聊天的基本套路来。通常来说，一次普通的约会，确切说他之前所经历的所有的约会，无非意味着吃的好一些，花一大笔让人惊叹的钱，这些通常以在他房间毫无意义的性爱告终。所以当他想认认真真进行一次约会时，要想出些新花样对他而言绝非易事。

 

 

“你来拜访简直太好了。要不是你，就会是非常压抑的一天。”褐发男子靠在身后的皮座椅上叹了口气，合上了闪闪发亮的眼睛。“不过到头来也值了。”

 

 

“我有对你告诉过你，你心肠太软吗？”

 

 

Charles睁开眼睛咯咯笑起来。“我相信你在三个月前就告诉过我了，我的朋友。”

 

 

“只是想再次确定一下。话说你在援助中心做志愿者？”

 

 

“只是在周五与周末。我周一到周四是一名社工。”

 

 

“此外你还抚养四个孩子？”

 

 

“我还和黑帮老大约会。”

 

 

此处一阵非常令人尴尬的寂静，Charles眼睛圆睁，嘴依旧张开着好像他期望能收回那些刚刚说的话或者从未说过这些。

 

 

Erik则是叫着爆发出响亮欢愉的笑声。足足笑了近有一刻钟才停下来。“啥？”在笑声的喘息间他问道，“黑帮老大？”上天啊，他眼泪都要笑出来了。他有多久没有笑得如此开心了？

 

 

Charles仿佛已经控制住了自己。闭上了嘴巴，咬了咬下嘴唇然后问道。“你不是么？”

 

 

“真希望我是，这样我的日子会过得更加简单些。”Erik仍然忍不住笑着。.

 

 

褐发男子皱眉，脸颊泛红，看上去像是炸了毛。“我怎么可能猜错呢？月黑风高的晚上我找到了伤痕累累的你。你没有告诉我你是干什么的，接下来你的两个...手下出现了，其中一个脸上有伤疤...然后你消失了整整三个月...”

 

 

Erik终于平静下来可以说话了。“我的私人助理Emma如果听到有人称她为手下，她会把他的心脏给撕碎。而Azazel是我的律师，我呢，拥有一家工程公司。”

 

 

“那么说来你不是一个黑帮老大？“

 

 

“不是，但是你既然提到了这个，这听上去比担任一个CEO要轻松不少。“

 

 

Charles皱眉。“并不好玩哦，我的朋友。“

 

 

“不管怎样你还是笑了不是么。“Erik向前倾，把他的胳膊肘置于膝盖上。“那个男孩怎么样？红头发的那个。“

 

 

“啊，“褐发皱眉，”很抱歉，我必须对此保密。“

 

 

高个子不屑地挥了挥手。“我理解。无论他有什么问题，我希望他能得到他需要的帮助。”

 

 

“我们会尽我们所能。”

 

 

“这很难吧？责任如此之大？”

 

 

Charles摇摇头。“也不完全是，孩子们基本上会自己照顾好自己...至少年纪大一些的是这样。Jean和Scott也能做到自给自足，与此同时，有了Magneto也就不用担心房子被外人闯入了。“

 

 

车停了,Erik望向窗外。“我们到了。“正如母亲从小教他的，做一个绅士，Erik开门先出去，然后为Charles留着门。

 

 

小个子男人戏谑地挑眉，接受这种殷勤的举动。“我们在哪儿用餐？“

 

 

“几个街区外的一家餐馆。我想我们一起走一段路会很不错。“

 

 

“棒极了。“Charles把手插进他的裤子口袋里尾随着那个高个子男人。”那家餐馆有什么好吃的？“

 

 

Erik溺爱地笑了。“牛排。那里的牛排味道超级棒，诱人而又稀缺。“

 

 

Charles也笑了起来。相信像Erik这样痴迷于诸如牛排这样的大男人调调的事物的人，总错不了。同样这也很符合想象中的形象。Erik可能曾经是...一个黑暗骑士？他身边散发出一股强大气场，而这不单单是他身上阿玛尼西装所带来的。他身材高大，精瘦又有着恰到好处的肌肉。古铜色的头发优雅得梳在后面，与他三个月前狼狈的样子可是天壤之别。

 

 

感到自己心跳加剧，Charles咬了咬下嘴唇。阿，莫非这就是...爱？不，这不可能。那些所谓的一见钟情只会出现在童话里。这不过是一时的痴迷，一定是这样。“哎呀。“他叫了出来，他撞在了一个温暖而又结实的东西上，继而跌跌撞撞地退回。一只温暖地手抓住了他，让他恢复平衡。

 

 

“你没事吧？“Erik问道。

 

 

在他胡思乱想的时候，他撞到了Erik的背上。Charles不好意思地抬头，“抱歉，我刚刚在想事情。“

 

 

“不要想得走火入魔了Charles，我不希望你撞到了其他什么东西上。“Erik笑了起来，不情愿地放开了那个小个子男人，然后继续他们的行程。

 

 

走了十几步之后Erik意识到了一些事情。Charles并没有与他并排而是行走于他身后。再一次地他突然停止，就这样Charles又一次撞上他，他溺爱的一笑。“Charles。“

 

 

“怎么了？我的朋友。“

 

 

 “为什么你走在我身后？“现在他在思考这点，Erik注意到Charles总是走在他身后。却从未走在他之前。这是为什么呢？

 

 

“噢？你注意到了？”褐发男子看上去有些吃惊。“人们通常不会注意到这点。”

 

 

“当你第二次撞上我时我就注意到了。”

 

 

“答的好。”Charles靠近Erik，不过他仍然保持在身后一步的距离。“我想大概是习惯使然？我不喜欢把我的背部对着别人。“

 

 

所以原因在此。Erik明白了。把你背部暴露给别人就相当于把你置于易受伤害的处境。这并不奇怪...只是在如此年轻的人身上少见。又一次地，他意识到他对Charles的过去一无所知。

 

 

去他的慢慢来。Erik伸出手，把他的手臂围着Charles瘦弱的背部，把他拉的更近。

“我会留心着你的身后，来和我并排走吧。”

 

 

Charles倚在他的臂膀里。Erik这个大个让人非常放心。“这是一个很好的承诺，我的朋友。”

 

 

“我们到了。“Erik指向一家异常奢华的意大利餐馆。

 

 

透过窗户Charles看到几对打扮正式的夫妇，在有着烛光的桌边就餐。低头看了他的装束，Charles挖苦地笑起来。“我的朋友，我想我穿的不太合适。”

 

 

“瞎扯。如果他们敢拒绝我试试。”Erik几乎是拖着Charles前行。

 

 

“这口气倒挺有总裁范儿。”

 

 

Erik露出了鲨鱼般的笑容。“必须的。”他们走进餐馆，经理本人带领他们去两楼阳台上僻静的座位，对他的着装并没有侧目。

 

 

“我想，你是一位常客。“

 

 

“Charles，我能说啥呢？我爱我的牛排。“

 

 

他们各自就坐，Charles把菜单拉过来端详着。“你的伤怎么样了？“

 

 

“完全痊愈了。你想想都已经过去三个月了。”

 

 

接下来气氛就变得有点尴尬，那消失的三个月，任何一方都没有做出尝试去联系对方，这就像厚厚的一层迷雾把他们隔开。

 

 

还是Charles先打破寂静。“Erik，在发生那一切之后，我并不期待你做任何事情。”

 

 

Erik下巴收紧，迫使自己平息愧疚。“你是什么意思？”

 

 

“呃。”Charles看起来局促不安，“我是说我没有期待你再次来找到我。我不想让你做任何事，也不想让你有背负责任的感觉。“

 

 

“不。“

 

 

“抱歉，什么？“

 

 

Erik轻轻地摇了摇头，正视着Charles的眼睛。“我说不清为什么我三个月都没有联系你。我想可能是工作或者其他什么事情，但是我绝对不是出于一种责任而约你出来。“

 

 

笨拙地拿着菜单，Charles试着把菜单放下了。他坐立不安，尴尬都又试着拿起菜单，试图把他的头埋在桌子底下。

 

 

“你还好么？“Erik问道，他的眉宇间交织着关切。俯身向前去看Charles。

 

 

“我没事，我的朋友。“Charles重新做回座位，看上去有稍许窘迫。“你...想与我约会？“

 

 

褐发男子听上去如此不敢肯定与没有把握以至于Erik几乎不知道自己该做什么。“Charles我当然想与你约会。不然我干嘛试着再来找你？“

 

 

“你是认真的？“Charles下意识地脱口而出。

 

 

Erik单挑眉给出了一个佯装思索的表情。“让我在好好想一下...当然了我是认真的。我 _ _一直__ 都是认真的。“

 

 

听到这些Charles笑了，盯着他的菜单来掩饰脸庞微微升起的红晕。“只是确认一下。“他嘟哝地说完然后抬起目光直直投向Erik的脸颊。

 

 

“既然所有事情都理清了，那你现在想吃点什么？“Erik做了一个手势示意站在角落候命的服务员。

 

 

“我高度推荐这里的牛排。“

 

 

褐发男子笑着如实照做。在等候上菜的间隙他们闲聊了会儿。Charles向Erik透露他喜欢看庸俗的爱情喜剧，读奇幻小说。Erik同样袒露他对语言的热爱以及他热衷于看惊悚片与悬疑片。没多久他们的食物就上桌了。

                                                                                                                                                             

 

Charles低头看了看他的牛排，肉极具艺术地摆放在一层沙拉与冬季时蔬上。“看上去真好吃。”

 

 

“吃起来更好。”Erik切开他的牛排，露出里面粉红的肉，汁水渐渐渗出。他切下一大块，送进嘴里。他自己笑了，脸上写满了一种原始的满足。

 

 

Charles情不自禁地感叹这样子是多么的性感。毫无疑问Erik就是这种喜欢一分熟还带着血的那种肉。他在切他自己的五分熟牛排时发表了他的观点。

 

 

Erik用熟悉的得意一笑来作为回复，眼神里因为饥饿而闪烁着野性的光芒。

 

 

Charles脸颊微晕地切着他的食物，忽视掉肚子不安的抽动与后腰的阵阵剧痛。

 

 

他们的初次约会进展的非常良好，直到传来一阵因发酒疯而摔盘子的声音，这打破了餐馆里原先的祥和。

 

 

Charles整个人呆在那里，双手紧紧握着刀叉。他 _ _反感__ 听到摔盘子的声音。他害怕这些事情，这些事情的发生可不代表着什么好事，通常情况是伴随着生气的叫嚷一同出现……这使他仿佛回到了那段时光，当时他羸弱并且异常孤单。宅邸不时地会被他宿醉了的母亲的哭泣声而划破寂静。那段时间盘子经常被砸向墙以宣泄怒火。

 

 

“Charles，你还好么？”Erik询问道，声音低沉并小心。他把他的盘子推到一边，脸上露出关切的神情。

 

 

Charles抬头，强颜欢笑。“我很好。”

 

 

远处的争吵声愈发响亮，伴随着经理急匆匆的声音，他试图控制住局面。又一声，盘子落地。

 

 

Charles深深地吸了一口气，他的手握得更紧了，以至于他的指关节开始泛白。他合上双眼，他能看见的是过去的林林总总。他看见当年的自己，是如此难以想象的破烂不堪，畏缩在继父的拳头之下。

 

 

当他的继父把他从楼梯上推下去时，他能听到自己骨头折断的声音。

 

 

而他母亲只是从远处注视着这一切，她的大脑麻痹，根本做不出任何回应。她甚至没有来向那个她给予生命的孩子提供些许的救护。

 

 

一只温暖的手触摸了他的，坚定并且温柔地抓住他的手。他听到有人呼唤他的名字，并且试图把他拽出努力无视的阴暗之地。他企图把自己深深地封闭起来。

 

 

落入这种状态，只要盘子碰撞并且发出极大的声音，就可诱发。

 

 

“Charles！”Erik更为急切的呼唤。看到Charles这个平时一直乐呵呵并且平和的人变得如此令人恐惧的苍白，娇小的身躯微微颤动，这很令人苦恼。“该死，Charles！”

 

 

听到这，Charles眼睛睁开了，仿佛从一场噩梦中惊醒。“抱歉，”他说道。放开了他的手指，放下餐具，紧紧抓住Erik的手仿佛像抓着救命稻草一般。“我在这个时候感觉不是很好。”

 

 

Erik目光瞥了一下发生争吵的大堂。咔哒一声。他站起来，拿出钱包。他在桌子上扔了几张钞票。“我们走。“

 

 

“但是你还没吃完，况且——

 

 

“别想这些。我们一会儿去吃蛋糕充饥。“他拿起Charles的手并且握住，带着他离开了餐馆。

 

 

寒冷的空气，干燥并刺骨，但却让皮肤接触到了新鲜的空气。Charles对此欣慰。“我很抱歉。“

 

 

Erik耸肩，“理由？”

 

 

这真是一个罗曼蒂克的光景。两人手牵着手一起走，他们前行的道路被街边餐馆的灯火与街灯照亮。夜将至，城市依旧熙攘。 

 

 

“呃…因为在约会中途不在状态？”

 

 

Erik脸上的神情没有改变，他只是在那一刻更加紧地握住了Charles的手。他尚未意识到他们仍然手拉着手。“我们都有各自的软肋。别在意。不如想想你喜欢吃哪一种蛋糕吧。”

 

 

Charles感到浑身上下的宽慰，叹了口气。“谢谢你，我的朋友。同样我想你可不是一个喜欢蛋糕的男人。你看上去会更加偏爱苏格兰威士忌。”

 

 

“我对带有巧克力奶油起司与糖霜的东西毫无抵抗力…不过苏格兰威士忌也很棒“

 

 

“苏格兰威士忌的确很棒，”Charles赞同道，“还有象棋。”

 

 

“哦的确，那也很棒，非常棒。”

 

 

“或许我们可以喝些苏格兰威士忌，晚些时候玩玩象棋。当然，在蛋糕之后。”

 

 

他们交谈着，互相开着善意的玩笑与深入的打趣，好似他们与对方认识了很久，而不是仅仅见过两次面。

 

 

终于他们在离关门还有十分钟的时候赶到了一家小面包房，是Charles提议他们买些蛋糕带回家。家当然是指Erik的公寓，在那儿有象棋与苏格兰威士忌等待着他们。等司机的时间太漫长于是Erik叫了一辆出租车，不花半个钟头他们就抵达了Erik的顶级高级套房。

 

 

Charles坐在车里，膝盖上放着小盒子装的巧克力蛋糕。

 

 

当他们走向Erik的住所时，因尴尬而沉寂。当Erik打开房门时Charles禁不住微笑。房间内部一看就是 _ _夸张的__ CEO风格。

 

 

“真…符合你的气质，”Charles走进房间时评论道。

 

 

墙壁刷成冷色调，凸显了光滑的黑色家具与巨大的平板电视。在起居室的中心摆放着一个小件的咖啡桌。厨房由一块大理石工作台组成，周围摆放着艺术品般的厨房用具。当然了，专业磨咖啡机占据了工作台的一大块位置。房间里没有一张家庭照片，没有一本歪斜摆放的杂志。任何人都会觉得这是一个冷冰冰的地方，但是Charles还是从一些小东西上探寻到了有人生活于此的迹象。

 

 

便利贴贴在冰箱上；信件整洁地堆积在门旁小桌子上。一个纤薄光滑的笔记本开着机置于其中一个皮质沙发上，一个孤零零的有残留的咖啡杯扔在了水池里等待着主人的清洗。即便如此，Erik房间里最好的东西莫过于玻璃与金属制的一盘象棋，躺在它专属的带有转盘的桌子上。

 

 

“请自便，“Erik说着并拿走Charles握着的蛋糕。”你想要喝点什么么？“

 

 

Charles自己坐在柔韧的皮沙发上。“苏格兰威士忌？纯的?“

 

 

Erik咧着嘴笑道，“你是一个和我想法一致的人。“这句话本意只是一句调侃，但是不知怎么的……话中有话。不止表面上的意思那么简单。

 

 

“苏格兰威士忌与象棋相辅相成，我的朋友。而苏格兰威士忌与啤酒则相反。“

 

 

Erik把那一块蛋糕带到了起居室，把它放在咖啡桌上，然后走向玻璃橱柜拿出了他的苏格兰威士忌。“经验所得么？“

 

 

“这怎么说呢？我可曾是个放浪的野孩子。“

 

 

大笑，Erik把两只玻璃杯放在咖啡桌上，在每只杯子里盛上手指宽的酒。“我觉得要想象像你这种人曾经放浪过有些困难。”此话不假，Charles他……在方方面面都是如此妥帖，从他的袖子到素色开襟毛衣，从他的英伦礼仪到温和的个性。

 

 

褐发男子拿起白王，赞美着棋子沉甸甸的分量，玻璃制成的工艺品十分精致的被雕琢过。“我曾经很糟糕，“他笑着，”完全与现在判若两人。“

 

 

“接下来你会不会告诉我你不是英国人。“

 

 

“我不是。“

 

 

Erik手在递给Charles酒的过程中停了一下。难以置信清楚地写在脸上。“什么？但是你如此……像英国人。“

 

 

Charles的眼睛里闪烁着愉悦。“我在英国长大，直到我约摸十一岁的时候我搬迁到了美国。“

 

 

“在那里发生了什么呢？“Erik问道，不过话音刚落他便后悔不应该问这个问题。他有被允许问诸如此类的问题了么？

 

 

“你确定你想知道？这可能不大适合…在第一次约会上谈及？“Charles声音软软的，带着谈论过去的伤感与失落。

 

 

“现在亦或将来，没关系。这完全取决于你，你什么时候方便再告诉我也无妨。”Erik抿了一口他的威士忌，享受着烈酒滑过喉咙而到来的火辣燃烧之感。“但是……不管怎么样，这会朝向好的那一方么？”

 

 

又一次的，胸腔中的肿胀使得肚子里的蝴蝶扇动起了翅膀。为什么Erik会如此的完美？这简直不公平。Charles把旋转餐桌拉向他们，走下了他们棋局中的第一步。“我的生父在我年幼时去世，母亲再嫁，所以在我十一岁的时候，我们搬迁去了美国，这样我的母亲就能与继父在一起。”

 

 

“我很抱歉，”Erik说着并走了一步棋。玩象棋是一个很好的契机，可以来谈论现在的话题。“我的母亲在我十八岁的时候去世。于是我开创自己公司时，我以她的名字命名。”

 

 

“她一定是一个非常棒的女子，能抚养出这样的一个你。哦，我竟然忘了你以前是一个CEO……说起这个，你 _ _现在__ 是干什么的？”

 

 

“她的确是一个非常棒的女子。我有着自己的工程公司；我们为大公司设计东西。”Erik耸耸肩，走了一步棋吃掉了Charles的一个子。“你的继父，他对你好么？”

 

 

Charles嘲讽。“一点也不，我在我十三岁的时候逃离了。我告诉过你，我当时是一个糟糕透了的放浪孩子。”

 

 

一阵咯噔声。那些谩骂，那些癖好，那些伤疤以及接二连三的无助与迫切的需要帮助。事实上，Charles曾经经历过一些如此黑暗与邪恶的事情，想到着Erik不禁紧紧握住了手中的象棋。没有孩子应当遭遇这些。但是Charles， 可爱的Charles啊，尽管只与他接触了如此短暂的时间，Erik咬定他一定是他认识的人中最友善的那个……这使他说不清为什么生气了。“我很抱歉。“Erik挤出几个字。

 

 

Charles挥挥手表示没事，抿了一口他的威士忌。“过去的就让它过去吧我的朋友。况且，我现在很开心，”说这些话时他羞涩地看着Erik.

 

 

Erik察觉道了他不好意思的笑容，并回赠一个他那特有的露齿笑。“那和我说说Charles，你在你大学时光是不是也曾放浪过？”

 

 

褐发男子咯咯笑着然后向Erik娓娓道来一次他参加一场派对，喝得酩酊大醉，醒来之后发觉自己不知怎么已在城市另外一边，口袋里还揣着一根香蕉。Erik接着告诉他那段他挑灯夜战沉迷书海奋斗学习，以至于产生幻觉，数字们都在眼前飘。在他们知道结局之前，棋局结束了，Charles赢了，他们碰杯来赞美他们良好的合作。

 

 

这一晚，他们喝了足够多的威士忌，以至于Charles脸上的红晕透过湛蓝的眼睛爬上了他苍白的脸颊。

 

 

Erik想要强奸他。

 

 

那种欲望太强烈了。Erik伸出手，把Charles拉向他，直到小个子男跌入到他的膝盖上，伴着一声轻柔的“哎呦。”

 

 

“Erik，”Charles责备道，但是他没有推开，反而他靠得更加近了，把他的脸颊置于Erik的锁骨处。他轻轻地呼吸，闻着有麝香味的香水，浓烈而又原始，这味道只属于Erik。他以前从未感受过另一个人靠得如此近所带来的温暖，那种温暖不单单是仅仅出自爱慕或者友善。

 

 

他回到拥抱中，紧紧抓着Erik料子昂贵的衬衣。

 

 

Erik任他抓得更紧。“天哪Charles，”他尖声说道。他就像一个傻瓜一样，长时间处于自我否定中。他看着Charles的眼睛。

 

 

一阵寂静。

 

 

接下来两唇相遇。起初很温柔，如羽毛般的触感，轻柔但是温热。亲吻接下来变得激烈而野性，两唇一次又一次得相遇。Erik把他的舌头探入，主导着亲吻，强暴Charles的嘴。

 

 

Charles大声地呻吟，即使如此Erik的嘴依旧盖在他之上。空气变得稀薄，这才迫使他们分开，气喘吁吁，再一次他们又把嘴唇胶在了一起。Erik的手滑向Charles的腰部，伸入那层层开衫毛衣与衬衫之下。他的手接触到那柔软有弹性的肌肤，感受着结实的肌肉，他终结了那个吻，继而开始轻咬Charles的脖子。

 

 

“去卧室，”Erik低吼着，散发着原始的兽性，这简直太性感。他开始解开Charles的开衫扣子，不过把这撕开看上去会更加轻松些。

 

 

“你确定么？Charles问道。

 

 

“讲真？你现在问我这个？“Erik露齿笑道，露出所有的牙齿，放肆地笑着，他粗暴地把Charles拉过来，流畅的几个动作就把褐发男架到了他宽厚的肩膀上。

 

 

“Erik”Charles尖叫，挣扎着试图移动。“我不是娘们，不要再表现地像山顶洞人一样！”

 

 

Erik忽视掉那个小个子，就这样把他带到了卧室，接着他把Charles扔到床上巨大的一堆被子中。他撕开他自己的衬衣，一点也不在乎价值200美元的衬衣扣子被崩开散落于房间各个角落。他倒在床上趴在Charles上方，用自己的身躯罩住了那个小个子。“我完全确定你不是娘儿们，但我们最好还是核实一下。”他扒去了Charles剩下的一件衬衫。

 

 

“你这个混蛋。”Charles大笑。

 

 

“你比我简直小了几个号啊。”他咬着Charles的脖颈接着顺势往下游走。

 

 

“我只比你矮一个头而已，”Charles纠正道，但是现在什么都是那么美好，所以这些也不重要了。

 

 

Erik继续向下游走，在身下人的锁骨处种下一个个草莓，试着去弥补那些错失了的时间，留下带有所属权的印记。他抵达了褐发男子的乳头处，他们在苍白如画布般的躯干上坚挺着，粉红色的。他用嘴含住了其中一个，享受着从Charles沾满吻痕的嘴唇里发出的低沉而响亮的呻吟声。“你太敏感了。”他依旧玩弄着乳头，不时轻咬，不时对他们吹冷气。

 

 

Charles扭动着他的臀部，无休止地用他的胯部抵住Erik的，迫切地想要感受更多，他们裤子上的那层织物成为了一个无情的障碍。“Erik！”Charles尖声叫着，他用可怜兮兮欲求不满的眼神望着Erik。“别停下！”

 

 

Erik笑了，放浪玩味。“我记得某人曾经说过好事偏好有等待之人。”他重重掐了下Charles的屁股，解开他的皮带，用一个流畅的动作替他脱下了裤子与内裤。Erik坐起来以很短的时间脱下他自己的衣服，接着又回到了Charles汗津津的温暖中。他们胸腔沾着汗渍，互相摩擦着。当两人下体那部位触碰到一起时，他们同时哼了哼。

 

 

不想让这种感觉消逝，Charles把他的腿架到Erik的臀部，当Erik推开时，他臀部前推并发出恣意的不满的叫嚷。

 

 

Erik在床边游荡，盲目地翻寻抽屉，试图找到一瓶润滑剂。一度他以为自己找不到那必需品了。在手指上涂满了厚厚的一层润滑剂泡沫，他手指揉搓着，温暖着润滑剂。

 

 

自觉地，Charles张开双腿，绵柔顺从地蠕动着；等待着Erik温热的触摸。

 

 

一只手环住Charles的臀部，另一只抚摸着下体，把一根纤长的手指伸进了那个被褶皱包裹着的小穴。

 

 

Charles发出窒息般的喘息，他无意识的伸出手，紧紧抓住被单，在Erik插入第二根手指时，他的双腿肌肉紧绷，脚趾灵活的成剪刀状张开。

 

 

Erik的呼吸已经沉重，尽管他们还未进入做爱环节，只是因为Charles _ _太紧了__ 。他又插入第三根手指，插得很深，直到手指感触到了身下之人体内的神经。他按着那些神经，按揉着。

 

 

Charles强烈得挣扎， ** **放弃般倒腾着**** 。 “Erik，”他大声叫着，“我最亲爱的Erik,如果-如果你继续这么-这么做-我-我就快忍不住了。”

 

 

德国裔男子用些许遗憾的眼光看了看褐发美人。Erik的手轻柔地抚摸Charles的双腿，把他们移动到一个位置，这样他的腿再一次环绕在Erik细长的腰上。

 

 

Erik让他欲望满满的阴茎对准位置，轻轻松松就进入了Charles体内。插入速度极其缓慢，带来那种令人愉快与炙热的感觉，当Erik一插到底时，他气息急促，把他的脑袋搁置在Charles的肩头。接着他开始动了，用他强有力的臀部猛插，一次又一次击着Charles的蜜穴。

 

 

Charles呻吟着，他的手环绕着Erik，他们互相抵着对方喘气。这感觉太好了，纯粹的摩擦，剧烈的燃烧。他们油滑的身体在互相摩擦时被一种闪闪的甜蜜包裹着。

 

 

Erik抬起头，看着Charles令人愉悦的闪亮亮的眼睛，看了好一阵子，直到他们的嘴唇再次相遇，慢慢的情意绵绵。

 

 

“Erik…”Charles在激烈的拥吻中呜咽。他抬起臀部来迎合Charles连续的猛插。他的阴茎沾着汗的湿润，龟头在肚子上摩擦。”Erik。“

 

 

天哪听到他的名字被呼唤了一遍又一遍真是太甜蜜了。Erik不想再从那动人的嘴唇里听到第二个名字。愉悦冲上心头，两唇再一次相碰，依旧那么激情，Erik变化莫测地猛推着。Charles水性杨花般的呻吟变得更加湿润与淫荡，最后他的嘴唇逃离了亲吻。

 

 

卧室变得寂静，余有两个男人气喘吁吁地调节呼吸声。

 

 

又一个十五分钟过去了，Charles最先打破沉默。“你确定么？”他又问了一次。

 

 

Erik移动了下，把他的脑袋搁置在他弯曲的手臂的臂弯处。他洋洋得意，“问这个有些晚了哦，Charles你不这么认为么？”

 

 

褐发男子脸上泛起了一层粉红“不，我是说，和我在一起。”

 

 

德国裔男几乎翻了一个白眼。”我确定，Charles。“

 

 

“但是你是知道的，不是么？”Charles坚持道，“我不完美受过伤害而且非常，怎么说，‘怪人一个’。我不会做饭，常常喋喋不休，我可以说情感上发育不良，你应该了解这一切方面，如果你想长期发展下去——”

 

 

看来Charles那可爱的喋喋不休是停不下来了，Erik别无选择，只有用一个吻来使他住嘴。“你对于我来说就是完美，”他说道，声音信誓旦旦带有一往的平和。“现在快去睡觉吧，不然我们起不来，上午浴中啪啪啪就要来不及了呢。“

 

 

Charles扑哧一声笑了，点了点头，向Erik靠得更近了。他把他们两个包裹在厚羽绒被下。“好梦，Erik”

 

 

“你也是Charles，你也是。”

 


	7. 漫步阳光下

“亲爱的......，”Emma坐在她办公室里的真皮沙发上，拖着长声说着。她得意的笑声中带着柔和，锐利的蓝色眼睛闪烁着快乐。“你 _被调教_ 得真好。”

 

 

Erik叹息道，在签完手边的最后一份文件之后才抬起眼来盯着Emma。“我没有被调教。”

 

 

“哦拜托，”她穿着到大腿的苍白色的皮靴，她的金发就垂在这形状姣好的腿上。“自从你开始和那个可爱的小男人约会已经六个月了，而从那之后你就变得清心寡欲。“

 

 

一天中大部分时间都沉默的Azazel选择了在这个时间说话。“我觉得他过得开心挺好的。”

 

 

“他可以开心总是好事，现在我们的产量高入云霄，所有的雇员都不需要担心可能会被生吞了。但他开心得有点儿恶心了。我甚至听到他在哼歌。伟大的Erik Lehnsherr，在哼歌！”

 

 

“Emma，并不是所有人都像你一般铁石心肠，而我这么说是在赞美你。”Azazel从他的公文包中抽出几份文件放在Erik的桌子上。

 

 

Emma翻了个大大白眼然后充满艺术性的把自己挂在了沙发上。“Azazel亲爱的，如果你的内心情感丰富的话，你冰冷而性冷淡的外表就变得没有意义了。”

 

 

“Erik的内心美好而柔软，但他对于将恐惧植入许多人的脑海深处也处理的很好。”

 

 

“Erik只对他的蓝眼情人美好而柔软，”Emma纠正道，“他面对别人时都是个婊子。”

 

 

“你们两个能不要如此旁若无人吗？！”Erik猛地掷下他的笔并把一堆文件推在一边，咆哮道。“不要像讨论工作一般讨论我的恋爱生活。我不会忍受自己成为八卦的炮灰的。”

 

 

 Emma发出了咯咯的笑声。“炮灰？说真的Erik？我的，我的Charles真是改变了你不止一点。很快你就会变得边喝茶边吃着司康饼了。”

 

 

忽视了Emma说的话，Erik开始把他的手提电脑放在一旁并把一些文件塞进他的皮质手提包里。“我现在要走了。”

 

 

无论是Emma还是Azazel都没有因为Erik在这个时间下班的事实而感到困扰。这和他约会Charles第一周时的下班时间相同。加班到深夜对于Erik Lehnsherr来说已经是久远的历史了。

 

 

“别忘了明天晚上我们和Stark还有Howlett有个会议。”Azazel提醒道，他的声音低沉而冷静，话语中暗藏着他俄罗斯血统的迹象。“能留下良好的印象就最好了。我们已经忙这个好几个月了。”

 

 

“那个令人毛骨悚然的Shaw也会出席会议。我知道你彻彻底底的讨厌他，但是拜托试着别杀了他。”

 

 

“我不需要杀了他。”Erik边向门口走去边指出。“我们能够拿到那份合同，而事情偏离轨道的羞辱足以使他杀了自己了。”

 

 

“好样的，”Emma鼓励道。很显然她将和Azazel一起留下来收尾。“现在回到你家中的亲亲爱人身边，好好上他，说不定哪天他就怀孕了。”

 

 

“Emma，总有一天，”Erik警告道，但是回到家里和Charles做爱直到两人都精疲力尽似乎也不是，不是什么太糟糕的主意。“总有一天我会解雇你的。”

 

 

“哦亲爱的你需要两个睾丸才敢这么做，而我记得上次见到的时候，Charles把它们放在了水池下面的罐子里。

 

 

当Erik走出房门并扫了他们两个最后一眼的时候，Azazel因为脑中想象的图像而瑟缩了一下。

 

 

他总共花了十分钟离开这栋大楼。他几乎朝着每一个想要阻止他抵达公司大门的人低声咆哮。突然袭来的猛烈冷风和随之而来对比明显的车内的温暖意味着他马上就能到家的事实。

 

 

他的家并不是他住了几年的昂贵而装修精良的大厦顶层，但是那个小小的拥挤的公寓是他在过去的六个月里真正住的地方。Charles在哪里，哪里就是家。他过去从来不觉得自己是一个渴望家庭的类型，但当你约会Charles这样的人的时候拥有一个家是一种保证。

 

 

开车回家的路上，还有等待电梯到达的过程中都充满了期望和不耐烦。就像一个孩子渴望去迪斯尼乐园玩儿......除了迪斯尼乐园之外的任何地方。上帝啊他恨死了迪斯尼乐园，但是Jean和Scott好像是那种喜欢去那里玩儿的孩子。或许有一天他应该带他们去玩儿。但是同样的这意味着他也得去。哦好吧，他们值得一天的痛苦。

 

 

Erik敲着门。并不是因为他没有钥匙，但是进门之前先敲门会让孩子们感到更安全。进门之后，Erik听到的第一个声音就是有人大叫着他的名字和远处传来的Magneto快乐的叫声。一个小小的东西像一道红色闪电向他冲了过来并抱住了他的双腿。

 

 

“Erik，你回家了！”Jean开心地尖叫道并用崇拜的眼神仰望着他。“今天轮到Alex和Hank做饭了！Scott帮忙做了餐后甜点。”

 

 

“我们今天吃牛肉，蔬菜炖菜和土豆泥，”Alex边用捣碎器捣碎土豆的每一寸边阴郁的嘟囔道。

 

 

“餐后甜点是提拉米苏。”Hank正在用电动搅拌机搅拌着奶油。

 

 

“Charles没有帮忙做饭，不是吗？”Erik因为这小小的想法而皱眉。Charles上次试着做炸鱼和土豆条时差点把整栋房子给烧了。

 

 

“Charles帮了一些，但是Alex和Hank因为他搅拌奶油的方式不对而把他赶出了厨房。”

 

 

Erik大笑着把公文包扔在一边然后一把将Jean抱了起来。看到孩子们终于跟他熟悉起来真好。甚至Alex也抛去了他尖刻的语言和不信任。“他现在在哪儿？”

 

 

他正在客厅里生闷气并冲着Magneto抱怨。

 

 

“我应该去看看他。你们今天留作业了吗？”

 

 

Jean很快点了点头。“Scott和我正在做呢。是英语作业，所以它简单极了！”

 

 

“那你们两个应该很快就能完成了。”他把Jean放了下来，“你快去吧。”然后朝着客厅走去。他看到了Charles，他四肢摊开地躺在地上，身上卧着一只开心的狗。

 

 

“好孩子Magneto！”Erik坐在地上轻拍着狗头说道。Magneto发出了另一声吠叫并开心地摇着尾巴。

 

 

“欢迎回家，Erik。”Charles笑着拍抚着狗的背部，继续躺在地上。“我觉得Magneto和孩子们是同谋。自从上次我被驱逐了出来Magneto就再也不让我回到厨房了。”

 

 

Erik露齿笑道。“被驱逐？”

 

 

“是的Erik，被驱逐。”Charles叹息道。“Magneto虽然是一条狗，但它和孩子们是一边的。虽然我不得不承认我现在很舒服。”

 

 

个子更高的的男人轻声笑道。“你希望我拯救你吗？”

 

 

“或许并不是很想？” 这双眼睛，一直都是这么的蓝，伴着完美的嘴唇上暖暖的笑容。“但你应该在狗毛沾满全身之前去把西装换掉。Raven马上要从兼职的地方回家了，所以她可以拯救我。”

 

 

“那你就乖乖地躺着吧。”Erik站起身来开始松脖子上的领带。“我现在要去冲个澡。如果需要我的话就叫我。”

 

 

“我会的，”Charles说道，随着Erik在走廊中越走越远声音渐渐消失了。

 

 

Erik总是在洗澡时想的最多。毕竟，在洗澡时除了清洗自己和思考还能干什么呢。好吧，浴室性爱是一个选择，但是很明显Charles没有在这里参与到这种行为中来，所以只留下了Erik和他的思想。这种生活真是该死的居家，但是他很喜欢。他珍惜每一顿家庭聚餐，每一次争执和时不时的一起去看戏剧。自从他的母亲去世后，他就再也没有这么开心过了。

 

 

他过去从没有这么爱过一个人。可恶的Charles，他可爱的蓝眼睛，他完美的个性和他该死的善良，事实是仅仅是他的笑容都足以使Erik想要改变世界。

 

 

当他走出淋浴间的时候，餐桌已经摆好了，Charles已经自由了而Raven现在已经到家了。Erik站在门旁，看着这个彼此之间没有血缘关系的完美家庭典范。

 

 

“哦！终于，现在我们可以开吃了，”当Raven注意到Erik走近的时候说道。

 

 

“欢迎回家，Raven。”他坐在了Charles的身边，在桌下抓住他的手。

 

 

Charles紧紧地攥了回去。

 

 

“今天的工作真是太疯狂了，”Raven边在盘子里盛了满满的炖菜和蘑菇土豆边哀叹道。“双胞胎们真是野性十足。”

 

 

“你曾经也是双胞胎中的一个，”Charles边帮Jean和Scott的盘子盛满食物边提醒道。“你把你的头发染成了红色并画着蓝色的妆。”

 

 

金发美人脸红了，好像只是回忆那段日子就很丢人。“嘿，并没有那么糟。至少我没有像Alex度过青春期时一样砸墙。我们时不时的就要重刷墙，还记得吗？”

 

 

这次是Alex脸红了。他边把食物浸泡在酱汁里边随着呼吸暗暗地嘀咕着。Hank纵容的笑着，摩擦着他男友的后背。

 

 

“我会经历那个阶段然后把我的头发染成红色的吗？”Jean担忧的尖声问道，脸上带着酱汁的点点污迹。

 

 

“看情况了，”Charles向前倾身，用一张餐巾纸擦着Jean的脸。“我们都曾在青春期行为失常。这是生命很自然的一部分。我觉得你并不会太糟糕，更何况你的发色本来就是红色的。”

 

 

“这倒是真的。”Jean现在看起来更开心了并继续吃着他盘子里的食物。

 

 

“Erik，你在青春期的时候有行为失常吗？”Scott问道，仍和平时一样冷静。他和他的哥哥Alex性格完全相反。Alex就像喷射的火焰，充满侵略性和生气，而Scott是燃烧得更加柔和的火焰。就像冰冷的地表下奔涌的岩浆。然而，兄弟两人都带着因为短时间内失去了太多的东西而形成的谨慎光环。Erik可以理解；他也失去了他的父母。

 

 

“我并没有太糟糕......我觉得我做的最糟的事情就是饮酒过量。我的大部分时间都在学习。”

 

 

“真的？”Raven看起来很吃惊，但随后耸了耸肩。“哦好吧，也没有人相信Charles曾经是个疯子。

 

 

Charles边笑边玩着盘子里的食物。“事情并没有那么糟......”

 

 

“我不知道Raven，”Erik把黄油抹在他的面包卷上并大大的咬了一口。“Charles告诉了我很多。另外，这是......自制的黄油吗？”他在再次说话之前又咬了一口面包。“因为它真是太好吃了。”

 

 

当Charles看起来很内疚的时候Alex和Hank都在偷笑。“本来它应该是搅拌粘稠的奶油，但我似乎搅拌过度了，所以它分离了。”

 

 

Erik笑了起来。当然事情是这么回事，只有Charles才会做出这样的事情。“至少你分离出了黄油。事情可能会更糟的。”

 

 

“怎么说？”Charles问道。

 

 

“它可能会自燃。”

 

 

大家都笑了起来，而在此之后就是善意的逗弄，有趣的聊天话题而在某个时候Magneto不知怎么设法偷到了一个面包卷。晚餐过后，大家都吃到了完美制作的浸透着咖啡和引人堕落的巧克力的提拉米苏。晚些时候，大家都坐在客厅的电视前面看《美国队长：复仇者先锋》。Jean最早离开，很快Scott也离开了。两个孩子在起身去Hank的屋子之前都接受了Hank和Alex的拥抱。

 

 

Charles和Erik紧挨着坐着。高个子男人把褐发男人拉的很近直到他的头靠在Erik的肩膀上，而Erik的手臂环抱着他。

 

 

Charles在靠进他的怀抱并发出满足的叹息之前绷紧了一秒。

 

 

突然Raven站了起来。“好吧，我要去睡觉了。”

 

 

“这么早？”Charles坐起身来问道，稍微有些惊讶。“电影甚至还没演完呢。”

 

 

“明天对我来说很重要，何况我在这里很明显阻碍了你们的‘性致’。”

 

 

即使是在昏暗的灯光下，Charles的脸红的也很明显，伴随着Erik感谢的笑容，牙齿闪着诡异的白色光芒。

 

 

金发遮挡了她的双眼，但是她嘴唇的弧度暗示了温和的笑意。轻撩着她的金发，她悠闲地走回了自己的房间。

 

 

现在孩子们都睡着了，大人们可以拥有一些私人的空间。Charles向前挪动着坐在了Erik的大腿上，把脸埋在了高个子男人的脖子曲线上。“今天工作如何？”他问道，呼吸着Erik充满男人味的气息。

 

 

Erik的手臂环着Charles的腰。这样真是棒极了，他们彼此之间契合极了，就好像他们是特意为彼此创造的。是一枚硬币的两面。“工作很顺利，我们明天有一场很重要的会议，所以在我们聊天的时候Emma和Azazel很可能正在歇斯底里。

 

 

Charles轻声笑道。“对此你感觉如何？”

 

 

Erik的声音很轻但也很确定。他笃定地按摩着Charles的后背，缓慢地画着圆圈。“我们会赢得合同的。”

 

 

Charles满足地轻哼道。“你这么确定？”

 

 

“当然。”Erik的手向下移动着，到Charles腰部更低的位置，他的碰触更加坚定了。“我们的对手是Shaw，而且说真的，他的公司不如我们的公司，所以竞争并不会那么激烈。”

 

 

Charles移动着并开始轻咬着Erik的下巴。“据我所听说的，他听起来似乎不是一个好人。”

 

 

“他确实不是，但是别再谈论他了。”Erik把Charles拽起身来，让他涨红的脸面对着他，他的双手更加往下揉搓着Charles臀部坚挺的双球。

 

 

肤色较深的男人尖锐的吸了一口气，推挤着Erik的手追求着更多惬意的摩擦。“我们花了一天时间准备Jean明天学校表演的演出服。她要演一个超级英雄。”

 

 

Erik低下头去啃咬着Charles的耳朵。“那么，我猜我们得早睡了。”

 

 

那谄媚的双唇向上拖拽出一个明显的笑意。“我觉得你是对的，我的朋友。”

 

 

他们迅速地回到了Charles的卧室，作为六个月来最棒的部分现在也可以认为是Erik的房间。他们撕扯掉了彼此的衣服，迅速而急迫的，但是他们做爱的过程是缓慢的，温和而甜蜜，带着单纯的语言难以表达的的亲昵。

 

 

在寂静的夜里，温和的，几乎听不见的敲门声把Erik从安眠中叫醒。他花了一些时间才感到清醒。虽然他得早起去上班，但他绝对不是一个习惯早起的人。

 

 

微弱的敲门声再次响起然后Raven说道，“Charles？”她用颤抖的声音说道。他的声音无力而脆弱，如雪花一般微弱而易碎。这很不像平时自信而脾气火爆的Raven。听到她这样的声音......事情不对。

 

 

Charles的眼睛猛地睁开了，明亮而清醒。他坐起身来。“稍等一下亲爱的。”

 

 

Erik也想坐起来，但是Charles把手放在了他的胸膛上，把他推回了床上，安静地命令他留在那里。他这么做了，他躺回床上看着Charles起身并穿上了他能找到的最近的一条裤子，然后安静地走向Raven并关上了身后的门。

 

 

好奇占了上风，20分钟之后Erik穿上了裤子然后蹑手蹑脚地走向了起居室。

 

 

Charles坐在沙发上而Raven四肢伸展地笼罩在他身上。跟Charles比起来她看起来很小，当她安静的在肤色较深的男人脖颈处哭泣抽搐的时候看起来更小了。

 

 

Charles的脸上带着阴郁的表情。他的眼睛，总是那么明亮，因为沉重的压力而变得暗淡。他注意到了Erik，就用那沉默忍受的眼神望着他，而Erik没有别的选择只有退后并回到了他们的房间。他坐在床上，在等待的时候毫无睡意，尝试着去听脚步的声音。

 

 

他听到了，大约一个小时之后，伴随着轻微的抽噎。是Raven。一定是她终于回去睡觉了，这也意味着Charles很快也要回来了。

 

 

但是他没有。

 

 

不能再等的更久了，Erik今晚第二次离开了床并走向起居室。只是Charles并不在那里。他看向了厨房，但是只有Magneto在那里，睡在入口的旁边，好像在守护着这个接纳他的家庭。

 

 

唯一剩下的地方是阳台。

 

 

Charles就在外面，黑夜中他手中香烟的橘黄色微光在黑夜中十分显眼，和城市中点亮的许多灯光融合在一起，吞噬了星光并在强势的月光下收敛。他仍然是半裸的，只穿着早前套上的薄棉睡裤。很少能看到他在这么开放的环境中如此暴露。在Erik认识他的时间里，Charles一直穿着长袖衬衫，虽然他们可能很薄，但是它们很好的遮盖了他的肌肤。他斜靠在阳台上，脸上带着疏离的表情，心不在焉地看着脚下的世界。

 

 

“Charles，我不知道你还抽烟。”Erik说道，他先开口说话使得Charles不会因为他的出现而吓到。他用手臂环住了身形更小的男人，轻轻地提醒着Charles他有多冰凉。他的皮肤摸起来很冷，但是他没有颤抖。“我需要杀了谁？”

 

 

Charles把烟抽了一半的时候，呛住了并爆发出笑声。“我只在不顺心的日子抽烟，只在不顺心的日子。”他向后靠进Erik的怀抱并深深地吸气。“当你如此冷静地说这些话时很令人信服。你就不能直接问是否一切还好吗？”

 

 

“这是一个很蠢的问题。很明显有些事情不对，直接消除那些伤害你的东西更简单。”Erik耸了耸肩膀。Charles并不能看到，但是因为他的头正靠在Erik的下巴上所以他可以感受到。

 

 

“你这样很可爱Erik，但是我很好。是Raven。”

 

 

Erik张开了他的手指，想要尽他所能的遮盖Charles更多裸露的肌肤，尽量地给予他更多的温暖。“没什么区别。她受伤的时候你也难过，因此......消灭掉一切伤害她的东西。”

 

 

“Raven时不时的会做噩梦。她童年曾受到虐待，身上总是布满淤青，但是很多年都没有人注意到因为她用一层又一层的化妆品掩盖。”Charles把他的香烟在阳台的金属上摁灭。他抓住Erik的前臂，想要汲取到更多的它所渗透出的舒适与温暖。“现在她是一个兼职的化妆师。”

 

 

“其他的孩子也做噩梦吗？”

 

 

“Scott会梦到和他的哥哥分开。而Alex会梦到他父母的死。Jean不会做噩梦，但是从小就认为爱是有条件的。她坚信如果她做错了什么，我们就再也不会爱她了。”

 

 

这实在是......太糟了。听到这些，想到这只是冰山的一角，只是Charles每天都要面对的事情，就像是持续不断的受伤儿童的溪流，而他尝试着确保他们在这不完美的世界里活下去。它很不公平，而且十分残忍。

 

 

Erik没什么能说的。他所能做的只有把Charles抱得更紧并无声地起誓会一直保护他。“你做过噩梦吗？”

 

 

Charles转过身来把额头靠在Erik胸膛上。“我曾经做过，但是之后......”

 

 

“但是之后怎么了？”Erik插嘴道。

 

 

没人说话，唯一的噪声只有城市的声音。汽车快速地开过，在城市的灯光下发出轰鸣声。失眠的鸽子发出“咕咕”的叫声。夜晚的空气越来越冷但是月光仍在持续地照耀，浓郁而充足。

 

 

“但之后我遇到了你。“

 

 

Erik感到心脏的膨胀，他过去不曾相信一个人会如此的爱另外一个人。它或许会以最佳的方式伤害一个人的肉体。这种感觉，就是人们为之生存也愿为之牺牲的意义。也是战争和毁灭的根源。是音乐与艺术作品的生母，人类仅以此感受为基础兴起又衰落。

 

 

爱。

 

 

它是这人世间所能提供的最令人恐惧但也最美丽诱人的东西。

 

 

“我爱你，”Erik以最通俗的方式脱口而出。然而，他并不确定什么是恰当的说出这三个字的时间。归根到底，他从未对他母亲之外的人说出这三个字。

 

 

“我也爱你，Erik。”


	8. 天崩地裂

Erik坐在一张巨大的红木桌子后面，坐在他旁边的是Shaw，在他对面坐着的是Logan Howlett 和Tony Stark。

 

 

Logan正忙着比对Shaw和Erik的合同。另一边，Tony整个人几乎都趴在桌上压着设计图纸，嘴里发出了悲催的呻吟。

 

 

“现在来看，这两份合同看上去都特么棒呆了。“Logan 咧嘴大笑，满足地靠回椅子，就好像一只抱着一碗奶油的大猫。

 

 

“所以接下来要做的是看看哪家公司更有本事了。”

 

 

Tony 又发出了一声充满痛苦的叹息。

 

 

Erik还从没见过伟大的Tony Stark如此失落的样子。他的好奇心终于占了上风。“你怎么了？“

 

 

Tony仰起头的时候似乎想到了什么，“噢等等，你是不是正处在一段热恋期？“

 

 

他已经后悔张嘴问这件事了，“额…是的。”

 

 

“我猜也是。你总是一脸得意满满的样子，很显然这意味着你有稳定的上床对象。或许你可以帮到我。”

 

 

“…也许吧。”Erik惊恐地瞪了一眼 Logan。

 

 

“看看我一会儿得处理什么？”

 

 

Tony无视了Logan的话，继续热切地盯着Erik。

 

 

坐在旁边的Shaw明显地被忽视了，正默默地怒火中烧着。

 

 

“有一个妹子，叫Stephanie Rogers，你认识她吗？噢你当然不认识她，但不管怎样她可真是个可人儿，那种典型美国甜心！但不仅如此，她就像……她人也很棒。内心的每处都 _ _很美好__ ，不仅仅是外表美，你懂吗？她是个美术老师，还参加志愿活动。事情是这样的……该死的我不知道该怎么追求她。我已经试遍 _ _所有__ 方法了，送她车，她没接受，送她苹果公司的股份，但她却把股票都卖了并捐给一个协青社（*）。”Tony又发出了一声惨烈的哀嚎，像极了某种受伤垂危、急需被送一程般野兽的咆哮。“就连钻石都不管用了！那个说钻石是一个女孩最好的朋友的家伙就是一个狗屎！”

（*注：Youth Outreach Group，协青社（港译），又称青少年协助发展组织，主要帮助陷入危机的边缘青少年和介入保护青少年心理健康。）

 

 

“还从来没见过他这副鬼样，”Logan看似轻拍Tony的背部却发出了巨大的抨击声。男孩们总会有下面肿的不行却无法排解的时候。这让他看起来更讨人厌了。“ 

 

 

“她也许只是在装着很难追，其实在欲擒故纵。”Shaw咧嘴笑着说。这个笑容真恶心，扭曲而带着嘲笑。

 

 

要给你未来的老板如何打炮的建议实际上是件很尴尬的事情，但形势所迫你总要去完成这项艰难的任务。Erik欲言又止，仔细考虑着该怎么接话。“你只是单纯地想跟她共度春宵还是真的想跟她约会呢？“

 

 

Tony皱起眉头，“大概是……都有？“

 

 

“很显然你不能靠挥霍金钱和财富来赢得她的欢心，你为什么不只是花点时间去陪陪她呢？一些不是为了滚床单的时间。“

 

 

“比如一起去巴黎旅行？“

 

 

“太过了。试着陪她出去参加义工活动？“Erik建议道。

 

 

Tony畏缩了下。“你知道我的时间有多宝贵吗？我的公司掏出了巨额的金额，于是我无需亲自去参加义工，这意味着我可以成天待在我的办公室里思考如何设计新品以便带来更高额的利润，这样我可以捐更多的钱给慈善机构。这是我所能想到的最棒的循环系统了。”

 

 

“那你觉得她是否比这个更宝贵呢？”

 

 

Tony在点头之前静静地仔细考虑了这个问题。“你说的对，她比这些都更珍贵。Lehnsherr，想得不错！”在冲出房间之后，Tony又穿着一身印着“黑色安息日”乐队图像的朴素T恤和宽松的长裤跑了回来，一改平日马甲三件套的风格。“Logan，能帮我通知Pepper等会不参加会议吗？”然后他抓起一串钥匙就往电梯门冲了出去。

 

 

“去他的Stark，我的下半身可不肿。”尽管接下来他得一个人做出雇佣谁的最终决定，但Logan看上去并没有被这个事实所困扰。

 

 

“太糟糕了！我得找找《兄弟法则》了，希望我能找到！”Tony探出头来，穿过已经合到一半的自动门，把门逼停。“而且，我们就雇佣Lehnsherr先生吧！顺便提一下，给你的设计点个赞。即使以我的标准来看也是很不错的设计。再见！”

 

 

然后伴随着“叮“的一声，门关掉了，Tony Stark已经离开了。

 

 

Logan站起来，手撑在桌上做了个鬼脸笑。“好了会议结束了。欢迎加入我们，Lehnsherr。”

 

 

“就这样就够了吗？”Erik有些震惊。他以为他们会花很多的时间和精力去做出结论，但他再次忘记了在过去几个月里他们为了这份合约整日忙碌、开会；有了Charles的陪伴，这些就像一阵烟般很快过去了。

 

 

“就是这么简单。”Logan打着哈欠说道，看上去很像一只慵懒的野兽。“明天就将办完手续和其他相关的事务。”他执行了关机操作，用手指在平板上百般无赖地滑来滑去，直到屏幕上出现了关机画面才罢休。“我相信你们两个可以自己找的出去的路。Shaw，我对这次的结果很抱歉，如果未来有合作机会我们会再联络你的。”

 

 

当Erik和Shaw乘坐电梯下去时，他们看见Logan抓起一瓶苏格兰威士忌往沙发走去。

 

 

他们在电梯里处于一片寂静的状态。当Shaw快要气的七窍生烟时，Erik心里正处于巨大的狂喜中。Erik甚至不需要说些什么，赢得了这个合约就足以证明一切。当电梯门打开时，Shaw拿出手机粗暴地按着手机按键并走了出去。他脸上一片阴沉，不停膨胀的怒火和耻辱感随着时间推移而逐渐溃烂生疮。

 

 

Erik才不关心这个，他急着分享这个好消息。他拿出手机安心快速拨号键，电话只响了一声就被迅速接起来了。

__

__

__“Hello？”__ Charles接起了电话。

 

 

“嘿，”Erik心中瞬间被浓重的、轻柔的大不列颠口语所温暖着。“我们赢了。”

 

 

 _ _“恭喜你Erik！这真是太棒了！”__ 然后电话那边传来了悉悉索索的声音和Jean喋喋不休的声音。 _ _“Jean亲爱的，你看上去很好。不，不，不，红色对超级英雄而言是很个不错的颜色……不，你不能只穿着内裤就去外面。”__

 

 

Erik笑着坐进他的豪华轿车中。“我猜Jean一定是对她的学校汇演感到很焦虑？“

 

 

 _ _“可不是？我试着用别针把她的披肩夹好，但是我觉得安全别针不够了。”__ Charles轻笑着。 _ _“你能按时回家吗？”__

 

 

“我这就回家了。“家。这个说法听起来再合适不过了。或许是时候开始看看房子了……Jean和Scott应该会对能有自己的房间而感到满意的……此外一张更大、特大号的床也很有必要。

__

__

__“你能在回家时绕道带点东西吗？帮忙买点安全别针可以吗？”__ 透过听筒还可以听到Raven光速般的语速。Charles紧张地一笑。 _ _“我们还需要发夹和……发胶？”__

 

 

“我会在回家的时候带回来。“

 

 

Charles在电话那端明显地呼了一口气。 _ _“谢谢你Erik，你真是上帝派来的天使。女孩们越来越难伺候啦。待会见。”__

 

 

“待会见。Charles？“

__

__

__“嗯？怎么了？”_ _

 

 

“我爱你。”

__

__

__“我也爱你，Erik。”__ 然后Charles挂掉了电话。

 

 

Erik花了一点时间让自己在汹涌的爱意中平静下来，然后才敲了敲隔开他和司机的隔板窗。

 

 

司机摇下窗户，用带着询问的眼神看着他。

 

 

 “我从哪里可以买到发夹，以及该死的这些都是什么玩意？”Erik同时还想买些玫瑰。毕竟每位主角都值得沐浴在花海里。

 

~*~

 

“这么说Erik会去买发夹和发胶咯？“Raven正跪坐在Jean面前，一边给Jean脸部上粉底液一边问道。看起来女士们正全力以赴地准备学校汇演事宜，而Charles在这件事上没什么发言权。至少他们都乐在其中了。

 

 

“就在我们聊天的这会，Erik正在去买的路上。“

 

 

“就好像Alex、Hank和Scott，他们也在去买那些东西的路上了。”Jean翠绿色的眼珠子滴溜溜地转来转去，而且上面的眼线更加突出了这双大眼睛。Charles短暂地思考，基于健康考虑是否应该让一个如此年轻的女孩化妆，但话说回来这也不是什么经常发生的情况，所以……

 

 

“Hank、Alex和Scott会很快到这的。Hank在大学里有些事要做完才能走。估计帮不上什么忙。”

 

 

“希望他们没绕远路……额……靠过来一点，”Rave说道。当她给Jean做定妆时，将化妆刷咬在嘴里。“不管怎样他们会准时到家的……OK，完成！”她往后仰观察了一下成果，咧嘴笑了。“完美！”

 

 

“Charles,Charles!”Jean瞬间如同鲜活的火焰般四处转圈。她的头发恰如其分地弯曲着，披着闪耀着红光的耀眼披肩。“我看起来像不像超级英雄？”

 

 

Charles望着她的双眼，不安全感和被认同的需求仍不时在那里闪过。“你看上去就和以前一样漂亮，小甜心。“

 

 

“耶！”她弯下腰轻吻了Raven的脸颊。“多亏了Raven！”

 

 

这位金发碧眼的女孩笑了，过去漫漫长夜的梦靥在她的脸上也不复踪迹。“别客气。我们等会去吃雪糕吧！”

 

 

Jean用欢呼的尖叫声表达了自己的喜悦。

 

 

突然一阵敲门声，“红十字捐募！“

 

 

Charles立刻就竖起了寒毛。一个会在晚上这个时候上门的红十字会。

 

 

或许只是“红十字会。”

 

 

事情有些不对头。当然，当一直安静守护这个家的Magneto从沙发下跳下、耳朵竖起并小声咆哮着盯着门口看时，Charles的担忧似乎得到了佐证。

 

 

“Charles？”Jean小声地问着，充满恐惧地盯着门口。她的妆容更加深脸上的惧意。

 

 

Magneto的咆哮声更大了。

 

 

Raven也焦躁起来，牙齿细微地颤抖着。她的手紧紧地抓住了Jean的肩膀。

 

 

“Raven，Jean，你们去我的房间，锁上房门，然后去浴室里，记得也要锁上门。然后打电话给Moria。”

 

 

“那你呢？”Raven问道，但她已经将手机握在了手里，她的手在抖。

 

 

“我当然得去见见我们的访客。别担心Raven，很可能什么事情都不会发生，但是，请你们一定要照我说的去做。这只是一个预防措施，但快按我的吩咐去做。”

 

 

Raven看上去不是很高兴的样子，但她还是按照吩咐带走了Jean。

 

 

“Hello，家里有人吗？”门那边再次响起了询问声。

 

 

一个男人。

 

 

声音跟之前那人不同。

 

 

有两个人在外面。

 

 

两个陌生人在门外。

 

 

声称自己是红十字会成员。

 

 

Charles很庆幸Hank和Alex不在这里。要保证他们的安全要更难一些。Alex可不是那种肯躲在背后的人；尽管Hank长得也是一副不爱惹事的脸，但他也不愿意躲在别人身后。Charles从沙发后拿出了球棒，轻轻地走向了门口。

 

 

那种感觉又回来了——肾上激素充斥全身，将他变回了多年前仍流落街头的自己。他站在门后，Magneto在他脚边狂吠着。

 

 

如果这只是一场误会，那些人会离开的……如果不是……那么，他将迫使他们离开这里。

 

 

死寂的气氛被巨大的砰砰敲门声所击个粉碎。木屑随着踹门的动作开始掉落，然后该死的最终都散架了。三个身穿黑衣的男子闯了进来。

 

 

Magneto最先冲向其中一位入侵者，愤怒地竖起浑身的毛发，大口地咬住了对方。

 

 

其中一名带着蒙布的入侵分子掏出了一把装着消音器的枪，射了一枪。

 

 

Magneto痛呼一声就瘫软在门边，鲜血流了满地，在奶白色的厨房瓷砖上呈现出让人晕眩的深红色。

 

 

当Charles低头凝望已经瘫软的家庭宠物时，鲜血从他的脸上滴落。他松开了手里的球棒，无力地滑倒在地，木棒坠落发出清脆的叮当声。“你们想要什么？”

 

 

希望Raven已经叫来了警察。

 

 

希望有邻居听到这场骚乱。

 

 

希望援手正在赶来。

 

 

这样的话孩子们就安全了。

 

 

Hank、Alex和Scott还不在家。

 

 

三个男子立即表达出了他们有所目的。其中一人举着枪问，“Charles？你得跟我们走一趟。”他的声音因为黑色面具遮盖了全脸而有些模糊不清。真是老套的台词，但这并不意味着其中的恐吓成分有所减少。

 

 

Charles没有挪动，于是入侵者们视其为投降和顺从的信号。他们伸出手紧紧地抓住了他的手臂。

 

 

然后他开始挣扎。他瞄准枪的位置踢了过去，枪掉落在地上滑行了一段距离。

 

 

两人将他压住不得动弹，剩下的那人照着他的腹部狠狠地揍了一拳，甚至将他肺里的空气都打了出来。他继续挣扎着，大力地扭打着对方，却不敢弄出太大声响。他不想Raven因此跑出来逞能救他。

 

 

也许是受够了他的挣扎，那两人将他狠狠地摔向书架，书都砸向了地板，书里夹藏着的家庭照片都纷纷掉了出来。然后他们又将他推向咖啡桌，桌上的棋牌砸到了他的背上，棋子也一并摔在他身上。他喘着气，感觉自己疲惫不堪。

 

 

Charles呻吟出声，疼痛扎进他的皮肤，使他失去知觉。他尝试着站起来，但是一只脚踩在他背上，把他压回地面。他看见其中一人捡回了枪支，正在用对讲机讲话。

 

 

他脑袋灼热地疼痛着。

 

 

然后陷入了昏迷。

 

~*~

 

买到发夹花费的时间比想象中要长得多。Raven没有具体描述她想要的类型，所以Erik一开始猜测应该只有一种……但事与愿违。这里简直是一片发夹海：红、蓝、迷你款、巨型的、黑色的、棕色的……简直是五彩缤纷。Erik在买下全部款式之前，足足花了十五分钟时间思考。然后发胶也是这种情况：超强力、超卷型、防静电、彩胶还有带香味的……为什么女人需要这些东西？他也每样都拿上，收银员给了他一个相当奇怪的眼神；但Erik回以一副恐怖的瞪视瞪了回去。紧接着他又买了一束最大的玫瑰花，就像Jean头发那样鲜红。

 

 

这场惨烈兼惨败的购物之战花费了超乎意料的时间。他们公寓所在的街区的景色非常漂亮，Erik抱着一束玫瑰和一堆漂亮的小玩意走向大楼，耐心地等着电梯送他回家。

 

 

通往他们住所的路仍如往常……只是不详的感觉爬上了他的心头，让他感觉胸部一阵闷疼。他的直觉一向很准，当他看见公寓的门时他浑身的血液都被冻住了。

 

 

警方在破碎的门前拉起了横幅。Erik拉起它们走了进去，他的脚步依然沉稳，但他的脑海里一次又一次暴躁地嘶吼着“不，不，不，不”。

 

 

即使在这里，他也能看见被打翻的东西，书架上的书散落一地，棋盘和咖啡桌已经彻底翻倒，黑白棋子散落在地毯中。

 

 

警方不在，但一个女人站在孩子们的面前。她穿着西装，头发被盘成原髻绕在脑后。

 

 

“孩子们……”Erik一边说着一边走向休息室，但当他开始走动但地板上发出了奇怪的声响时僵住了。他朝下看去，都是血。Erik忍不住想呕吐。

 

 

“Erik！”Jean张开双臂哭着跑过来。

 

 

Erik扔下了手里的东西将孩子抱在怀里，将她紧紧地抱住。“发……发生了什么！”Erik害怕听到答案。

 

 

但Jean只是将脸埋在他的颈窝里，细声啜泣着。

 

 

“发生了什么事情？”他大声地再问了一次。他 _ _需要__ 知道答案。

 

 

一位肤色黝黑的女子说话了。她的眼神坚定，嘴抿成一条直线。“你一定就是Erik Lehnsherr。我叫Moria McTaggert。Charles被劫走了。”

 

 

Erik心猛地一沉，寒意遍布全身。Moria。Charles提起过她，就是她，收留了Charles，让他有瓦遮头，并鼓励他成为一名社工。他从没想过会在这种情况下认识她。他低头看着脚下的血迹……

 

 

Moria看向他的目光所在之地，“不是这样的，”她飞快地说道，“那不是他的血。这是Magneto的，Hank这会正带它去看兽医了。”

 

 

“那警方——”

 

 

“已尽全力。”Moria双手交叉抱在胸前，整个人都被浓浓的挫败感所包围。“除非有赎金要求，否则他们无能为力。”

 

 

“那些该死的人闯了进来！”Raven发出尖锐的声音，“他们劫走了Charles！但那些警察 _ _什么也做不了！__ ”

 

 

Erik今晚还是第一次注意到了Raven。她那头金发杂乱不堪，、就像被她抓狂地拉扯过；碧蓝色的眼睛充满了血丝和眼水，妆容已花，一缕黑色的印迹正在她脸上蔓延而下。“他让我们……他让我们藏在他房间里，那伙人……他们……他们……”Raven发出撕心裂肺的恸哭声撕裂了Erik的心。

 

 

“我本应在这的。”Alex听起来过于冷静，“操，那个时刻他最需要我们。”

 

 

Erik注意到Alex的手正剧烈地颤抖着，Scott紧紧地揪着他哥哥的衬衫边，指关节都已发白。

 

 

“一切都会好起来的。”Erik已无话可说，此时已无其他话语可以道出口了。

 

 

拳击水泥墙的声音震耳欲聋。

 

 

“别。说。了。”Alex咬紧牙齿。

 

 

“我们父母死时他们也是这么说的。”Scott低声说道，几乎细不可闻。这是他今晚说的第一句话。“一切都会变好。”

 

 

“会好起来的，”Erik坚持。也绝不会有其他的选项，他会把Charles安全地带回家。

 

 

 ** **“不要撒谎！”**** Alex叫着。Jean哭的更加大声，但Raven已经变得虚弱如同被夜幕所吞没。Scott似乎也一起萎靡了。

 

 

Erik从没意识到他们是如此的脆弱。孩子们似乎在崩溃中破碎。Charles就是将一切事物都结合起来的纽带。

 

 

现在他不在这了。一切都在崩塌。

 

 

他能感觉到自己也在崩溃。如果Charles……那些成就了他是谁的因素或许将不复存在……如果Charles……

 

 

“够了！”Moria的声音虽然仍痛苦，但仍坚定和富有权威，打破他们的思绪。“我们将在别的地方待上一晚，这里不是我们现在应该待的地方。”

 

 

“但是——”Alex第一个提出质疑。

 

 

Moria很果断地打断他，“没有但是。Charles将毫发无损地回家。不会有坏事会在他身上发生。打包好你们的物品，然后我们出发。”

 

 

Jean在Erik的颈窝处点了点头，松开了Erik好让他将自己放下来。她跑到Raven身边，孩子们开始陆续回到自己房间里。

 

 

Moria走向他，棕色的眼睛盯着Erik。“我听说你很多次，Lehnsherr。”

 

 

“我会把Charles带回来。”

 

 

“我知道你会。“Moria从她的胸口衣袋里掏出一张工作证。“你可能知道，Charles有跟你说过我曾经是社工吗？”

 

 

Erik只能点点头。

 

 

“那么，我现在是CIA了。”

 

 

这引起了他的注意，“那你为什么不赶紧做点什么？！”

 

 

这名黝黑肤色的女子眼中闪烁着危险的光芒，毕竟她是当初给了青少年的Charles稳定生活的人。“因为我人轻言微，这就是原因。我做不到聚集全体CIA成员去找寻找一名义工。”

 

 

“那我们也应该做点……”

 

 

“我会照顾孩子们。你要去联系Stark和Howlett。“

 

 

Erik呆住了。什么？“他们跟这件事有什么关系？“

 

 

Moria沮丧地摇了摇头。“这不是我该说的，但如果你想让Charles安全归来，你就应当这么去做。”

 

 

就在这时，Erik的手机响了，提示有短信进来。Erik第一眼注意到的是这个号码是未知的，然后他注意到是一个地址，下方附字： ** **你知道该带什么，Lehnsherr。如果你胆敢跟警方联系，后果自负。****

****Shaw** **

__

__Shaw._ _

__

__Shaw._ _

 

果然是Shaw。这个王八蛋龟孙子是最有可能将Charles掳走作为谈判筹码的人。Erik开始怒火中烧，血液沸腾，他想呐喊，在找到Shaw之前将苦楚都发泄出来。

 

 

他要杀了Shaw。

 

 

Moria看上去似乎很理解他脸上所表达出来的情感。“去吧，”她说，“做你最该做的，我会照顾孩子们。”

 

 

Erik在离开时点头以示谢意。他一边从楼梯间跑下楼一边紧紧地抓着手机拨打了Azazel的号码。“Azazel，叫上Emma，现在到我办公室等我。联络Stark和Howlett，让他们也过来。我不关心你怎么做，一定要让他们过来见我。”

 

 ~*~

 

Moria看着Erik离开的身影，仍沉浸在担忧和恐惧中。过了这么多年，她以为Charles终于获得了自由，终于可以过他想要和应得的生活……但突然一切事情都变了，他被牵扯到不属于自己的麻烦里了。

 

 

Moria再次拨打电话，屏住呼吸等待是否能成功联系上他。然而，她能听到只有声讯留言。

__

__

__嗨，你正在和Tony Stark通话，我现在忙着跟人上床……或者无所事事，总之没空接电话啦。等会再打来吧！……不要打给Pepper喔，不管你要干啥，都不要打给Pepper。_ _

__

__

“该死的Stark！”她低沉地挂掉了电话，她已经留了足够多的留言，再多留几个也毫无意义。Logan也不接电话，他估计是在哪里的酒吧里正喝得醉生梦死。 

 

 

Charles正处于危险之中，但这两个最有可能阻止坏事的发生的人却无法联系上。简直像诅咒一样。

 

 

Brain Xavier死于一场蹊跷的实验室事故，只留下了一个孤身一人的孩子。

 

 

Sharon Xavier死于过量饮酒，此前她一直沉湎于自己的绝望抑郁的精神世界里。

 

 

即使是后来嫁入家族的Markos，也因为一场两车相撞事故而消失了。

 

 

现在Charles被歹徒绑走，用于威胁Erik。

 

 

Xavier的血脉似乎被诅咒了一般。Moira衷心地希望相同的命运不要降落在Charles的身上。


	9. 查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔

Erik在办公室里大搞破坏。叠的整整齐齐的文件被弄得一塌糊涂，完美排列的椅子被他胡乱推倒，什么被他毁了。

 

 

窗外的世界还在像平常一样运转着。车辆驶过，行人慢吞吞地移动着，有条不紊地过着他们的生活。全世界都好好的……与之相反，他的世界，正在崩塌。

 

 

Emma和Azazel在角落里担忧地看着他。

 

 

 “你准备怎么做？”Emma问。她的手臂抱在饱满的胸前，即使是突然把她叫出来，她都是一如既往地无懈可击。没有一根头发不整齐，衣服上也没有一丝褶皱。

 

 

“去见Shaw。就现在。”他翻出Stark-Howlett公司的合同，全塞进公文包里，提着就往门外走。

 

 

“这很危险，同志。”Azazel皱着眉毛说，“Howlett先生很快就会动身了，你在这儿等他会更好。”

 

 

“我们没时间了，Azazel，”Erik咆哮道。他们俩人堵在门口挡住他的去路，“我要去找Charles，让开。”

 

 

“你要站在公司的立场想一想，你还有这么多员工，他们还得养活家人，你说呢？”

 

 

“Emma是对的。”Azazel的眼睛里露出凶光，固执地抿着下巴。“你不能贸然行动。”

 

 

“ _ _Emma__ ，”他对两位朋友的耐心正在耗尽，“你要不就跟我一起去，否则就是在和我作对，让开。”

 

 

“我不会让你毁了我们那么辛苦才得来的一切，”Emma也提高了嗓门，声音尖锐，简直就像她脖子上挂的那串钻石一样。“不是只有你的未来处在危境之中，也不是只有你一个为了公司呕心沥血！”

 

 

“不管Shaw到底想怎么做，你会得到你的那份的Emma，员工也不会有什么损失。”最差的情况大不了就是，他把自己的钱都给他们。Erik的眼光高，花费也不少，但还是有足够的存款来支付一笔可观的遣散费。

 

 

“这根本不是重点，你个傻逼！万一他要你的命怎么办？”

 

 

这是Erik这辈子第一次……看见Emma的眼睛瞪得这么大。不管是担心他还是太生气了，他不知道，只是事实就是眼睛瞪这么大简直是世界八大奇迹。

 

 

这不像她，一点也不像。但是她这个样子也说明了他们的处境到底是有多危急。

 

 

“我必须去，Emma。我不能……我不能没有Charles，我——“

 

 

“当你脑子里进了颗子弹的时候，什么意义都没了！“

 

 

“是我也总比是他好！“Erik绝望地大吼道，希望能让他们明白。

 

 

Emma吼得比他更大声，一副失控的样子：“你知道自己说了什么吗？你知道自己有多傻逼吗？！他会把你们两个都杀掉的！”

 

 

“他只是想要赢！他不需要杀我！”

 

 

Azazel冷静地打断他们的争吵：“他值得么？”

 

 

“什么？！”Emma和Erik同时大吼。

 

 

俄罗斯人朝手心了咳了一下，“你的Charles值得你这么做吗？赔上你的公司，你的伙伴，很有可能还赔上你的命？”

 

 

Erik准备开口的时候Azazel又打断他。

 

 

“想想，Erik。在你开口之前，好好想想。”

 

 

他想了。这个公司是他一直以来为之奋斗的一切，他花了数十年的时间，白手起家一直走到今天。他为了这个公司付出了无数艰难困苦的时光。他付出了太多了。

 

 

那些为了项目苦苦奋战的不眠之夜，那些因为人际交往关系会扰乱心神的寂寞日子。他隔离了自己，只通过全神贯注来达到一个又一个目标来满足自己。

 

 

为了让他的母亲骄傲。

 

 

Emma和Azazel出现在他的生活中，狡猾地闯进他的心，自称为他的朋友。他们三个就一起努力打造这家公司，直到现在。

 

 

Erik可以跟他们性命相托。Emma，这个冷酷的女人有一颗金子般的心。而Azazel，这个过着禁欲生活的律师极为忠诚。他不能失去他们。

 

 

但Charles值得。他比他过去所拥有的一切都更重要，Erik心知肚明。如果他必须要在世界和Charles之间做个抉择，那一定是Chalres。这很自私，但Erik知道他远远不是什么无私的圣人。

 

 

如果这是电影，童话片或者浪漫喜剧，那一切都简单多了。总会有一种方式，有一种结局能够让所有人都开心。但这是现实，并且没有穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士在此出没。

 

 

 “我爱他。”他说这三个字的方式，仿佛它们能总结所有的一切。

 

 

Emma恼怒地了个白眼。“这是生意！不是晋江原创版面的言情小说！”她的声音现在非常强势，顽固又坚定，这多半意味着他可能需要跟Azazel打一架才能离开。

 

 

 “喔唷！”突然传来一声只有Logan Howlett那种人才发的出来的吼叫。他看上去不太一样：不是他平时的西装革履、头发整齐的样子，他看起来十分狂野。他的头发没梳过，蓬成一团，和他新长出来的胡子很相称。他的格子衬衫的袖子卷到肘部，两条腿裹在褪色牛仔裤里，感觉好像不太自在。

 

 

他穿成这样更像个伐木工，而不像是个CEO。可这身打扮比他以前的模样顺眼多了。

 

 

 “天哪好家伙，”这个肤色略深的男人在办公室的残骸中环视一圈，“你把我从我的狩猎之旅中叫回来就是为了让我看你发脾气的吗？”

 

 

Erik现在就只想在Logan的脸部正中央狠狠揍上一拳。

 

 

 “是他的爱人，Charles，“Azazel，这个房间里唯一一个没有在抓狂，紧张，忧心的人解释道，”他被绑架了。放他回来的条件很有可能就是让Erik去送死。“

 

 

让所有人都意外的是，Logan鼻孔张大，瞳孔收缩，浓重的眉毛皱出了又惊怕又担心的表情。“你的小爱侣不会恰巧是个黑发的男生吧？婴儿蓝的眼睛？还有分分钟诱人的嘴唇？四处奔波在给一帮小孩子扮演妈妈的角色？”

 

 

在Erik疯掉之前，他不知道究竟是感到被冒犯了，还是惊讶于Logan对于棕发男子的描述。他从嗓子里发出被扼住了似的声音。“你——你认识Charles？”

 

 

 “他说他挺好的，他说独立的滋味很棒，他说他可以自己照顾自己，他说他不需要保镖。”Logan完全无视Erik，一边骂骂咧咧一边摸出手机。他拨了Tony的快捷拨号，听到是语音信箱以后粗鲁地骂道：“该死的Stark。”

 

 

 “你在干什么鬼？”Erik低吼。他想问点问题，有人能解答的那种。

 

 

 “我要实行备用方案，”Logan吼回去，像头野兽一样。他拨了另一个号码，接通了。他的声音突然缓和下来，有礼貌了许多。“不好意思，Rogers小姐，Stark那个鸡巴玩意不会正好跟你在一起吧？如果他在，把电话给他行吗？他在？太好了，谢谢您女士。”

__

__

__“Logan，讲真的，我都要哭了。兄弟守则对你来说什么都不是吗？”__ 那边传来一阵在床单里厮磨打滚的声音，然后很快被Tony的大声抱怨盖过。“ _ _我和我的此生挚爱消磨一点时间就不能不被小辣椒__ ** _ ** _和_**_** _ _你打断吗？我是说——”__

 

 

“是查查，”Logan咆哮道，“他有麻烦了。”

 _______________________________

 

 

Charles慢慢醒过来的时候，他能感觉到一些事情。他很冷，全身酸痛，不怎么能动弹。迷昏他的雾气已经消散，前一晚的记忆正在慢慢涌起。

 

 

他在挪动的时候甚至都没有发出声音，更别说 _ _浑身__ 瘀伤带来的疼痛。他清楚，在这种情况下还是不要出声音的好。这个房间没有窗子，冷冰冰的四面墙和地板都像水蛭一样在从他的身上夺取热量。

 

 

他在这儿多久了？

 

 

“啊，你醒了，”一个油腔滑调的声音说，“我很高兴。”

 

 

Charles转过去看向那张他不认识的男人的脸。

 

 

那个男人坐在离他几米开外的一张豪华沙发上，手里拿着一只红酒杯。他的头发是深棕色的，梳得一丝不苟。他悠然自得地把酒杯送到唇边，抿了一口。

 

 

他的眼神冰冷，下颌和嘴巴紧绷着，看上去十分冷酷。

 

 

Charles强忍住全身打战的冲动；他了解这种眼神。他在Kurt和Cain眼睛里看到过无数次这种眼神，在他们把他殴打得浑身青紫的时候。

 

 

“我的名字是Sebastian Shaw。很高兴见到你，Charles。“Shaw把他的红酒杯放在桌子上，一个守在一旁的保镖上前添了酒。

 

 

 “Erik跟我提起过你。”薄唇卷起，扭成一个挖苦的笑容。

 

 

“他有吗？”Charles舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。

 

 

“没说什么好话，我敢跟你保证。”

 

 

他死气沉沉的眼睛变成血红，Charles还没来得及说什么，他的脸颊就被打了一拳，脸上有了伤口。

 

 

啊……这真是唤起了一些糟糕的回忆呢。

 

 

Shaw退后一步，脸上露出嫌恶的表情，掏出一块手帕来擦了擦他手上沾到的血。“在你这样的年纪，总得有人来教你一些礼貌。”

 

 

Charles舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，随着环顾四周的动作脸颊抽搐着，“这都是陈腔滥调了，你们不这么觉得吗？”这有一个没有窗子的房间，一个面无表情的跟班，还有一个有钱的混球。

 

 

他又被打了一记耳光，只不过这一次他所被绑缚的椅子也被掀翻了。Charles深深地咬住了唇来阻止呻吟从嘴唇逸出，他的肩膀脱臼了，像是被车轮碾过般的疼痛。

 

 

这也不是很糟糕。比起Cain打断他左手里的骨头、扯脱臼他的两条手臂的那一次算不了什么。

 

 

他不喜欢疼痛。但不是说他没法处理疼痛。那些随之而来的回忆对他造成的伤害更大，更糟糕。

 

 

 “人们一般都会这么想啊，你都在这种条件下了，应该表现得更顺从一点，“Shaw说，”你应该感谢我没有把孩子们扯到这件……事当中来。“

 

 

Charles在其中一个保镖扶正椅子的时候发出了呻吟。他可以感到肾上腺素在自己体内奔流，释放出胺多酚，让他的疼痛变得麻木，也让他轻轻地颤抖起来。

 

 

人性是残忍的。人类可以做出各种十恶不赦的罪孽，犯下种种恶行，但是真刀真枪的夺人性命……就是另一回事了。Charles认为这个房间里的人都没有这个能力来杀死他。尤其是Shaw，他就算又贪心又自负，也没法双手染血地活下去。

 

 

此外，所有人都有个极限。Charles只盼着Erik可以及时赶到。

 

 “我很好奇……”Shaw喃喃着捏紧了棕发男子的下巴，“Lensherr在你这么一个一文不值的阴沟老鼠身上看到了什么。”

 

 

Charles几乎要控制不住嗤笑他的傲慢了。“也许他就喜欢我这幅样子？”

 

 

当然，他的话又为自己招来一记打在脸上的重拳。认真的吗？这男人简直就像看了太多动作电影一样，残暴地殴打他绑架来的人，因为大坏蛋在电影里都是这么干的……这种套路是在是无聊极了。

 

 

 “Lensherr有的是钱，现在他有跟Stark-Howlett的合约，更有钱。好吧，不会，这样的情况不会太久了，但至少现在挺有钱的。”

 

 

 “生命中还有很多比钱更重要的东西。”他的吐字含混不清，嘴唇因为淤伤肿胀着。他的手臂扭成一个奇怪的角度。“肯定有。”

 

 

 “钱才是让这个世界运转起来的东西，而且今天以后我有的会更多。”Shaw的脸扭曲出一个冷笑。

 

 

门外传来敲门声，一个单调的保镖的声音说：“Shaw先生，Erik Lensherr来了。“

 

 

 “跟平时一样准时！“他的笑容变得更欢乐了，就像熊孩子开心地扯掉蝴蝶身上的翅膀。”来吧，Charles，感谢你在这件事中扮演的角色。“

 

 

 

Shaw第一个走上了楼梯，随后他的两个手下强拽着Charles跟了上去，把他受伤的那条手臂架在背后。一出地下室，他就被拖着拉过整幢大楼。很显然这个地方早已经被废弃了：窗户洞开着，灰尘覆盖得到处都是。

 

 

而在那里，在这片被上帝抛弃的地盘中间，站着的是Erik。他看起来糟透了，每处棱角都磨损了一样。他的头发凌乱不堪，散乱的在额前交错，皱着眉毛。他的西装也皱巴巴的，他的眼睛闪烁着，他的下巴在忧心和愤怒的时候紧绷着。

 

 

 “Erik，”Charles喘着气说。周身缠绕纠缠着他的张力不见了，一种解脱的感觉涌上来。一瞬之间，这种感觉加深了他的疼痛。

 

 

这个世界上，在这一刻,Erik从来没有像想要杀死Shaw一样迫切得想要杀死一个人。看上去Charles被折腾的不行，脸上遍布青紫的瘀伤，他的嘴唇开裂了，而且他的右臂不自然的支着。

 

 

Erik脸色铁青的勉强压下心中的暴怒。他没有冲上去痛殴Shaw的唯一原因，就是他已经知道现在处境已经完全倒过来了。还有一点，Shaw用手中的枪指着Charles的头。

 

 

Charles被推倒在地，现在正跪着。“Erik，”他舔舔唇，由于疼痛而颤抖，眼泪在他的眼中打转。在他深潭一样的眼睛中还有其他什么东西，一个被隐藏太深太久的真相。“Erik，我很抱歉。”

 

 

太晚了，Erik已经知道了。

 

 

 “我知道，Charles。一切都会没事的。”Erik看着Shaw，递出那个手提箱。“让他走，”他吼道，“你真觉得还能全身而退吗？”

 

 

情势急转直下。Shaw做了个交换的手势，他的一个手下从Erik手中抢过文件箱。“你哪来的自信认为你们两个都能活着出去？”

 

 

Erik重重吞咽了一下，他手指抽搐着。操蛋，怎么搞这么久。“我没有报警，但这可不代表Emma和Azazel不知道。”

 

 

Shaw耸耸肩，轻巧地打开了手提箱看起了那些文件。“他们应该很快就会被搞定了。在今天结束的时候，Erik Lensherr就该消失了，剩下了他的公司，还有Stark-Howlett的合同，都留给Sebastian Shaw。”他啪地关上了文件箱，把它交给其中一个跟班，“看来一切尽在掌握之中，”他把手中的枪指向Charles，拉开保险发出渗人的“咔哒”声，“现在我们把事情收尾了吧。”

 

 

然后Erik便看到了，一个红色光源闪烁着，小小的点照在墙上，如果不是他从一踏足这个大楼的时候就在等待，他也许会错过。“趴下！”他大声喊道，迅速地蹲在地上。

 

 

无视身上各处的痛楚和指着他的枪口，Charles扑倒在地上，用手臂护住自己。

 

 

所有的玻璃都碎了，木头也在武装的洗礼之下分崩离析，绳索滑下来。他们正穿着武装制服；衣服上的三个爪状的标示显示他们是Howlett的同伙。

 

 

一声克制的爆炸声还没结束，另一声便又响起，在曾经是门的地方制造了一个巨大的窟窿，更多的武装的士兵跑了进来，安静而有序的举起他们的武器，全部指向了Shaw，他现在看起来害怕极了。也就几秒钟的功夫，他就被缴了械，推到地板上，脸被埋在尘土里，被他们团团围住，只要一声令下，便是他的丧命之时。

 

 

 “Charles。”Erik爬起来，飞奔到Charles身边，尽可能小心地把他抱在自己怀中。他紧张地看着这个受尽折磨的小个子男人，巨大的内疚和担忧几乎要把他吞噬。“我十分抱歉把你扯进这种事当中。”

 

 

所有的威胁都解除以后，Tony Stark穿着一套完美合身的三件套，戴着咖啡色的太阳眼镜 _ _闲庭信步__ 地从这个大洞走进来，就像那还是一扇门一样。他身后跟着Logan，满嘴嘟嘟囔囔地骂骂咧咧，叼着一根粗粗的雪茄。

 

 

 “干什么花了这么久？”Erik死命瞪着Tony。

 

 

Logan站出来说话了。“召集骑士团总是要花点时间的，小弟弟。”他做了一些只有那些士兵明白意义的手势，而他们让路给了急救人员。“而且，Stark坚持一定要出场得宏大又有气势。”

 

 

“我好得很，Erik，真的。”Charles说，不过他的呼吸在Erik把他放上病床以后平缓了很多。

 

 

 “医生说你好了的时候你才好。”在病床推出大楼时Erik一直握着Charles没受伤的那只手。他们俩都忽视了Shaw还在那里挣扎，尖叫着发飙，大吼一些有的没的东西。他会消失得很彻底，Tony和Logan对Charles的保护欲都很强，他们会给Shaw一个“公平”的审判。到头来有钱没钱在司法审判上都能有很大不同。

 

 

 “更糟的我都经历过。”Charles喃喃。他们来到外面的空地上，Charles被放在救护车旁边，急救人员开始忙碌起来。

 

 

 

 “孩子们怎么样了？Magneto还……？”Charles瑟缩了一下，在急救人员开始轻轻擦拭他的脖子时把Erik的手握得更紧。他们显然认为回到医院后再处理他脱臼的手臂比较合适。

 

 

 “狗子好好的。孩子们都很担心你，不过在这个时候Moira把他们照顾得很好。”Erik把Charles一绺垂到脸上的头发梳回后面。然后，以一种他自己从来不会想象到的温柔的方式，他把自己的脸埋在Charles的头发里：“我们回家以后有很多话要说。”

 

Charles沉默了一会儿。“是的，很多话。”他本来还想再多说些什么，但空气中突然响起的声音阻止了他。

 

 

 “嘿！”Stark大叫一声，咧开一个大大的笑容。“你们知道我喜欢搞大场面的吧？”他指指不远处的什么东西。

 

 

那是一架直升飞机，黑色的表面上显眼地印着一个Stark的logo。直升机降落在不远处的时候噪音才稍微减弱了点。

 

 

谢天谢地这个最终决战选在一个废置的街区，很久以前就没有人烟了。Shaw至少有一件事做得对。

 

 

 “他真的觉得我们会坐直升飞机去医院？”Charles脸上的表情介于不敢置信和消极抵抗之间。

 

 

Erik耸了耸肩，难得地站在Tony这一边。“这比任何陆地上的交通方式都快点儿。”

 

 

 “ _ _Erik__ 。”Charles恼怒地喊道。不过在高个男人抱起他，把他公主抱上直升飞机的时候倒没有再说什么。

 

 

有一些大胆的士兵吹起了口哨。

 

 

 “哦天啊。”Charles笑得咳起来，留心着全身的伤。

 

 

 “怎么了？”Erik的视线落下。即使在这样的情况下，全身肌肤遍布着青青紫紫的淤伤，整个看起来像是被狠狠折磨过，Charles还是美得惊人。

 

 

棕发男子软软地笑了，“哦，只是这真的，这有点——”他大笑起来，没说完句子。

 

 

Erik挑起一边眉毛，“有点……？”

 

 

 “好吧，这剧情实在太唬烂了，你不觉得么？被绑架，然后被你，这个基本上就是穿着一身闪亮盔甲的骑士拯救了，还带来了一支军队，然后被公主抱上一架直升飞机。这简直感觉就像是……”Charles的声音越说越小，成了含混不清的咕哝。

 

 

 “怎样？”Erik问，倾身去听Charles接下来的字眼。

 

 

 “……从今以后就要幸福快乐地生活在一起了。”

 

 

Erik停了一下，想了一会儿，然后也爆发出大笑。也许是肾上腺素的作用，又也许是巨大压力和震惊下的神经松弛，现在Charles安全地躺在他的怀抱里，而且这都是真实的。从最开始这就是一个都市摩登童话故事。他怎么能从来都没有想到过呢。

 

 

他们登上了直升飞机，笑着，满怀开心。直升机的噪音掩盖了Shaw的咒骂。筋疲力尽地，Charles在柔软的皮革座椅上陷入了睡眠。他一直都没有松开Erik的手。

____________________________

 

 

Charles第二次醒来的时候，他感觉好多了，虽然全身还是有些酸痛。毫无疑问注射入他血管中的止痛药在他的痛处和伤口上发挥了作用。

 

 

医院病房是私人病房，每处细节都极致奢华。从阳台处的窗口看出去能够把整座城市的壮美景观尽收眼底。豪华的家具和咖啡桌精心摆放在各个角落。有一扇通向套房式的浴室的门。

 

 

Charles很确定他身下的King Sized大床上铺着埃及棉的床单和纯羊毛的毯子。他望向侧边，发现Erik蜷在他这侧的椅子里睡的正香。

 

 

不再用发胶固定，Erik的头发松散下来，金色的发丝落到他的前额上。他还是熟睡着，终于不再穿西装，取而代之的是穿了一条宽松的长裤还有毛衣。即使在睡梦中，Erik的面容还是紧绷的，双臂在胸前交叉，几乎从椅子上掉下来，脑袋偏向一边。

 

 

看到他这么可爱的样子，Charles直接傻笑出声。

 

 

当然了，作为一个浅眠者，Erik一听到就醒了。他摇摇头晃去脸上的睡意，靠近来握住Charles的手：“Charles，你感觉怎么样？“

 

 

Charles微笑起来，开心地发觉脸上不那么痛了。“我觉得止痛药让我有点嗨了，除此之外，我感觉非常棒。”

 

 

Erik咧嘴笑了起来，然后这轻松愉快的气氛突然转为沮丧。“你之前为什么都不告诉我？”

 

 

Charles过蓝的双眼蒙上了阴翳，饱含着内疚。“呃，好吧，你也没有问我？”

__

__

__ __“Charles。”_ _

__

__

棕发男子把自己埋入枕头中，“没有人天生就必须待人以诚。这从来都不重要。”

 

 

 “Stark-Howlett企业在你名下。”Erik说道，“你基本上坐拥了半个世界。”

 

 

 “不过是钱罢了。”Charles露出的悲伤表情让Erik的心猛地一抽痛。“作为Charles Francis Xavier并不能让我在孩童时免于被虐待，也没有阻止我母亲天天醉生梦死。这一切都毫无意义。”

 

 

 “我很抱歉……”Erik是真的感到抱歉。抱歉和愤怒于他面前这个美丽，完美的男人竟真的遭受过这么多。

 

 

Charles好像是想笑，肿起的嘴唇扭曲成一个他惯常的那种绅士表情。“老实说，我也不擅长管理超级大公司。你知道的，我只有一个社会工作的学位，我把商业的东西全权交给了Tony和Logan。“

 

 

空气凝固住了。“所以……你跟我拿下的那份合约没有任何关系？“

 

 

棕发男子的眼眶受挫地睁大了。“上帝啊，没有！”

 

 

Erik有点被他这么……英伦的反应逗乐地哼了一声。

 

 

Charles继续东拉西扯：“我真的什么都不知道。这比较是Tony擅长的东西。他是个天才，我们一起上的大学，所以我觉得他是经营我公司的最佳人选。我是说，Logan也干得不错，不过他在研发上比法务工作要在行。他甚至还训练了我们自己的雇佣军呢。啊，我小时候他是我的私人保镖。Moira最后找到我的时候他把我骂得不轻。当然啦，他也找我了，不过对他来说比较难因为自从我——”

 

 

Erik吻了Charles。这是最完美的能让他安静下来的方式。他用拇指抚摸着Charles的手心，“这不重要。不是说，你不重要，而是，我真的不在乎你有多少钱。”他倾身下去给他再一个吻，纯洁而又甜蜜：“我爱你，不管你是Charles Francis Xavier还是就只是Charles，我都爱你。”

 

 

Charles正准备回应他这番爱的宣言，但房间的门突然被猛地推开了。

 

 

Logan和Tony最先进来，身后跟着一群孩子和年轻人：Scott，Jean，Hank，Alex和Raven鱼贯而入。Moira不紧不慢地跟在后面，脸上浮着溺爱的微笑。

 

 

这时传来一阵狂吠，Magneto跌跌撞撞地跑进来，疯狂开心地摇着尾巴，不过它不被允许跳上床。它的肚子上还缠着绷带。

 

 

 “哦操感谢老天你还活着啊！”Raven尖叫，眼泪夺眶而出。

 

 

 “Charles！”孩子们蜂拥而上他的大床，一边注意避开他的伤一边拥抱着他。

 

 

Alex和Hank站在床的两边，脸上的担忧显而易见地放松下来。Alex的表情收紧，发出几声哽咽的呼吸。他的声音紧绷得几不可闻。“我们很担心，欢迎回来。“

 

 

 “好哒！“Tony一边说一边脱下他的太阳镜，“既然现在大家都又在一起啦，不如我定一些汉堡和薯条外卖来，我们一边在这吃一边把Charles抱出屎来？”

 

 

Charles微笑起来，看着周围这些爱着他，珍惜他的人的脸庞。他控制不住滑下脸颊的泪水，这一刻终于完全卸下了心防。

 

 

他被这个世界如此温柔以待。


	10. 皆大欢喜

尾声

 

Charles在穿过庄园的走廊往厨房走去的路上自顾自咕咕哝哝的。他在这个地方待了已有数十年之久，这个庄园是他童年的家，也是一个连墙内都渗透着孤独的绝望以及暴力并且像疾病一样在不断恶化的污秽之所。他能逃离这里简直就是上帝保佑，饥寒交迫总好过一直被打的鼻青脸肿。

 

 

其实在一开始他对搬回这里是十分抵触的，但在孩子们和Erik的不断撺掇之下，他们还是从公寓搬回了他在Westchester的家。

 

 

Raven和Jean对于终于能拥有自己的房间而欣喜若狂。同时Hank和Alex也很满意这一隐居之所，不过让Hank更高兴的是这个庄园拥有独立实验室。当然，这是托Charles亡父的福。

 

 

为了赢得与猖獗的尘埃的斗争，他们可花了好一阵子来翻新呢。一点点的，那些糟糕回忆，那些孤独困苦，都从墙上剥离下来，取而代之的是幸福，快乐和美好的记忆。

 

 

Magneto叫唤着不停绕着屋子后面的苹果园跑。整个晚上Raven和家里所有的女性笑着互相分享着她们根本保不住的秘密和八卦。Tony和Hank笨拙地修理着某个东西时又时不时地发生个爆炸。Azazel总是在奇特的时候神出鬼没。Logan则神隐在幕后，确保所有人都安全无恙后吸吐着他的雪茄。而在周末所有人都聚在一起踢足球(football)，虽然其他人都坚持称这项运动为soccer。

 

 

昭示女孩子们回家了的声响回荡在巨大的门厅，把Charles从他美好的思绪里给拉了出来。

 

 

“ ** **买得！最爽的！一次！**** ”Raven边走向厨房边说道，手上还提满了购物袋。她把袋子放在地上堆成一堆然后走过去在Charles的脸上亲了一口。

 

 

“我猜今天的女孩专属购物狂欢举办的很成功？”他往壶里加了更多的水以确保泡的茶够每个人喝。

 

 

“要是有人说白色是新的流行色，我想我一定会毙了他。”Emma走进来慢吞吞地说道。“真是糟透了。”她举止娴雅地放下手袋，带着如天鹅般的优雅在临近的一张椅子上坐了下来。

 

 

让Erik感到十分恐惧的是，Raven和Emma相处得非常好。他确信这是一场即将降临的灾难，而这灾难会让他死翘翘。

 

 

“会过去的，”一个更加轻和的声音说道，是Stephanie Rogers。她是他们家庭新加入的极好的一份子。充满母性又亲切的样子有点让Charles想起他曾经给Jean读过的童话公主。当然，那并不意味着她是个好打发的人，她的……语调甚至能让伟大的Tony Stark吓得呜咽。

 

 

“我真希望红色能成为新的流行色。”Jean小声嘀咕着。她放下她的袋子跑向Charles索要一个拥抱，他欣然回予。

 

 

“男孩们呢？”Stephanie问道，一边从储藏室拿出一堆饼干。

 

 

“他们在防空洞里。”Charles绝望地叹气道。为了反击女孩专属的外出，男孩子们也宣称有男孩专属日。当然，那意味着炸掉一些东西。“还有就是，Moira待会儿就到。她为不能参加血拼感到十分遗憾。”

 

 

“说曹操，曹操到。”伴着响亮的脚步声和喧哗Emma说道。

 

 

Erik, Logan, Scott, Alex, Tony, Azazel还有 Hank全身都是黑煤灰的走了进来。

 

 

“我认为我们应该重新计算下我们要用的炸药总和。”Hank在试图用他脏衬衫的一角擦干净眼镜时咕哝道。

 

 

“这样的话我希望你的意思是更多的炸药。”Tony慢慢地说道。在看到Stephanie的时候他整个人都为之一亮，像只缺爱的小狗般走过去。

 

 

Erik也向Charles走了过去，拥抱他完全不顾自己的脏污。幸好Charles并不介意。“我按你的吩咐做到了。”他亲了亲Charles，“每个人都完好无损地活着回来了。”

 

 

这个褐发男人翻了个白眼。“感谢诸神。”

 

 

“我会给任何触碰我的人申请一个限制令。”在Emma把所有男孩让进屋后她说道。“这碰巧是我最爱的一件白衬衫！”

 

 

“说实话刚才真的是太有趣了。”Azazel把烟灰从肩上拍下来。“除了Logan差点把我们全都弄死。”

 

 

“所有东西都 ** **嘭**** 的炸了！就跟电影里一样！”Scott兴奋地说道，伸手拿了一块Stephanie放在厨房桌子上的饼干，现在桌子已被团团围住。

 

 

“喂！”Logan喊道，但他脸上扯出了个大大的笑容。在Erik接管了他的工作后，Logan现在可谓是格外轻松。“我只是想点支雪茄。”

 

 

“我们说过实验周围不能有明火！”Alex拽着他缺了一大片的衬衫。“看看发生了什么！”

 

 

“哦，别跟个小娘儿们似的。”Logan坐定向后靠去，并把他的脚歇在一张空椅上。

 

 

Alex的嘴因吃惊而大张着。他曾经以为Raven已经是最毒舌的了……直到他遇见了Lagan。

 

 

Raven打断了所有谈话，她的声音炸起。“今晚吃什么？”

 

 

停顿片刻后，整个屋子都炸开了锅。所有人都扯着嗓子最大声地喊叫着不同的食物以期盖过其他人的说法。

 

 

“匈牙利红烩牛肉很不错……配这些土豆饺子。”Charles倾靠过去亲了下Erik，在吃了些煤渣灰后皱了皱鼻子。

 

 

“那就匈牙利红烩牛肉了，”Erik同意道，并亲昵地用他的鼻子蹭着Charles的。

 

 

Raven对他们的虐狗行为翻了个白眼，假装为这拙劣的秀恩爱而呕吐。

 

 

“Charles？Erik？”Jean用祖母绿般的双眸略带恳求地向上看着他们俩然后问道。“我能有一个妹妹吗？”

 

 

所有人停止了交谈然后看向了Jean。

 

 

“这话从何说起呢，甜心？”Emma问道，她如宝石般红的双唇翘出一个假笑来。

 

 

“是这样的，”Jean解释道，“Emma和Stephanie教了Raven一些知识，然后Raven又教了我……所以我在想……我能不能也拥有一个小妹妹这样我也能教她了？”

 

 

Charles咬了咬他的下唇然后瞥了Erik一眼。“…我们确实还有多余的房间。”

 

 

Erik点了点头。很早之前他就接受了关于Charles这个人，还有那些帮助他人、拯救迷失灵魂的善举，顺其自然是最好的。“对Scott来说被同龄孩子围绕也是好事一桩。”

 

 

“我有另一个兄弟了吗？”Scott带着几乎控制不住的狂喜问道。

 

 

“哦，老天，”Raven呻吟了一声之后把饼干大口大口地塞进嘴里。“你们就像……商业界的布拉吉丽娜。(*)”

(*注：Brangelina布拉吉丽娜，是因Brad Pitt和Angelina Jolie的恋爱而产生的合成词。他们结合之后除了有了自己的孩子，也领养了很多世界各地的孩子。)

 

 

“他们打算在每个国家都收养两个孩子。”Tony也笑得不行。他用沾满煤灰的手抓住一块饼干，然后在Stephanie一巴掌把他拍开的时候叫喊出声。但他的笑容又在她亲自喂他的时候重新回到脸上。

 

 

“卧槽。”Logan大声笑着，他的拳头敲击着咖啡桌弄得茶杯嘎嘎直响。“他们会叫你们Cherik！”

 

 

“或者Ericha。”Hank补充道。

 

 

整个厨房充斥着或高或低的笑声之后便又开始争论晚餐吃什么。Erik让每个人都安静下来然后说他们今晚就吃匈牙利红烩牛肉了，就这么定了。

 

 

两个月后，Erik求婚了。

 

 

那年的晚些时候他们结了婚。Charles和Erik在庄园举行的结婚典礼。

 

 

Charles以“前我迷失，今已寻回。(*)”作为誓词开头。

(*注：出自18世纪基督教赞诗<Amazing Grace(奇异恩典)>)

 

 

在仪式结束的时候Erik哭了。但这是男子汉的泪水，所以也无伤大雅。

 

 

终究大团圆结局确实存在。

 

THE END

撒狗血完毕ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ


End file.
